Siempre Correspondidos
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Secuela d "¿Correspondidos o No?". La Reina de la Oscuridad, Imperia, llega a la Tierra dispuesta a vengarse d su hermana Zafina y d conquistar o d destruir el planeta. La astrologa y tres dioses, vuelve a reclutar a Alisa Bosconovitch y Lars Alexandersson para q ellos, al lado de Lili Rochefort, lleven a cabo la mision mas peligrosa de sus vidas.
1. Radiografia de una Triste Ruptura

**Siempre Correspondidos**

**Advertencia: Apareceran nuevos personajes pertenecientes a otros videojuegos, pero la segunda temporada (al igual que la anterior) es protagonizada integramente por personajes de un solo videojuego (Tekken) y que estos, junto con los otros que apareceran en futuros episodios, no me pertenecen. Ademas, habran OC's y escenas lemon durante este fic que podrian herir las susceptibilidades de los lectores. Agradecemos su comprensión, comenten y disfruten de la historia.**

**Capitulo 1: Radiografía de una Triste Ruptura**

Han pasado dos años desde que Lars Alexandersson me despertó de ese largo sueño cuando estuve atrapada en una cama criogenica. Luego, nos volvimos a conocer mas a fondo, pero el destino nos separo porque estuve estudiando en la escuela y entable amistad con chicas con los mismos gustos que yo, mientras que el conocía a otra chica que se adentro a su pasado. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron porque hubo alguien que nos puso muchos obstáculos que obligaban a ponernos a prueba; ese joven se convirtió en un monstruo diabólico que nos puso en aprietos. Juntos, con la ayuda de una astrologa, pudimos vencer la maldad que pudo destruir nuestro planeta y consumar nuestro amor tan apasionado como sincero que siempre ha sido y que, al final, logramos casarnos (un sueño que siempre quise) y vivir felices nuestra luna de miel. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si nuestras vidas están yendo a un ritmo muy acelerado y no hacemos las cosas que dejamos pendiente? En base a esta pregunta es como opte por terminar mi relación sentimental con el y no es porque existió una infidelidad, ni por los celos, ni por nada del otro mundo, la razón es porque quiero volver a mi vida como estudiante de escuela, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis amigas, quiero ser yo misma, pero, a pesar de todo, mi amistad con Lars nunca pasara desapercibida porque el simple hecho de que me enseño que el amor mas puro es el que viene del corazón.

Y desde entonces, mi vida comenzó a cambiar para mal porque nunca me había sentido mas sola que nunca…

"Alisa, ¿Por qué te encuentro aquí en el hotel de siempre? ¿Dónde esta Lars? ¿Sucedió algo malo con el?". Pregunto Lili Rochefort, mi incondicional amiga que siempre estuvo a mi lado en los momentos difíciles y que vino a verme después de que acudió a mi llamado para conversar con ella.

"Lili, estoy mal… Estoy triste porque… cometí la locura errónea mas grande de mi vida: he terminado con Lars. Despues de tanto amor que le ofrecí, después de dos meses de estar casados, viajando por luna de miel y conviviendo juntos como esposos, me di cuenta que debía darme algo de tiempo para vivir mi vida, algo que no hice por las cosas que sucedieron antes. Entonces, decidi cortar con el por lo sano y empacar mis pertenencias para tomar un avión y volver a mi hotel en Los Ángeles donde están mis nuevos orígenes". Dije, mientras abrace a Lili con lágrimas en los ojos; al mismo tiempo que ella se sentó en mi cama para escucharme hablar y consolarme.

"¡Pobre tu! ¡Pobre Lars! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió terminar con el cuando todo iba tan bien entre ustedes? No quiero imaginar como estará el". Dijo Lili, fastidiada.

"Si, ya te imaginaras como esta antes y como esta ahora, pero lo deje llorando, tirado en el suelo de la calle, devastado y sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo… Te explicare como sucedió este hecho; era una noche de luna de miel en Hawai, no había ningun problema en nuestro romance, ni infidelidad o celos, nada… sin embargo, por mi mente, paso la idea de que queríamos seguir viviendo nuestras vidas, pero por separado. Entonces, se lo conté y sus lagrimas empezaban a caer poco a poco". Dije.

"Ay, Alisa, no se porque tuviste el valor de cometer una barbaridad como esta. Ahora, Lars no podrá perdonar lo que hiciste". Dijo Lili.

"Es lo contrario, una vez que se entero de nuestra separación, Lars me dijo que nunca se olvidara de mi y que seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de todo. Sin embargo, Lili, tienes razón en enojarte conmigo por la desfachatez que hice de terminar con el cuando las cosas iban viento en popa. Te juro que, después de esto, mi vida ya no volverá a ser la misma". Dije, mientras me eche.

"Cierto… Ahora que lo dices, ¿Cómo será tu vida sin Lars? Ya te paso lo mismo dos veces; la primera es cuando el te llevo a la escuela y te negaste a estar sin el por este tiempo en el que estabas allí; la segunda fue después de que ambos defendieron la tierra con uñas y dientes: tu te querías ir de la ciudad y volver a tu país natal, después de cumplir la misión de salvar el planeta, pero el insistió para que te quedes a su lado y aceptaste. Y ahora que te casaste, te fuiste de luna de miel y al cabo de dos meses, terminaras con el por un motivo particular, te pregunto... ¿Es cierto que ya no quieres dar marcha atrás después de que decidieras acabar tu matrimonio?". Pregunto Lili.

"Te soy muy sincera, Lili, ya no quiero dar marcha atrás, he tomado una decisión que, al parecer, fue correcta para mi. Prefiero continuar con mi vida por mi cuenta y muy pronto, te daras cuenta que saldré adelante y seré feliz sin Lars". Dije, pero toda mi promesa que le hice a Lili… nunca se cumplió y, en lugar de eso, me vino una depresión grande.

Han pasado dos semanas después de contarle a mi mejor amiga sobre mi ruptura, Julia Chang, mi otra amiga inseparable, ya se había enterado de mi situación y, por supuesto, Zafina, la astrologa que nos ayudo y que se quedo con nosotros a pesar de que quería volver a India, también lo supo, por medio de Lars que la visito en su casa para desahogarse, de lo triste que estaba luego de un agotador viaje que hizo desde Hawai hacia Los Ángeles. Nunca en su vida se había sentido en esta situación después de separarnos en plena luna de miel.

"Lars, me sorprende verte aquí, pasa. ¿Por qué tienes el rostro mojado? ¿Acaso te sorprendió la lluvia de la tarde y te empapo completamente?". Pregunto Zafina, mientras lo recibió en su casa y lo hizo pasar.

"No es la lluvia, es algo realmente grave que me paso". Dijo Lars.

"¿Algo grave? No, si es algo malo... entonces, necesito que me lo relates todo y con lujo de detalle, primero… siéntate en mi sala, acomódate, estas en tu casa. Y bien, cuéntame, ¿Qué paso realmente?". Pregunto.

"Resulta que… Alisa y yo estábamos caminando por la calle en una noche en Hawai, nuestro destino que elegimos para pasar nuestra luna de miel luego de que nos casamos… Todo iba perfecto hasta que… ella me dijo que quería darse algo de tiempo para seguir con su vida y que estamos viviendo nuestras vidas de casados demasiado rápido. Asi que, ella opto por acabar nuestra relación sin que yo entendiera el porque. No hubo infidelidad alguna, ni celos de por medio; Alisa decidió que viviríamos nuestras vidas por separado y eso me rompió el corazón". Dijo Lars, entre lagrimas.

"Vaya, esto es… increíble. No puedo creer lo que ella hizo después de tanto amor que se ofrecían; déjame decirte algo, Alisa debe darse cuenta que, dejarte libre, no fue la mejor elección porque sabia también que ambos están destinados a estar juntos para salvar la tierra porque, supuestamente, serian una pareja solida y que seguirían juntos por mas obstáculos que existan en el futuro, pero ten en cuenta que cometió un error garrafal cuyas consecuencias no tardaran en llegar y que las tendría que pagar como sea. Antes que me vaya, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, te dare un consejo: si podrías encararla antes de tiempo, seria mejor, pero de buena forma, porque ella no quiere que la lastimes luego que te lastimo en una de sus tantas noches de luna de miel". Dijo Zafina, secando las lagrimas de Lars con el pañuelo que tomo de su mesa.

"Esta bien, tomare tu consejo pronto, pero… por ahora, no estoy listo para recibir consejos sentimentales porque no eres psicóloga de parejas sino astrologa. Eres una mujer que predice nuestros destinos y, por mas que esto sea entre amigos, debes mantener tu postura como vidente". Dijo Lars.

"Mi postura como vidente seguirá siendo la misma, no lo olvides. Bien, tengo que retirarme, pero fue un placer haber conversado contigo. Cualquier cosa que tengas, no dudes en llamarme o en visitarme a la casa porque las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti. Adios, Lars, y buena suerte. Dijo Zafina que se retiro a su habitación luego de enterarse de la ruptura. Mientras tanto, Lars sale de la casa con seguridad y buscando el momento adecuado para encararme.

Por otro lado, tres dioses salen desde un portal buscando a Zafina para advertirle sobre una posible amenaza que viene atacar la tierra.

"¿Qué tan cerca esta la casa de Zafina?". Pregunto el dios del trueno.

"El radar nos indica que no estamos tan lejos de su casa; asi que, tenemos que apresurarnos porque dentro de un mes, el mal rondara la tierra y hay que reunir a "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" antes que sea demasiado tarde". Dijo la diosa del aire con su radar en su poder.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? La tarde va a caer y, según mis cálculos, hoy saldrá la luna llena". Dijo el dios del trueno que mira al cielo oscurecerse.

Los dioses, cuyos nombres lo reservamos por ahora, se dirigen a casa de Zafina para advertirle que la maldad volverá a rondar por la tierra, pero, esta vez, de una manera colosal y que, nuestros héroes, no escaparan. Ellos fueron sirvientes de la astrologa, pero renunciaron a ser humanos para convertirse en dioses.

"¡Dios mio! ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aca?". Pregunto Zafina, asombrada porque los dioses se aparecieron frente a ella y en su habitación.

"Porque queremos prevenirte de algo que se avecina muy pronto, disculpa si interrumpimos, pero tienes que saberlo urgentemente. Una maldad muy grande llegara a la tierra en cualquier momento y podría atacarnos en un santiamén, asi que, debemos ser precavidos y atentos desde el principio si deseamos que la tierra se salve una vez mas". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"¿Cómo saben que la oscuridad nuevamente atacara la tierra?". Pregunto Zafina.

"Porque uno de nosotros tuvo un presentimiento terrible. Ahora, no podemos saber quien o quienes podrían destruir nuestro hogar, pero es una maldad catastrófica que seria imposible detenerlo. Lo único que debes hacer es encontrar a "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" porque ellos son los encargados de eliminar con este mal que pretenderá amenazar con destrozar todo lo que encuentre a su paso". Aseguro el dios de fuego con seguridad.

"Ya no tengo responsabilidad sobre "Los Principes…", yo hice mi parte con ellos hace años cuando la maldad nos invadió por primera vez y lo cumplieron cuando nadie confiaba en su capacidad de luchar y de enfrentarse al enemigo. Ahora, debo hacer que ustedes los entrenen antes de que nuestro próximo némesis llegue y sea mucho mas superior que el anterior que tuvieron". Dijo Zafina, mientras los dioses sospechan que la astrologa tiene algún secreto oculto.

"¿Y por que nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos una vez mas ante esta nueva amenaza que se avecina en tu reemplazo?". Pregunto el dios del trueno.

"Porque no me encuentro lista para hacerlo una vez mas y porque siento que me debilito mas y mas cuando doy mis energias o uso mis poderes para beneficio de mis elegidos. ¿Qué van hacer los dos sin mi? Por eso, les cedo la posta a ustedes para que los entrenen y los cuiden como si fueran suyos, ya nada mas puedo hacer". Dijo Zafina, mientras siente que sus días en la tierra están contados.

Los dioses advirtieron que una nueva maldad estaría azotando la tierra una vez mas. Sin embargo, Zafina no se siente lista para seguir cuidando a "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" preparándolos para la lucha mas grande que están por afrontar; ella quiere cederles la posta y entregarles la misión de estar bajo su protección. Pero los dioses de trueno, aire y fuego no contaron con algo: he terminado mi relación con Lars inesperadamente y de ahora en adelante, tomamo caminos separados. El trabajo de los dioses sera juntarnos de nuevo sin importar las circunstancias para que nosotros llevemos a cabo la mas arriesgada de las pruebas con tal de proteger el planeta por segunda vez.


	2. Libertad con Graves Consecuencias

**Episodio 2: Libertad con Graves Consecuencias **

**Advertencia: Melinda es OC, creado por mi, y Poison es personaje de otro videojuego.**

¿En qué momento Alisa Bosconovitch dejo de ser mi novia? ¿Acaso yo hice algo malo para que ella me dejara de una forma inesperada? Se suponía que sería la noche mas inolvidable de mi vida, pero… de la noche a la mañana, se convirtió en una terrible pesadilla. Ella pensó que la vida sin mí sería mas divertida que nunca y que la pasaría junto con sus mejores amigas, pero se equivoco: durante ese tiempo, la depresión la invadió por completo y ya no hace absolutamente nada por mas que ellas insistan que haga algo. Por otro lado, he visitado la casa de Zafina y le comentado sobre mi problema; la astrologa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y me reclamo por haberla dejado asi sin contemplaciones, pero, al mismo tiempo, me aconsejo que la encare de buena manera antes de tiempo. Cuando yo me fui, tres dioses extraños llegaron a su hogar y le advierten que una maldad superior podría llegar a la tierra en cualquier momento para arrasar con todo lo que veran a su paso y quieren que ella cuide de Alisa y de mi por segunda vez, pero ella lo rechaza porque, según dice, se debilita mas cuando usa sus poderes; por eso, Zafina les pide a los tres que la suplanten para que los dioses puedan entrenarnos y prepararnos para el desafio mas peligroso que jamás hemos afrontado.

"Yo creo, Zafina, que lo que tienes es una enfermedad terminal que hace debilitar mas de lo que puedes estar, pero ni siquiera puedes decírnoslo en persona; por eso, no puedes estar al cuidado de tus elegidos una vez mas y observas que, en nosotros, existe una nueva posibilidad de tener bajo nuestra tutela a "Los Principes..."; sin embargo, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos se enterarían que estas delicada de salud?". Pregunto el dios de fuego.

"No lo se aunque tengo que ser cautelosa si llego a decírselos personalmente; por eso, les ruego que encuentren a mis elegidos sea como sea para que los cuiden como si fueran suyos porque si no, el enemigo que se aproxima dominara la tierra completamente. Es asi que, de nuevo, les pido que me suplanten antes de que mi enfermedad acabe con mi vida". Dijo Zafina.

"No te preocupes. Debemos pedir que alguien te cuide antes de que tu enfermedad empeore, pero… no hay nadie aquí, excepto nosotros cuatro". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"Despreocupate, encontraremos una persona que vele por la salud de Zafina. Por lo pronto, ya tomamos una decision: nos ocuparemos de los chicos, los entrenaremos, les daremos nuevas armas y repotenciaremos los poderes para que estén listos para luchar". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Muchas gracias por aceptar mi petición y ofrecerse a proteger a mis elegidos, estare eternamente agradecida con ustedes, dioses. Les doy las fotos de mis elegidos para que, en cualquier momento, puedan buscarlos en cualquier parte donde estén". Dijo Zafina que entrega mi foto y la de Alisa para que los dioses vayan en nuestra búsqueda para llevar a cabo la misión de salvar nuestro planeta, mientras la astrologa empieza a sentirse enferma.

"Estos son las fotos de los chicos que Zafina los eligio y los tenemos que buscar en cualquier parte, pero no lo haremos ahora… los buscaremos cuando la maldad este cada vez mas cerca a la tierra. Vaya, son apellidos extraños. ¿Bosconovitch? ¿Alexandersson? No será fácil hallarlos, dioses". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"Mira, tendremos que buscarlos ahora porque para después, ya será demasiado tarde. La maldad estará invadiendo nuestro planeta y nosotros no haríamos nada para detenerlo si no juntamos a "Los Principes" como Zafina había ordenado". Dijo el dios de fuego poniéndose en desacuerdo con su par.

"Yo concuerdo con la diosa del aire. Debemos buscarlos en su momento, pero procurando que ese instante no empalme con la llegada del enemigo. Por ahora, tenemos que regresar a nuestra 'Casa Real' y enviar alguien para cuidar de Zafina porque su enfermedad pretende avanzar rapido". Dijo el dios del trueno.

Al dia siguiente, una visita inesperada llega al hotel donde me instale temporalmente desde que Alisa se separo de mi.

"¿Melinda?". Pregunto mi prima que abrió la puerta y regreso nuevamente luego de pasar sus vacaciones en Suecia. Supongo que supo de mi paradero.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Lars? Se puede saber, ¿Por qué te encuentro en este hotel cuando se supone que pasarías la luna de miel de tus sueños junto con Alisa? ¿Qué paso por tu cabeza que ya no convives con ella?". Pregunto Melinda, fastidiándose por el hecho que se convirtió en la 'comidilla' de todos.

"Prima, estoy pasando por un mal momento. Alisa termino conmigo porque ella quería volver a ser soltera y que las vidas como casados la vivimos demasiado apresurada. Entonces, ella pretendió empezar otra etapa de su vida desde cero y por eso, acabo nuestra relación a pesar de que yo no hice nada malo". Dije.

"Vaya, fuiste concreto y breve, Lars, me gusta. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué permitiste que Alisa terminara contigo de una manera inexplicable?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Lo que paso fue algo que todavia no lo puedo asimilar. Cuando me entere, estaba con el corazón destrozado, sin aliento, prima. Sin embargo, no quiero incriminarla ni tampoco olvidarla aunque ella intente hacerlo porque es una androide con sentimientos. Tengo el presentimiento de que volverá de nuevo queriendo que la perdone por su error". Dije, sintiéndome ilusionado por reencontrarme con Alisa.

"Y como te conozco y se que eres bueno, ¿la perdonaras?". Pregunto Melinda.

La pregunta que hizo Melinda me dejo desconcertado. Ella sabe que Alisa y yo nos amamos con mucha pasión y locura, pero, al mismo tiempo, con ternura; ahora que estamos separados, todo está de cabeza y solamente dependerá de nosotros mismos para juntarnos de nuevo y nos reconciliemos tarde o temprano.

"Te hice una pregunta y te quedaste pensando. Lars, te volveré a preguntar: ¿la perdonaras luego de que ella terminara contigo?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Ah, perdón, anduve distraído. En cuanto a tu pregunta, seré muy sincero, Melinda. Yo ame, amo y seguiré amando a Alisa por más que cometamos errores porque… esto lo hacemos todos, nadie es perfecto en la vida. Ella es la razón de mi vida y por la que continuo estando vivo; si pudiera buscarla y encararla, seria porque quiero perdonarla por el error que cometió en una noche de luna de miel". Dije.

"Pues, anda y buscala por todas partes; no esperes que sea tarde para recuperar ese amor que lo creías perdido porque si la perdonas, veras que todo volverá a la normalidad. No sabes cuanto me alegraría que se reconciliaran y puedan comenzar su relación desde cero". Dijo mi prima.

"Si, eso lo hare, pero me temo que tendras que esperar a que termine esta crisis que tengo dentro y que no me deja tranquilizar". Dije.

Mientras tanto, Lili y Julia visitan a Alisa una vez mas, pero… la encuentran nuevamente metida en la cama sin poder salir desde que termino conmigo.

"Allie, ¿podemos pasar?". Pregunto Lili, mientras tocaba y abria la puerta.

"Pasen, chicas. ¿Saben? Creo que estoy a punto de superar esta depresión que estaba invadiéndome desde que termine con Lars. Y es verdad que, las cosas no resultaron como lo pensé ya que no debi acabar con el por mas que lo pienso. Ahora, las consecuencias están pesando sobre mi y esta mal". Dijo Alisa, arrepentida.

"Vaya, por fin te das cuenta del error que cometiste. Espero que salgas de tu propia prisión y que jamás vuelvas a encerrarte entre cuatro paredes". Dijo Lili.

"Llevaste casi dos semanas sin moverte de tu cama, no comiste con nosotras, no dormiste, no saliste a la calle por más que insistamos en que lo hicieras, pero no… Estabas deshecha por dentro y sin ganas de hacer nada por fuera, pero… al fin, tomaste la iniciativa de tu vida. Ahora que vuelves a tu acostumbrado ritmo de siempre, ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora?". Pregunto Julia.

"Miren… He aprendido mi lección de no vivir las cosas demasiado rápido, pero también pude comprender que no debí terminar con el por cosas sin sentido. Sin embargo, aun no tengo pensado reconciliarme con Lars; lo que quiero hacer es regresar a la escuela y ponerme al día con mis estudios porque si no lo hago, me atrasare mucho mas y lo que es peor… podría repetir de año". Dijo Alisa que volvió a tomar el control de su vida y deshacerse de la depresión.

"Entonces, ¿querrás olvidarte de Lars? Puede que tú lo piensas de ese modo, yo no lo veo así. Está bien que quieras volver a estudiar y a recuperar el ánimo que lo perdiste desde que terminaste con el, pero habrá un tiempo en que volverás a pensar mucho en él porque te enseño lo que es un amor de verdad y hasta podrías acabar reconciliándote… Porque el seguirá siendo un buen partido para ti". Dijo Lili, ilusionándose con esa anhelada reconciliación entre Alisa y yo.

"Gracias, espero que pase porque, sere sincera: nunca he olvidado a Lars y ni lo olvidare porque lo sigo amando mas que a nadie lo mismo". Dijo Alisa.

"Bien, ¿Qué les parece si les invito a la discoteca? Esta noche se presenta Poison, una de mis cantantes favoritas y me encantaría que fueran conmigo a verla. Tengo tres entradas que compre previamente y que las regalo completamente gratis". Dijo Julia, mientras repartió los boletos a sus amigas para que vayan con ella.

"Un momento, ¿no es Poison, el grupo de rock pesado de los ochentas que cantaban y hacían miles de locuras en sus conciertos?". Pregunto Lili.

"No… Es una cantante que se apoda si, pero tiene un nombre real que no me acuerdo. Bien, les dare sus entradas de una vez". Dijo Julia.

"Muchas gracias, Julia, tu siempre pensando en nosotras". Dijo Alisa sonriendo y esperando que caiga la noche para salir a la calle.

En la noche, las chicas salieron a la discoteca para presenciar el concierto de una cantante pop, pero tuvieron que esperar la larga cola que se formo.

"Dios mío, la cola era enorme, pero valió la pena esperar. Denme sus entradas y yo pago por ustedes". Dijo Lili, mientras sus amigas le dieron sus entradas.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que nos acompañes, Alisa, espero que esto sea suficiente para acabar con tu depresión de una vez por todas". Dijo Julia.

"Lo se. Estoy anhelando este momento para divertirme con ustedes, mis mejores amigas". Dijo Alisa que abrazo a sus amigas y entraron a la discoteca.

Mientras las chicas hacían su cola para ingresar a la discoteca y ver el concierto de la cantante Poison, yo pasaba por el recinto buscando a Alisa para que me perdón por su error. Cuando ellas entraron al lugar, la androide sentía mi presencia a lo lejos, pero me retire porque no debía hacer el ridículo frente a la gente. Fue así que, luego de estar allí, ella se desplomo al sentir que me fui.

"Alisa, ¿Qué paso? Por favor, reacciona… Que alguien nos ayude, por favor. Alisa, despierta, por amor a Dios". Dijo Lili que auxilio a Alisa, mientras reaccionaba.

"Lars… ¿Dónde estás? Perdóname". Susurraba la androide. Ella pedia mi presencia siente que esta tan cerca pero, al mismo tiempo, lejos de reencontrarse conmigo.

"Lili, ¿no te das cuenta que Alisa esta tratando de llamar a alguien?". Pregunto Julia, mientras veía que su amiga en peligro estaba reaccionando.

"¿Qué? Ella se desmayo de la nada y se supone que no reaccionaria. ¿Cómo piensas que llama a alguien cuando se desplomo?". Pregunto Lili que discrepa con Julia.

"Escúchala primero y así sabrás que tengo razón. Yo sentí que hablo unas palabritas cuando estaba tirada en el piso". Dijo Julia.

"Lars…". Susurraba Alisa por segunda vez, insistiendo en reaccionar.

"Lo ves, esta hablando en voz baja. Quiere decir que esta recuperándose poco a poco". Dijo Julia haciendo entrar en razón a Lili.

Poison, cantante pop, ve que ocurrió este contratiempo y decide ir a cooperar con Julia y Lili antes de que comience su concierto.

"Disculpen, la voy a llevar al camerino. ¿Me ayudan, por favor?". Pregunto Poison que tomo a Alisa y, con la ayuda de Lili, la trasladan a la habitación.

"Gracias, Poison, eres muy amable. Vamos". Dijo la rubia adolescente.

La gente que asiste al concierto de Poison vio con pánico como Alisa estaba en el piso. Sus amigas estaban asustadas por este inesperado desmayo e intentan, por todos los medios, despertarla aunque sin éxito. ¿Qué pasara con ella? ¿Podrá reponer sus energías y reencontrarse conmigo para reconciliarse y recuperar ese amor puro y sincero que lo tuvo perdido desde que se separo de mí?


	3. Imperia, La Monarca de la Oscuridad

**Capitulo Tres: Imperia, la Monarca de la Oscuridad**

**Advertencia: Nitara, Tanya, Hayate y Poison son personajes de otros videjuegos. Imperia es OC.**

Los dioses aceptaron la petición de Zafina de reemplazarla para ir en nuestra búsqueda porque la maldad esta cada vez mas cerca y ella no esta disponible porque sufre una enfermedad que complica su salud y esta próximo a terminar con su vida. Por otro lado, Melinda Svensson, prima de Lars, llego de vacaciones y lo encontró en un hotel; entonces, lo reclamo por no estar viajando de luna de miel conmigo; fue asi que relato esta experiencia admitiendo que no descarta la posibilidad de un reencuentro donde le pediría perdón por mi error. Al dia siguiente, mis amigas me llamaron la atención porque no hacer nada desde que me separe de el. Entonces, me di cuenta que mi ruptura trajo consecuencias, pero aprendi que no debo hacer las cosas rapidamente ni terminar con el hombre a quien amo mucho y con la que pase momentos apasionados e inolvidables. De repente, Julia tuvo la idea de invitarnos a la discoteca donde se presentaría una cantante pop, con lo cual aceptamos. Ya en el lugar, después de la larga cola que hicimos, sentí que Lars estaba a metros de la entrada y cuando desapareció, me desplome al piso inexplicablemente. Mis amigas me auxiliaron y es allí donde mostraba una susurrante reacción, una señal de recuperación inmediata en la que el destino jugaría un papel importante en mi vida y me serviría como guía cuya meta es Lars.

"Alisa, despierta… Por el amor de Dios, reacciona". Dijo Lili que, junto con la cantante Poison, me llevaron a su camerino y me dieron un poco de agua para despertarme.

"Funciona, esta reaccionando favorablemente". Dijo Poison.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?". Pregunte, mientras me despertaba.

"Estas en el camerino de Poison, la cantante por la que vinimos a ver. Te desmayaste inexplicablemente, después reaccionaste llamando alguien con voz baja. ¿No será que esos susurros que salieron de tu boca fueron porque mencionaste a una persona muy especial para ti?". Pregunto Lili.

"No lo se, todo se me puso blanco cuando me desmaye y, de repente, alguien toco mi corazón, pronuncie su nombre reaccionando". Dije.

"Cuentame, ¿Qué nombre pronunciaste cuando susurrabas?". Pregunto.

"Lars… Varias veces susurre su nombre y eso me hizo despertar del desmayo que tuve. Me di cuenta que lo necesito tanto y que me hace falta su presencia; cuando termine el concierto de Poison, lo buscare y no descansare hasta hallarlo". Dije, convencida que lo encontrare aunque lo ultimo que haga en mi vida.

"Disculpen que meta porque soy algo curiosa para estas cosas, pero… Quería preguntarte algo, Alisa: ¿Quién es Lars y por que lo susurraste?". Pregunto Poison.

"El es un rebelde líder de las fuerzas militares que me salvo la vida hace ocho años y que me despertó de nuevo luego de un largo sueño para embarcarnos juntos hacia un viaje donde salvaríamos la tierra de la oscuridad y que, a medida que volvimos a conocernos mas a fondo, nos enamoramos profundamente. El me enseño a tener intimidades en la cama y recorrimos Europa juntos; estos y otros momentos fueron aquellos que nunca olvidare. Sin embargo, me di cuenta que hemos vivimos las cosas en un ritmo acelerado y fue asi que, opte por romper con el en una noche de luna de miel y el resto es historia". Relate de forma breve.

"No se porque dejaste pasar a un gran partido como Lars, querida. Lamento que decidieras que tu relación acabe inexplicablemente por razones inesperadas cuando todo iba de maravillas. Aun asi, cuando estas viviendo separada de el, ¿te arrepientes de haber tomado tal determinación?". Pregunto Poison.

"Totalmente, me arrepiento por haber hecho esto una y mil veces. Yo creo que es el peor que pude cometer hasta ahora". Dije, con sinceridad y con la mano en el corazón.

"Espero que lo encuentres y que puedas perdonarlo. Bueno, tengo que prepararme porque tenia que comenzar puntual mi show y ahora voy un poco retrasada. Si van estar entre el publico, será una buena idea ya que podrán del espectáculo que voy a ofrecer. Nos vemos luego". Dijo Poison, mientras nos retiramos de su camerino para presenciar el concierto.

"Para nosotras, fue un inmenso placer conocerte en persona y te agradecemos por ayudar a mi amiga cuando estaba desmayada". Dijo Lili, estrechando su mano.

"Gracias a ustedes porque lo debo todo a mis fans que son mi publico". Dijo Poison.

Mientras salimos del camerino de Poison dejando que se prepare para su concierto y conmigo recuperada, yo sigo pensando porque susurre a Lars varias veces cuando me desplome al suelo. Felizmente, me siento bien gracias a que me ayudaron, pero siento algo dentro de mi corazón que no me deja en paz y que tengo que saldarlo antes que sea demasiado tarde. Hemos disfrutado del concierto de principio a fin y salimos de la discoteca satisfechas por la magnífica interpretación que nos dio. Al dia siguiente, Julia se acerco y converso conmigo en mi habitación.

"Alisa, crei que anoche no te recuperarías tan fácilmente de tu desmayo. ¿Cómo asi pudiste reaccionar luego de que nos pasaras tremendo susto?". Pregunto Julia.

"Me dieron agua para beber y asi desperté. Gracias a Poison y a Lili que brindaron su apoyo, pero aun sigo sin tener paz en mi corazón". Dije.

"No me lo digas, ¿es por Lars, verdad?". Pregunto Julia.

"Adivinaste. Tengo que buscarme un momento para ir en su búsqueda y reencontrarme con el para pedirle perdón por el daño que le hice". Dije.

"¿Qué te parece si hoy será el momento para hacerlo?". Pregunto Julia.

"¿Quieres que lo haga hoy mismo? ¿Quieres que vaya a la calle y me pierda en sus avenidas con tal de que encuentre a Lars?". Pregunte, sorprendida.

"Alisa, comprende que si hoy lo buscas, asi sea en el dia o en la noche, lo encontraras mas pronto de lo que te imaginas y luego te daras cuenta de que bien habrá valido la pena. Toma mi consejo como amiga que soy y espero que te reconcilies con el lo mas pronto posible". Dijo Julia.

"Lo se, Julia, pero tengo miedo de que salga mal y que Lars no me perdone; esto es lo peor que me podría pasar si las cosas me saldrían al revés". Dije.

"No pienses en lo negativo, todo saldrá bien, como te dije antes". Dijo Julia.

"De acuerdo, hoy pondré en marcha mi plan y seguire tu consejo al pie de la letra sin tenerle miedo a lo que podrá pasar. Voy alistándome para salir". Dije.

Minutos después, estaba lista para salir para buscar a Lars por cielo, mar y tierra sin descanso alguno con la única consigna de tener su perdón por mi error. Sin embargo, en lo mas profundo de la oscuridad, habita una poderosa reina llamada Imperia y su propósito es conquistar la tierra con el poder de cuatro gemas que están ubicadas alrededor del mundo y robar a los dioses "La Espada de la Eternidad" para usarla junto con las gemas y obtener mas poder de lo que jamás imagino. Imperia y sus hijos Nitara, Tanya y Hayate usaran a gente inocente para convertirlos en sus esclavos para llegar a su meta final.

"Las gemas… Ansio tener las gemas para la conquista del planeta, quienes se atrevan arruinar nuestros planes… lo pagara con sus vidas". Dijo la reina.

"Reina Imperia, las gemas están localizadas en cuatro puntos distintos de la tierra; haremos una parada por allí y encontrar gente con el corazón puro para hacerlos nuestros esclavos de corazón corrupto y malvado, esa es nuestra primera consigna para estar cerca de las gemas y de la conquista del planeta". Dijo Tanya.

"Excelente, princesa Tanya. Es el justo el lugar que debemos ir para llevar a cabo nuestros maléficos planes y de encarar a mi odiosa hermana Zafina. ¿Qué será de ella y de sus engendros protegidos? Tengo curiosidad de saberlo, pero cuando estemos juntas… las cosas serán distintas". Dijo Imperia.

Por otro lado, la búsqueda por tratar de encontrar a Lars resulto ser mas complicada de lo que pensé. Pasaron varias horas, ya se hizo de noche, hacia mucho frio y yo estaba perdida, pero aun no me daba por vencida aunque la batería este por acabarse. Sin embargo, cuando todas mis esperanzas parecían desvanecerse, alguien me sorprendió por la espalda inesperadamente.

"¿Adivina quien esta contigo, querida?". Pregunto ese extraño que me cubrió los ojos; luego, tome sus delicadas manos, voltee y…

"Por Dios Santo, crei que no iba encontrarte… Me hiciste tanta falta, Lars". Dije, mientras me caian las lagrimas cuando me reencontré con el y abrazarlo.

"Si, lo mismo digo, Alisa, pero ya deja de llorar porque me haras llorar a mi también. Dime, ¿Cómo soportaste estar dos años sin mi?". Pregunto mi amado.

"Lo soporte, pero cai en depresión durante casi un año entero porque no podría aguantar el hecho de que estes ausente luego de que rompiera contigo. Sin embargo, aprendi mis lecciones y espero que no vuelva cometer esos crasos errores que podrían acabar con nuestra relación sentimental". Dije, sinceramente.

"Lamento que hayas pasado por un duro momento luego de nuestra separación y también lamento que esto fuese a terminar de la manera mas rápida que jamás hubiese existido; Alisa, quiero ser sincero contigo como lo fuiste conmigo, cuando me contaste lo que te ha pasado". Dijo Lars, pero algo interrumpio la charla.

La nave de la Reina Imperia llego a nuestro planeta y ella, desde su trono, nos observa detenidamente e indica a sus hijos que ataquen el lugar donde estamos.

"¿Qué es esa nave y como llego a la tierra?". Pregunte, aterrorizada.

"No se, pero sea lo que sea, tenemos que encontrar nuestras plumas de transformación y enfrentarnos a esta nueva amenaza". Dijo Lars.

"Vamonos de aquí, otro dia conversaremos largo y tendido porque esta charla esta oficialmente interrumpida cuando casi estaríamos por reconciliarnos. Subete a mi espalda porque daremos un pequeño paseo". Dije, mientras escapamos de la Reina Imperia que ya saqueo una parte de la ciudad.

"Olvide por completo de que ya no tenemos nuestros amuletos de transformación que nos convierten en "Los Principes". Y tampoco traje mi carro para ir a toda velocidad; no me cabe la menor duda que tenemos que irnos a pie". Dijo Lars después de que nos escondimos en un callejón.

Imperia nos miro con interés y tomo su altavoz para lanzarnos una advertencia.

"¿Ustedes son los pupilos de Zafina? Pues, díganle que estamos a la conquista de su planeta y que si los tres llegasen a estropearlo, serán los primeros en ver como una parte de su hogar será destruida". Dijo Imperia que pretende dar una muestra de cómo acaba con la vida de seres inocentes en nuestra presencia.

"¿Quién eres y a que viniste a atacarnos?". Pregunte, indignada.

"Soy la Reina Imperia, monarca de la oscuridad y vengo aquí con la mejor intención de que Zafina de un plan a la mano con lo cual me permite conquistar su hogar a mi modo o destruirlo si amenazan echar por la borda todos mis oscuros propósitos. Vayan temiéndome, muchachos, porque hare hasta lo imposible por causarles el mayor daño posible; pronto me enfrentare contra ustedes y aquí los estaré esperando". Dijo Imperia, que antes de irse, ordeno a sus sirvientes que nos ataquen estando nosotros en el aire protegiéndonos.

"¿Estás bien, Alisa?". Pregunto Lars, mientras trata de levantarme.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien, pero sea como sea, tenemos una nueva amenaza que pretende apoderarse de nuestro planeta o destruirla a como de lugar". Dije.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Zafina, ella muestra signos de dolor a medida que su enfermedad sigue avanzando a paso lento.

"Mi salud empeora. La Reina Imperia adelanto su llegada a la tierra, debo hacer que Alisa y Lars se preparen para lo peor". Dijo Zafina, mientras soportaba su dolor.

Los dioses aparecieron ni bien sintieron que la maldad arribo en nuestro planeta y se percataron que Zafina empeoro su salud; así que, fueron en su auxilio.

"Por Dios, estas transpirando y tu salud comienza a deteriorarse. ¿Zafina, te encuentras bien?". Pregunto el dios del trueno.

"Nunca me había sentido peor. ¿Encontraron a Alisa y Lars? Es urgente que vengan de inmediato porque tengo importante que decir a los dos". Dijo Zafina.

"No pudimos hacerlo… Es nuestra culpa por no encontrarlos a tiempo antes de que el enemigo se aproximara tan rápido e invada la tierra". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"Descuiden, ella adelanto su llegada y por eso, necesito que mis elegidos vengan para que sepan de algo importante y que podría cambiar todo". Aseguraba ella.

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella y a que vino a la tierra?". Pregunto el dios del fuego.

"No se, pero yo necesito de alguien que cuide mi salud, mientras ustedes se ocuparan de mis elegidos antes de que sigan invadiendo nuestro hogar". Dijo Zafina.

¿Qué es eso importante que Zafina esta refiriéndose? ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer Imperia y sus fieles sirvientes ahora que llegaron a la tierra y ya causaron sus primeros estragos? ¿Podre reconciliarme con Lars y recuperar su amor antes de que el enemigo siga interrumpiéndonos de nuevo? ¿Seremos nosotros quienes salvaremos la tierra una vez mas? Muchas preguntas se tejen, pero no podemos responder todo en un solo dia, tendremos que esperar a que esto pase.


	4. Zafina Se Confiesa con el Corazon

**Capitulo Cuatro: Zafina Se Confiesa con el Corazón**

Mis amigas y yo fuimos a un concierto en la discoteca con la consigna de olvidarme de la depresión, de repente, me desmaye repentinamente cuando supe que Lars estaba a pocos metros de la entrada; susurre su nombre varias veces, pero Lili y la cantante Poison me llevaron hacia el camerino de la artista para auxiliarme y a cambio de ello, le conté a la chica de pelo rosado sobre todos los momentos que pase con él hasta nuestra ruptura. Al día siguiente, de vuelta en el hotel, Julia me brindo algunos consejos para poder buscar a Lars hasta encontrarlo. Entonces, salí en su búsqueda; no descansaba, no me detenía aunque se hacía de noche y para mi, estar en la oscuridad era difícil porque fue imposible de ubicarlo; sin embargo, cuando todas mis esperanzas parecían desvanecerse, el me sorprendió primero encontrándome por detrás; tanta fue mi alegría que lo abrace entre lagrimas, pero directamente, fui al grano contándole todo con lujo de detalles. Cuando parecía que la reconciliación se daba por hecha, una nave extraña aterrizo en la tierra y una mujer destruye una pequeña parte de la ciudad como muestra de lo que podría ser capaz si nosotros arruinaríamos su plan, pero por más que escapemos de los invasores, su nave nos ataco de nuevo. Por otro lado, la salud de Zafina comienza a deteriorarse ya que la astrologa sintió que su hermana, la misteriosa Reina Imperia, adelanto su llegada y necesita de nosotros con urgencia porque tiene algo importante que decirnos y que solo los dioses lo saben de antemano.

Recién pude regresar en la madrugada luego de toparme por primera vez con la Reina Imperia y de reencontrarme con Lars, después de mucho tiempo, tratando de reconciliarme con el. Al día siguiente, Lili y Julia visitaron mi habitación y se percataron de mis heridas en varias partes de mi cuerpo.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Alisa! ¿Por qué llegaste golpeada de la calle?". Pregunto Julia, mientras vieron como regrese lastimada por culpa de la Reina Imperia.

"Una nave extraña llego a la tierra y nos ataco inesperadamente. También ataco una pequeña parte de la ciudad y nos lanzo una severa amenaza". Dije.

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'nos'? ¿Acaso estuviste con alguien más?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, estuve con Lars. Nos reencontramos de nuevo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme; intentamos reconciliarnos, pero nos invadieron, nos amenazaron con conquistar el planeta o destruirla si Zafina y nosotros llegásemos a echarlo todo por la borda". Dije, mientras las tres nos sentamos en la cama.

"¿Pudiste escuchar la voz de la persona que los ataco?". Pregunto Julia.

"Según lo que oímos, su voz corresponde al de una mujer corrompida por la maldad que se convirtió en la soberana del mundo inferior. Todavía no la conocimos en persona, pero ya está causando estragos en la tierra y no solo porque tiene algo que ver con Zafina sino porque quiere ser gobernadora de ambos mundos". Dije.

"Así que, deberías prepararte mentalmente porque ella es una enemiga mortal que podría acabar con todo lo que encuentre a su paso". Dijo Lili.

"No solamente yo, Lars debe prepararse porque juntos hemos salvado la tierra por primera vez; la sacamos de la oscuridad que pudo haber sido azotada de no ser por Zafina que nos ayudo a convertirnos en los héroes que el planeta necesita. Ahora, esta enemiga es mucho más poderosa de lo que pensamos". Dije.

"Hablando de tu otrora novio, ¿Qué paso con Lars en la calle? Nos dijiste que se reencontraron en plena vía pública antes de que esa nave invadiera la tierra. ¿Qué pudieron decirse cuando se volvieron a ver después de casi… dos años? ¿Le dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir?". Pregunto Julia.

"Bueno, no le dije todo, pero pude decirle que me hizo tanta falta cuando estuve un año sola y que su ausencia durante este tiempo me llevo a una depresión enorme que no lo podía soportar. Ante esto, Lars me dijo que, aun a pesar de todo, me sigue amando con todo su corazón". Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Vaya, valió la pena perderte en la oscuridad de la noche y en plena calle con tal de que te encuentres con Lars. Felicidades, lástima que no ha durado mucho este reencuentro porque, como sabemos, una nave enemiga aterrizo y los ataco sin contemplaciones. ¿Volverás a verlo?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, lo hare porque quiero terminar lo que empecé cuando nos reencontramos". Dije, pero un mensaje de texto que me enviaron a mi celular me puso en alerta.

"Te mandan un mensaje a tu celular, ¿no piensas atender?". Pregunto Julia.

"Si, voy a atender y enseguida vengo". Dije, retirándome de la habitación y confiscar mi celular para ver quién fue el destinatario del mensaje.

El mensaje decía:

Alisa, te necesito en la casa de Zafina urgentemente. Te amo, Lars.

"Chicas, es Lars quien me envió un mensaje. Tengo que ir a la casa de Zafina porque se presento una emergencia. Así que, nos vemos". Dije, mientras regrese al cuarto.

"Llámanos por si esa nave misteriosa reaparece para atacar la casa de la astrologa o el resto de la ciudad o si por si vuelves a reconciliarte con Lars". Dijo Lili.

"Está bien, las mantendré informadas como sea; de repente, me demoro, no lo se. Nos vemos". Dije, mientras salte por la ventana del hotel.

Entonces, fui volando a la casa de Zafina porque se presento una emergencia en el lugar. Cuando llegue allí, encontré a la tarotista conversando con Lars.

"Hola chicos, lamento la demora. Lars, sé que me enviaste un mensaje diciendo que hay una emergencia en esta casa y puedo adivinar de que se trata esto". Dije.

"Si, Zafina está mal de salud y justo ella me acaba de decir que su enfermedad esta empeorándose a causa de la llegada de un nuevo enemigo". Dijo Lars.

"¿Tú crees que eso se debe a que la nave de la Reina Imperia aterrizo nuestro planeta y que la enfermedad de Zafina se deteriore por eso?". Pregunte.

"Podría ser… Precisamente, de eso quiero hablarles, chicos. Existe entre Imperia y yo, una rivalidad de hermanas. Ella siempre envidio todo lo que yo tenía, mis padres siempre me preferían por ser una chica que se comportaba bien a diferencia de la otra que tenia mas defectos que virtudes. Un día… escapo de la casa y dejo la tierra para internarse en el inframundo y así, elaborar su plan para conquistar este planeta o destruirla como parte de su venganza contra mí". Relato Zafina.

"No puedo creer que ella sea tu hermana. Ahora lo entiendo todo, Imperia quiere vengarse contra ti y para eso, quiere que te digamos lo que ella sería capaz de hacer con el planeta si los tres nos unimos para arruinar sus macabros planes. Zafina, esa nave que llego a la tierra nos ataco por primera vez y nosotros no estuvimos preparados, solo pudimos escapar de sus garras". Dije.

"Puede que lo haga una, dos o varias veces, a nosotros nos importa poco, pero si Imperia quiere que nos unamos para acabar con sus planes, que lo haga. Sin embargo, no estoy en condiciones para enfrentarla al lado de ustedes porque mi enfermedad está avanzando más y, en cualquier momento, puede acabar con mi vida. Por eso, necesito que alguien cuide de mi salud antes de que empeore cada vez más, a tal punto que llegue a su límite". Dijo Zafina.

"¿Qué haremos nosotros ahora que no tendremos de alguien que nos apoye?". Pregunto Lars, preocupado por la situación por la que ella pasa.

"No se preocupen por mí, yo seguiré siendo la tarotista de siempre, continuaré con mi vida, hipnotizando y prediciendo el futuro, mientras ustedes seguirán siendo mis elegidos, pero ahora… estarán en otras buenas manos. Tres dioses vendrán para guiarles el camino y salvar nuestro planeta por segunda vez". Dijo Zafina.

"¿Dioses? Ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son. ¿Qué pretenden hacer con nosotros, mientras tú no estés allí, ayudándonos?". Pregunte.

"No se los puedo decir, será mejor que ellos se lo digan personalmente en otro momento, pero les puedo asegurar que su enemiga que tienen enfrente es mucho más poderosa de lo que jamás se enfrentaron". Dijo Zafina viendo la posibilidad de que Lars y yo podamos salvar el mundo de nuevo.

"Yo sé quien puede cuidar tu salud, Zafina". Dijo Lars que tuvo una idea brillante.

Entonces, el plan de Lars empezaría a dar marcha…

"Hola, ¿Melinda? ¿Me escuchas? Te habla tu primo y necesito tu ayuda urgentemente". Dijo, mientras hablaba mediante su celular con Melinda.

"Hola, primo, que sorpresa escucharte hablar por teléfono. Mira, estoy muy sola y quiero que, cuando llegues, me lleves a pasear, ¿por favor?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Mira, ahora no tengo tiempo para ir contigo de paseo. Debo decirte algo importante: Zafina, la astrologa a quien la conociste hace unos años, está mal de salud y necesita de alguien quien la cuide antes de que una enfermedad que la aqueja termine con su vida. ¿Podrías hacer eso, por favor?". Pregunto Lars.

"De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta, pero que conste que está en juego la vida de su amiga Zafina, espero que no se muera. ¿Quieres que vaya a cuidarla desde este momento o ya iré mañana temprano a su casa?". Pregunto Melinda que termino por aceptar la petición de Lars pese a que ella lo pensó mucho.

"Ve mañana a primera hora. Ella estará muy agradecida de que la cuides todo el tiempo posible, gracias por ofrecerte; te adoro, prima, nos vemos". Dijo Lars.

"¿Y que fue? ¿Conseguiste alguien para que vele por Zafina?". Pregunte.

"Si, mañana vendrá mi prima, Melinda. Al principio, se negaba a venir, pero le dije que era urgente que lo hiciera porque estaba en juego su vida". Respondía.

"Qué bueno. Un problema menos; era fácil de resolver". Dije.

"Hiciste bien en pedirle a alguien que cuide mi salud; te felicito, Lars. Ahora que ya solucionamos este pequeño problema, ustedes tendrán la difícil misión de enfrentarse a la maldad de Imperia con tal de salvar el planeta una vez más. Es momento de que los dioses los ayuden para que vuelvan a ser "Los Príncipes del Corazón Eterno" porque la esperanza de nuestro hogar estará en manos de ustedes. Ella no descansara hasta verme destruida". Dijo Zafina.

"Y haremos hasta lo imposible por salvar nuestro hogar de nuevo. Lo hicimos una vez y fue una experiencia intensa que lo queremos repetir". Dijo Lars.

Lars y yo éramos conscientes de que podríamos destruir la maldad de Imperia y defender la vida de Zafina. Ahora que la astrologa no está dispuesta del todo de enfrentarla cara a cara, la responsabilidad recaerá en nosotros porque si protegimos el planeta una vez más, esta vez lo haríamos ante una enemiga mucho más poderosa que el anterior. Es hora de que la reina de la oscuridad sepa de una vez lo que "Los Príncipes del Corazón Eterno" seriamos capaces de hacer.


	5. Hipnosis para Curar el Mal de Amores

**Capitulo Cinco: Hipnosis para Curar el Mal de Amores**

He regresado muy golpeada de la calle luego de que la Reina Imperia llegara junto con su nave a invadir nuestro planeta y se dedicara solo a amenazar a Zafina con ser la dueña de nuestro territorio o deshacerse del mismo lugar y atacar tanto a mi como a Lars sin tener compasión. Al dia siguiente, Lili y Julia me recibieron para atenderme y yo les explique a mis amigas como fue reencontrarme con el, también como ha sido la llegada de la reina de la oscuridad a la tierra y el motivo para prepararnos para una próxima confrontación. De repente, el rebelde me mando un mensaje de texto donde decía que debía ir a la casa de Zafina; cuando estuve allí, ella nos dijo que esta delicada de salud y no puede ayudarnos a enfrentar a Imperia y además, nos revelo que ella es su maligna hermana y pretende vengarse de la tarotista conquistando o destruyendo la tierra. Para que no estemos solos, tres dioses vendrán en su reemplazo, dispuestos a cuidarnos como nuestros guardianes para guiarnos hacia la meta de salvar el planeta una vez mas de las garras de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, a Lars se le ocurrió una gran idea: llamo a su prima Melinda desde su celular diciéndole que vaya a la casa de Zafina para que cuide de ella; al principio se negó, pero luego acepto con la consigna de que una vida esta en juego. Con un problema menos, estamos listos para que reaparezcan "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" con la misión de evitar que la maldad de Imperia se esparza por todo el planeta por segunda ocasión.

Aun Lars y yo seguíamos en la nueva casa de Zafina que se compro con el dinero que sus padres la dieron cuando volvió a la India, mientras que la primera casa nos la dio para que podamos vivir juntos después de que nos casaramos, pero luego de que rompimos, solo el tomo la casa para hacerla suya y ahora esta conviviendo con Melinda, su prima. En cambio, yo regrese a mi hotel de siempre e invite a Lili y Julia para que me acompañen a no sentirme sola. Volviendo a la historia, la vidente tenia mas cosas para contarnos antes de regresar a nuestras casas.

"Ahora que ya se comprometieron a salvar la tierra por segunda vez, yo les quiero preguntar algo que… tal vez, les sea algo incomodo para ustedes". Dijo.

"No se que cosa nos incomodara, pero preguntanos lo que quieras". Dijo Lars.

"Me entere que ustedes terminaron rompieron su relación sentimental por motivos que solo lo saben. ¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente?". Pregunto Zafina.

"Ya le dije que simplemente fue idea de Alisa. Habiamos roto en plena luna de miel porque ella quiso seguir disfrutando de su soltería y que hemos vivido apresuradamente nuestra etapa de casados; entonces, ella quiso tener un tiempo determinado para continuar con su libertad". Dijo Lars, pero yo alce la mano para poder intervenir con mi versión.

"Lo que dijo Lars es cierto… Mira, yo cometi un grave error el haber terminado con el, pero yo siento el mismo amor que sentí desde que el me despertó de esa cama criogenica hace varios años y nunca lo pude olvidarlo por mas que quiera. Justo anoche, antes de que la Reina Imperia nos invada, me reencontré con el tratando de arrepentirme por mi mal proceder. El también admitió que me amaba tanto como yo y nunca me cambiaria por otra". Dije.

"Pues, si tu dices que lo amas, mientras que Lars aclara lo mismo… no queda otra opción mas que reconciliarse entre ustedes". Dijo Zafina.

"Pero Zafina… tenemos miedo de que Imperia nos invada nuevamente y ataque esta hermosa casa que compraste". Dije, protegiendo su casa.

"Imperia no llegara a atacarnos de nuevo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Qué les parece si a ambos les puedo inducir a una sesión de hipnosis con lo poco de fuerza que tengo, debido a mi enfermedad, para demostrar que se aman y llegar a la conclusión de que esta reconciliación se puede dar?". Pregunto Zafina.

"Esperate un momento. Creo que no estamos de acuerdo que nos hipnotices con lo que resta de tu energía. ¿Podemos irnos un ratito a deliberar?". Pregunte.

"Claro, como gusten, yo los espero aquí". Dijo Zafina, mientras vio como nos retiramos de la habitación para tomar una decision.

Por otro lado, Imperia trama su primer plan de venganza contra Zafina con lo cual daría comienzo a sus ataques contra nuestra población.

"Nitara, tengo una misión importante que necesito que hagas. Ve a la tierra y esparce la semilla del mal que sembré en cualquier parte; de esta se plantara una planta capaz de quitar la energía de los seres humanos y que estos sean mios. Este plan servirá de mucho para que Zafina empiece a pagar por todas las veces que me hizo sufrir; ah, eso no es todo: a esos Principes los voy a eliminar primero; luego ire por ella para completar mi venganza". Dijo Imperia.

"Y, ¿Dónde están las semillas malignas que plantaste?". Pregunto Nitara.

"Estan en dos bolsas pequeñas que Hayate te las entregara en este momento. Ve a los mejores lugares que veas y vierte la semilla del mal en la maceta, quiero la energía de todos los seres humanos en este momento porque se viene el apocalipsis mas grande que jamás se haya visto en la tierra. Ve donde el samurái, que te de las semillas y cumple con la misión". Dijo Imperia.

"Como ordene, mi señora". Dijo Nitara que tiene un plan en mente antes de llevar a cabo la misión que la Reina Imperia le impuso.

Por otro lado, Lars y yo todavía no nos pusimos de acuerdo para que Zafina nos hipnotice; este modo era la única llave que tenia para la reconciliación definitiva.

"¿Estas de acuerdo que Zafina nos hipnotice una vez mas para que pueda resurgir nuestro amor? Ya me lo hizo a mi hace dos años cuando tenia un presentimiento extraño de lo que iba a pasar con mi futuro. ¿A ti no te lo hicieron anteriormente?". Pregunto Lars.

"No me acuerdo, pero si queremos recuperar lo que perdimos en el amor y no volver a caer en los mismos errores, debemos hacer que Zafina se meta en nuestras mentes y nos induzca en un sueño profundo… No nos queda otra alternativa, Lars". Dije, convencida de que la astrologa si puede hipnotizarnos.

"¿Estas segura, Alisa? Pues, entonces, estoy de acuerdo contigo con que nos hipnoticen, regresemos con Zafina". Dijo Lars, mientras llegamos a un acuerdo.

Hemos regresado a la habitación de la tarotista y vidente con el único propósito de que se meta en nuestras mentes y termine con esto de una vez por todas.

"Zafina, hemos pensado mucho entre Lars y yo y al final, decidimos que si podrías hacernos el favor de hipnotizarnos para que despeje su duda". Dije.

"Sabia que aceptarían esto. Pues bien, siéntense y relájense en mi cama que los llevare a un estado de sueño profundo donde se despejaran varias dudas". Dijo.

Asi que, Zafina saco un amuleto y nos puso a dormir con las palabras clásicas que siempre hacen los ilusionistas cuando practican la hipnosis. Estuvimos parados, uno frente a otro, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando todo lo que preguntaba la astrologa sobre nuestra ruptura que se produjo en plena luna de miel.

"¿Estan dispuestos a perdonarse mutuamente por los errores que ambos cometieron y que llevaron a la ruptura de su romance?". Pregunto Zafina.

"Si, lo estamos". Dijimos los dos en coro, mientras ella continuaba adentrándose en nuestras mentes por medio del la hipnosis.

"¿Quieren volver a retomar su amor y enfrentarse a las obstáculos que se les presenta la vida?". Pregunto por segunda vez.

"Si… El amor puede más que cualquier negatividad". Dijimos al unísono de nuevo.

"Pues bien, acérquense y bésense si se aman mucho y si se quieren reconciliarse". Dijo Zafina, mientras nos acercamos y nos besamos apasionadamente en la boca ante el asombro de la vidente que se mostro feliz porque su plan le salió a la perfeccion. Gracias a esta sesión hipnotica, nuestra reconciliación se dio y nuestro amor volvió a renacer como el ave fénix.

"Ya fue suficiente. Sonare mi campana para que despierten de este sueño profundo y para que me digan que sintieron cuando estaban dormidos". Dijo Zafina.

"¿Qué ha pasado? He sentido un sabor muy raro en mi boca". Dije.

"Supongo que tu mente quedo en blanco luego de que pasaras por una sesión de sueño profundo, justo como tu y Lars pedían, con lo poco de energía que me quedaba. Lo que ambos hicieron fue besarse en la boca reconciliándose luego de que ambos cometieran el error de separarse y no se dieron cuenta". Dijo.

"¿Nos besamos? Ni siquiera sentimos que nuestros labios se rozaban, estuvimos con las mentes completamente en blanco, pero… quiero aprovechar el momento para besar nuevamente a la chica de mi vida y decirle que nos hemos reconciliado y que este amor será mucho mas fuerte que antes". Dijo Lars que tomo la iniciativa.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer, Lars? De repente, tomaras el control y…". Dije, pero el se me acerco y me dio un segundo beso, mas apasionante que el anterior.

"Vaya, si que la hipnosis funciono. Muchas felicidades, chicos, la reconciliación se dio y el amor resurgio de las cenizas. Ahora, la pregunta que me hago y que, de repente, ustedes se hacen es… ¿Cómo van a compartir su labor como héroes y divulgar su renovado romance ante sus amigos?". Pregunto Zafina.

"No se preocupe, lo tendremos todo controlado". Dije.

Esa misma noche, regresamos de la casa de Zafina con las ganas enormes de contarles a nuestras amigas sobre mi reconciliación con Lars.

"Lili, estoy sumamente feliz y, al mismo tiempo, triste por lo que pase hoy". Dije.

"Vaya, tuviste sentimientos encontrados luego de tu visita a esa astrologa. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te dijo?". Pregunto Lili, quien me recibió primero.

"Bueno, lamentablemente, ella no podrá ayudarnos a guiar nuestro camino para vencer a la Reina Imperia por una enfermedad que pretende terminar con su vida, pero… tres dioses vendrán en su reemplazo y nos ayudaran para derrotar a la maldad que esta azotando la tierra". Dije.

"Es una pena por Zafina, pero se que no se morirá de esa manera, ya que tanto hizo por ti y por Lars desde la primera vez que la oscuridad amenazo con destruir la tierra. Lo bueno es que estarán en muy buenas manos y no te puedes quejar por eso. Esa es la parte triste… ¿Cuál es la parte feliz de esto?". Pregunto Lili.

"La parte feliz es que… estoy muy enamorada; es mas, te tengo una sorpresa". Dije.

"¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes preparado? Cuentamelo, por favor, que me muero de la curiosidad". Dijo Lili.

"Bueno, te la revelare en este momento… Lars, pasa, por favor". Dije, mientras hice entrar a mi enamorado al hotel ante la atónita mirada de Lili.

"Alisa, vaya… por fin lograste lo que querías aunque se veía venir desde que nos contaste. No sabes cuanto me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo". Dijo su amiga.

"Muchas gracias, nosotros tampoco pensamos que la hipnosis podría funcionar ni bien Zafina se metia en nuestras mentes para conseguir el propósito de que nos hagamos las pases y lo hizo con la poca de energía que tenia ya que se encuentra delicada de salud, pero aun asi, pudo hipnotizarnos". Dijo Lars.

"Que bonito que el amor renació una vez mas, pero ahora… ¿Cómo haremos para la distribución de las habitaciones?". Pregunto Lili.

"Verdad, gracias por recordarlo, pero no será necesario distribuir porque, como mi cama es grande, Lars y yo podemos compartir habitación y dormir juntos". Dije.

"Ah, que bueno porque yo pensaba ceder mi cuarto a Lars, empacar mis cosas y regresar a Monaco con mi familia luego de unas largas vacaciones". Dijo Lili.

"Si… Ahora que Lars y yo volvimos a estar juntos, es casi imposible que nuestro amor sea imperido y que la maldad de Imperia pueda con nosotros porque… si nos comprometimos a arruinar los oscuros planes de esta reina, será porque debemos salvar el mundo por segunda ocasión y que todo regrese a la normalidad". Dije.

"Es verdad. Una vez mas, llevan una gran responsabilidad bajo sus hombros, el mundo los necesita de nuevo y si nos decepcionan… la oscuridad ensombrecerá la tierra y ya no habrá nadie que pueda vencer. Deberan mantenerse unidos, ya que estando asi, será mas fácil poder derrotar a la Reina Imperia". Aconsejo Lili.

En eso, nuestros amuletos de transformación, perdidos en un inicio cuando nos enfrentamos a la Reina Imperia por primera vez fueron recuperados y llegaron a nosotros en un acto de magia gracias a su poder y a la telepatía que Zafina uso. Y con ello, vino un sobre abierto que decía:

"Chicos, tienen en su poder los amuletos que los transformaran en "Los Principes…"; ya saben la frase que tienen que decir. Mucha suerte, Zafina".

"¡Por el Poder del Corazon Eterno!". Dijimos los dos al unisono, sonriendo frente a frente y juntando nuestras manos para alzarlas al cielo.

Ahora si, el poder de la hipnosis hizo que el amor renazca entre las cenizas y permitió que Lars y yo hiciéramos las paces. Ya no habrá nadie que pueda separarnos ni nadie que impida que la oscuridad reine sobre la tierra, "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" están de nuevo en la casa.


	6. Desaparecidos en Medio de la Nada

**Capitulo Seis: Desaparecidos en Medio de la Nada**

Zafina nos pregunto cuál fue el verdadero motivo por la que Alisa y yo terminamos y que cada uno cometió un error en hacerlo porque nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos, pero no negamos el hecho de que nos resistimos a olvidarnos el uno del otro. Sin embargo, la astrologa tuvo la idea de inducirnos a una sesión de hipnosis con la poca energía que le quedaba con la finalidad de poder hacer las paces, pero estábamos indecisos por lo que teníamos que conversar primero y después decidir si aceptamos o lo rechazamos. Por otro lado, la Reina Imperia prepara un primer plan que consiste en robar las energías de todos los seres humanos a través de una semilla maligna plantada en cualquier parte de la tierra; así, ella comenzaría su venganza contra Zafina y contra nosotros. Luego de tanto pensar, Alisa y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que podíamos ser hipnotizados y así sucedió: la vidente pudo meterse en nuestras mentes hasta llegar a un punto donde nos pidió que diéramos un beso apasionado a ciegas. Una vez que despertamos del sueño, fumamos la pipa de la paz, pero eso no fue suficiente para mí; entonces, tome la iniciativa para darle otro apasionante beso a Alisa. Una vez que nos reconciliamos, regresamos al hotel para contarle a Lili que se impacto por todo lo que escucho luego de la visita que le hicimos a Zafina, por lo que pensó cederle su habitación para mí, pero Alisa pensó en que podía compartir su cuarto para que podamos dormir juntos y que ya no era necesario que su amiga regrese a su casa después de pasar sus vacaciones de verano. Al final, la tarotista encuentra nuestros amuletos de transformación y usando su poder telepático nos las envía con la convicción de que nos preparemos en serio para enfrentar la maldad de su hermana seriamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Melinda llega a la casa de Zafina para comenzar a cuidarla antes de que su enfermedad avance y termine con su vida.

"Hola, ¿tu eres la astrologa del que tanto me hablaron mis amigos, verdad?". Pregunto Melinda que entro a la casa acompañado por un mayordomo.

"Si, mucho gusto. ¿Y tu eres la prima del que Lars me menciono en mas de una ocasión?". Pregunto Zafina, estrechando su mano.

"Asi es, es un placer conocerte, señorita. Vine por encargo de mi primo para que la cuide en caso usted se ponga peor. Y antes que se me olvide, le traje medicamentos que me recomendó el doctor cuando fui al para que se sienta mejor". Dijo Melinda que tuvo la iniciativa de comprar medicinas para que Zafina las consuma todos los dias.

"Muchas gracias, pero no te molestes en haber traído los medicamentos; yo también los tengo y los tomo en los horarios que me sugirieron. Asi que, muchas gracias por tu intención en regalármelas". Dijo Zafina que tomo la foto en la que estaba junto con Alisa y conmigo.

"¿Esto te trae muchos recuerdos?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Si, ver a Alisa y Lars juntos es lindo. En mi corazón, invade una cierta nostalgia por todos los momentos que he vivido con ellos desde que llegue a sus vidas. Ahora que estoy delicada de salud, no podre guiarlos hacia su meta como he querido, pero ellos seguirán estando en buenas manos". Dijo Zafina.

"Si, espero que sus nuevos guardianes les indiquen el camino correcto para que puedan vencer esta horrible tempestad oscura que esta causando estragos por aquí y que no nos dejan vivir en paz de nuevo. Bueno, voy a desempacar mis maletas, ¿hay una habitación donde pueda instalarme?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Si, por ahí encontraras un cuarto de huéspedes, allí es donde te instalaras por ahora. Dentro de una hora, tomare esta pastilla con un vaso de agua". Dijo.

"Yo se lo traeré enseguida. Mientras tanto, recuestese en su cama". Dijo Melinda.

Por otro lado, los dioses salen en busca de los Principes con la única finalidad de llevarlos a un lugar desconocido y prepararlos para enfrentarse a Imperia.

"Es hora de buscar a los Principes de una vez ya que hemos esperado la ultima hora para que Imperia aparezca y cause estragos en la tierra, mientras que nosotros aun no hemos hecho nada al respecto". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"No desesperes, trueno, ya los encontraremos tarde o temprano aunque el caos empiece a desatarse en cualquier momento". Dijo el dios del fuego.

Sin embargo, Nitara aparece frente a los dioses con las semillas que debilitarían a los humanos cuando se absorbe las energias.

"¿Adonde creen que van, señores intrusos? ¿Acaso creen que pasaran desapercibidos disfranzandose de monjes?". Pregunto la vampiresa.

"Disculpe usted, nosotros no somos monjes, somos tres dioses que andamos en la búsqueda de "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno". ¿Nos puede hacer un favor? Pongase a un lado que nos esta interrumpiendo el paso y no queremos causar problemas aquí". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"De acuerdo, me ire, pero no sin antes… Dejarles esto". Dijo Nitara que saco unas semillas de su pequeña bolsa para absorber las energias de los dioses.

"Cuidado, es una trampa que tiene en mano". Dijo el dios del fuego cuando vio que ella caso las semillas.

Mientras los dioses estaban alertas por lo que Nitara haría con las semillas, la vampiresa lanza un par de ellas, pero falla porque desaparecieron.

"Vaya, desaparecieron. Justo los tenia frente a mi, pero como fueron muy astutos… escaparon de mi cuando estaba a punto de absorber su energía. Ahora, ¿Qué le dire a mi Reina Imperia? Bueno, todo fue parte de una misión que proseguiré y que los seres humanos no escaparan cuando este con mis semillas malignas en mi poder. De esos dioses y de los Principes, se encargara Imperia". Dijo Nitara que se retira del parque y sigue adelante con su misión.

En el hotel, Lili le cuenta a Julia sobre lo que paso en nuestra visita del dia anterior que Alisa y yo hicimos a la casa de Zafina.

"No sabes los chismes que tengo para contarte, Julia". Dijo Lili.

"Si es con respecto a Alisa y Lars, pues… Adelante, cuéntalo". Dijo Julia.

"Bien, ellos visitaron la casa de Zafina y supieron que ella se encuentra mal de salud y es por eso que no podrá ayudarlos en su misión de salvar al mundo por segunda vez. No especificaron que tipo de enfermedad tendría y si es terminal o no, pero lo que tiene es algo que podría acabar con su vida". Dijo Lili.

"Es una lastima que, por la edad, Zafina ve como su vida esta apagándose por esta enfermedad. Bueno, ¿Qué mas me cuentas?". Pregunto Julia.

"Te digo que ellos se sometieron a una sesión de hipnosis para hacer las paces y recuperar el amor que perdieron cuando rompieron intempestivamente. Seguramente, te preguntaras como lo hicieron, pues te dire que con la poca energía que tenia, Zafina pudo inducirlos a la terapia de sueño y que ellos terminaron reconciliados y enamorados... como si fuera la primera vez. Eso no es todo, Lars se quedara aquí temporalmente compartiendo la habitación de Alisa a petición de ella". Dijo Lili.

"Vaya, es increíble como se reconciliaron y reconocieron sus errores; esperemos que, algún dia, no volver a cometerlos mas". Dijo Julia.

Mientras las chicas conversaban, los dioses aparecieron como por arte de magia para secuestrarnos y llevarnos a un lugar completamente fuera de la realidad.

"Vamos a verlos como están ellos y de paso, desayunamos". Dijo Lili que, junto con Julia, salieron para vernos sin imaginar que no estaríamos aquí.

"Imposible… Los busque por toda la habitación y no están; aun falta buscarlos por todo el hotel. ¿Cómo fueron capaces de irse sin decir nada?". Pregunto Julia.

"No lo se, pero tengo una sensación extraña de que unos secuestradores llegaron por la azotea del hotel cuando este lugar estaba cerrado y sin que nos dieramos cuenta porque estabamos durmiendo; en eso, y aprovechando el silencio, ellos los capturaron y amenazaron con matarlos si hacen ruido. Sin embargo, esto no se quedara asi… ire a la estación de policía para hacer la denuncia". Dijo Lili.

"Esperate un momento. ¿Qué pasaría si Lars y Alisa regresan y no nos encuentran aqui?". Pregunto Julia, entrando en razón a Lili.

"Verdad, ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Bueno, tendremos que esperar para ver si regresan antes de la noche; de lo contrario, no me queda mas remedio que ir a la estación de policía y denunciar sobre este secuestro… eso es lo que he pensado hacer". Dijo Lili, totalmente segura de si misma.

Por otro lado, Alisa y yo despertamos en un lugar que nos desconecta totalmente de la realidad gracias a que los dioses nos secuestraron usando su magia.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y como hicieron para sacarnos de nuestra casa y llegar hasta aquí como si nada?". Pregunte extrañado.

"Somos los Dioses Mayores y vinimos por ustedes porque Zafina nos dijo que son "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno"… Los hemos trasladado con nuestro poder de teletransportacion hacia este lugar que esta al otro lado de la ciudad para decirles que tienen una nueva misión que cumplir". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Lo sabemos, nuestra enemiga ya estuvo frente a nosotros una vez y ni siquiera estuvimos preparados para esto. En lugar de enfrentarnos, solo intentamos escapar, pero ni con eso pudimos evitar que ella nos derrotara fácilmente, esta vez, queremos la revancha con todo lo que tenemos". Dije.

"Entiendo; la Reina Imperia es una mujer muy poderosa y… ¿saben por que? Porque fue una de nosotros y también fue hermana de Zafina que con el paso del tiempo, pudo rebelarse contra su familia hasta convertirse en un personaje llena de odio y rencor. Ahora, ustedes tienen la importante responsabilidad de detener sus maléficos planes para salvar el planeta". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"Denme sus amuletos de transformación y a cambio de eso, les daremos nuevos morfos para convertirse en héroes y nuevas armas". Dijo la diosa del aire.

Entonces, los poderes mágicos de la diosa del aire transformo los amuletos en bellos broches y además, nos dieron nuevas armas para pelear contra el ejercito de Imperia en un futuro no muy lejano: un par de sais para Alisa y un nunchaku para mi aparte de las que ya tenemos.

"Bien, estas son sus nuevas armas y sus mejorados broches de transformación. Sin embargo, queremos preguntar algo que, de seguro, les podria interesar:¿Han oido hablar de la "Espada de la Eternidad"? Pues, esta les dara poderes que jamás imaginaron y es la única alternativa para poder derrotar a Imperia". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Entonces, si la espada nos dara mas poder de lo que tendremos, ¿Quién sera el portador de esta misma?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Lo hemos pensado mucho, pero… queremos que Lars sea quien porte la espada". Dijo el dios del fuego después de ponerse de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

"Ay, mi amor, no sabes cuanto me enorgullece saber que tu eres quien ". Dijo Alisa que me abrazo.

"Si, sabemos que ambos están muy compenetrados, pero asi como esto es a nivel personal, queremos que también sea a nivel profesional ya que el futuro del planeta esta en manos de ustedes. No esperen a que la Reina Imperia se adelante en conseguir su propósito". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"A partir de ahora, seremos sus nuevos guardianes ya que Zafina no estará dispuesta a ayudarlos una vez y eso es debido a su avanzada enfermedad. Ustedes son la única esperanza que nos queda en este mundo… "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" regresaran para que se conviertan en los verdugos de la Reina Imperia y de todos los secuaces. Ahora, les haremos regresar adonde volvieron". Dijo el dios del trueno que nos despidió y con su poder telepático nos enviaron de vuelta al hotel donde las chicas nos esperaban con angustia.

"Estoy cansada de esperar tanto; es casi de noche y todavía ellos no aparecen. Creo que será mejor ir a la comisaria a entablar la denuncia". Dijo Lili.

"¿Entablar la denuncia por un simple secuestro?". Pregunte, una vez que llegamos al hotel.

"¡Lars! ¡Alisa! Crei que no se aparecian luego de casi todo el dia, ¿Dónde estuvieron en todo el dia que tanto nos preocupamos por ustedes?". Pregunto Julia.

"Bueno, es una larga historia, pero déjenme decirles que estamos mas enamorados y comprometidos que nunca de esta misión que es salvar el planeta. Sin embargo, se nos hace mas difícil porque esta nueva enemiga que tenemos enfrente hara hasta lo imposible por conquistar la tierra". Dije.

"Cuentanos todo porque tenemos curiosidad de saber porque se escaparon sin que nos avisaran". Dijo Lili, con ganas de saber que paso con nosotros en la casa de Zafina. Por otro lado, Nitara cumplió con parte de la misión y va a contarle todo a Imperia que la espera impaciente desde el trono de su nave.

"Misión cumplida, Reina. Tenemos a varios seres humanos sin energía gracias a las semillas de la maldad; ahora, debemos esperar a que se conviertan en zombies y ataquen la tierra". Dijo Nitara.

"Excelente labor, puedes retirarte. Pronto, tendremos muchos humanos estaran bajo mi control convirtiendose en zombies gracias a esas semillas que quitan la energia viva de quienes la consuman; si sigo asi, a este paso, ya nadie podrá detenerme. Ahora, cuando obtenga las gemas, una vez que viajemos por ellas alrededor del mundo, les demostrare que tengo mas poder que ellos y les borrare a esos príncipes sus sonrisas y luego, me encargare de Zafina y una vez que me deshaga de ella, mi venganza se completara y la tierra será totalmente mia. ¡MIA! (risa malvada)". Dijo Imperia.

Imperia sabe mover sus fichas a la perfeccion y no descansara hasta hacerse dueña de nuestro planeta. Sin embargo, ella no se imaginara que sus planes, muy pronto, se vendrán abajo porque Alisa y yo vendremos por ella y su sarta de sirvientes; con eso, asi salvaremos la tierra de una vez por todas.


	7. Dos Principes y Un Bello Angel Blanco

**Capitulo Siete: Dos Principes y Un Bello Angel Blanco**

Melinda esta lista para cuidar de Zafina a medida de que su enfermedad sigue avanzando a paso lento, pero seguro. Ella, por encargo de Lars **(ver 5to capitulo), **se fue a la casa de la astrologa para velar por su salud, mientras se llena de nostalgia por todos los momentos que pasamos hace dos años. Por otro lado, los dioses deciden ir por nosotros ya que presienten que los planes oscuros de Imperia estan por llevarse a cabo una vez mas, pero Nitara impide el paso ya que tiene las semillas de la maldad en su poder y guardado en una bolsita queriendo sacar algunas para arrojar hacia los dioses logrando que pierdan su energía; sin embargo, ellos fueron mas astutos que la vampiresa y lograron escapar de su trampa para luego, proseguir con su búsqueda. En el hotel, Lili y Julia comentaron sobre lo que habíamos hecho en nuestra visita a la casa de Zafina, pero cuando salieron de la habitación… vieron que no estábamos allí, habíamos desaparecido gracias a que los dioses usaron su poder telepático. Cuando llegamos a ese lugar deshabitado, ubicado en medio de la nada, los dioses nos explican quienes son, que es lo que Imperia quiere con nosotros y nos regalaron nuevos broches y nuevas armas. Ya de vuelta en el hotel, cuando era la noche y las esperanzas de Lili y Julia de no habernos encontrado parecían desvanecerse, nosotros aparecimos para sorprenderlas y decirles que estamos mas comprometidos a salvar nuestro planeta aun a pesar de que la Reina Imperia ya prepara nuevos planes para consumar su venganza.

"Chicos, prométannos que nos avisaran antes de que vayan a salir a cualquier parte, no vaya ser que estemos hechas unas tontas esperándolos hasta la noche para que regresen. Si no hubiesen vuelto hasta hoy, ya estuviésemos llamando a la policía para que capturen a esos secuestradores". Dijo Lili.

"No tenían de que preocuparse porque nosotros estábamos en buenas manos; es mas, nos regalaron estas cosas bonitas". Dije, mostrando mis sais.

"¡Que bonito! ¿Para que son esas cosas?". Pregunto Julia, mientras les enseñamos nuestras armas.

"Son armas de lucha que nos regalaron nuestros amigos. Debemos usarlas en unas eventuales luchas que podriamos tener contra la Reina Imperia y su armada. A Lars le regalaron un nunchaku de esas que nunca vi en mi vida y a mi me regalaron un par de sais". Dije.

"Oigan, ¿creen que nos tomariamos el pelo de tontas porque pensamos que unos simples secuestradores les regalarían estas cosas?". Pregunto Lili.

"No, no son secuestradores comunes, son nuestros nuevos guardianes; tres dioses que nos guiaran por el camino del bien para acabar con la maldad de la Reina Imperia y esto lo hacen porque aceptaron ser quienes reemplacen a Zafina a causa de esta enfermedad que casi todos sabemos". Dijo Lars.

"¿Dioses? ¿Ahora estarán protegidos por tres dioses inexistentes que tomaron el lugar de la esotérica luego de que esta sufra una enfermedad terrible? Hasta donde sabemos, tu dijiste, Alisa, que Zafina esta mal, pero… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?". Pregunto Lili.

"Porque no queríamos que reaccionaras mal si te enterabas de eso". Dije.

"Por mas que yo haya reaccionado bien o mal, lo que me disgusta es que no me lo digan a tiempo. Asi que, la próxima vez que tengan algo que comentar… me lo dicen primero a mi antes de que lo oculten, por favor". Dijo Lili, frustrada porque Lars y yo no le dijimos una verdad a tiempo en nuestra ausencia.

"No te molestes por algo que nos olvidamos de decírtelo, pero trataremos de que seas la primera en enterarte de cualquier cosa y de primera mano". Dijo Lars.

"Esta bien, por ahora lo pasare por alto, pero háganmelo saber en otro momento". Dijo Lili que, junto con nosotros, nos fuimos a dormir.

En la noche, los dioses ven dentro de su "Fuente de la Amistad" que Lili tiene un gran potencial para ser un refuerzo mas en nuestra lucha contra Imperia.

"¿Esa es la mejor amiga de los príncipes?". Pregunto el dios del trueno.

"Si, pero su personalidad refleja todo lo contrario aunque tiene mucho potencial de pelea que puede servir de mucho para que ayude a los chicos frente a la armada oscura liderada por la Reina Imperia. ¿Podemos contactarla para convertirla en "El Angel Blanco"?". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"No lo se, pero tenemos que llevarle un pergamino con un mensaje porque no podemos ir personalmente al lugar donde están ellos ya que nos topariamos con los príncipes. ¿Qué les parece si le adjuntamos un celular que sirve también para que se transforme en una heroína mas?". Pregunto la diosa del aire.

"Buena idea, aire. Bien, no perdamos tiempo, hagamoslo". Dijo el dios del trueno.

Esa misma noche, Lars y yo pensamos en alguna cosa para matar el aburrimiento, mientras Lili y Julia están durmiendo plácidamente en sus habitaciones.

"Estoy aburridísima y sin nada que hacer, Lars. ¿Qué te parece si ambos salimos a la calle aprovechando que las demas están durmiendo?". Pregunte.

"Disculpen, ¿estan pensando salir?". Pregunto Lili que se acerco a vernos porque ambos acordamos decirle cualquier cosa antes que se lo ocultemos.

"Ah, perdón, nos agarraste desprevenidos. Bueno, pensamos en que podríamos salir solo Lars y yo para matar con el aburrimiento". Dije.

"Esta bien, vayan y diviértanse, pero solo espero que cuando regresen… no hagan tanto ruido porque estare dormida y odio que me despierten". Dijo Lili.

"De acuerdo… Nos vemos mas tarde o mañana, adiós". Dije.

Mientras que Lili subia a su cuarto, Lars y yo empezamos a salir aprovechando que la luna llena se asoma en el cielo. Fueron horas de diversión asegurada en la discoteca que presentaba a Poison en concierto; ni bien me reconoció, me saludo con la mano derecha y nos invito al escenario para que nos acompañe.

"Miren, les presento a Alisa, una amiga a quien conoci cuando ella piso esta discoteca por primera vez antes de dar un concierto en este lugar". Dijo Poison.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos porque no queremos hacer el mayor ridículo de nuestras vidas". Dijo Lars evitando pasar vergüenza delante de la gente.

"No pasaremos vergüenza; aquí nos divertiremos mucho y al final, regresaremos al hotel, nos emborracharemos y terminaremos haciendo el amor de la manera mas salvaje que jamás habíamos hecho en tanto tiempo. ¿Anda, si?". Dije, mientras lo convencía para que nos quedemos a disfrutar del concierto de Poison sin hacer el ridículo ante tanto público como lo piensa Lars.

"Esta bien, pero no tomaremos alcohol o licor cuando regresemos al hotel porque podríamos chocar y podremos morir en el acto". Dijo Lars.

"Muchas gracias. Poison, ¿podrias cantar con tu banda para que te brilles en el escenario?". Pregunto, mientras ella me hace señas con su pulgar.

La música sono tan fuerte y nosotros bailamos y cantamos hasta terminar su concierto. Despues, salimos de la discoteca y fuimos a un supermercado para comprar cerveza y luego, regresamos al hotel para tomarlas y emborracharnos. Por otro lado, un extraño resplandor se apareció en la habitación de Lili haciéndola despertar.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué este resplandor apareció frente a mi de la nada?". Pregunto Lili, despertándose de su sueño.

"Porque sabemos quien eres realmente, Lili, y se que estas dispuesta a defender a tus amigos a costa de todo. ¿Quieres reforzar a tu grupo aun cuando tus propios amigos pasen por peligros inminentes? Ellos te necesitaran mas que nunca y por eso, pensamos que podrías convertirte en una heroína mas". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"¿Heroína? ¿Quieres que pelee junto con los príncipes? ¿Quieres que sea un refuerzo mas en caso de que ellos fallen en su misión de vencer a la Reina Imperia? Miren, yo se pelear, pero no creo que yo sea útil para acompañar a mis amigos en su camino para salvar a la tierra". Dijo Lili que, al principio, no estaba lista para afrontar el desafio mas importante de su vida.

"Aceptalo y admite que tu eres una muchacha que sabe tomar decisiones por mas riesgosas que sean. Por favor, Lili, Alisa y Lars saben que su destino esta en sus manos, pero tu también puedes hacer que la tierra quede a salvo gracias a ti. Vamos, aceptalo y protege tu planeta". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"De acuerdo, tomare el riesgo y si sacrifico mi vida, será para salvar al planeta y defender a Alisa y Lars, que son mis mejores amigos". Dijo Lili.

"Muy bien, desde ahora te llamaras "El Angel Blanco" y tendras a la mano tu pluma de transformación que la llevaras por todas partes y no la pierdas. Para convertirte, debes pronunciar esta frase: "Angel Blanco, Espiritu Puro" y asi, entraras en acción. Vamos, es tu oportunidad para brillar". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"Muchas gracias, señores dioses. Lars y Alisa tenian razon, ustedes no son inexistentes. Ahora que soy parte de esta lucha, tengo una idea maravillosa: estaría pensando en formar "El Escuadrón del Corazón Espiritual", con mis amigos liderando esta cruzada. Se los contare en otro momento y espero que se entusiasmen con esta idea". Dijo Lili, mientras que los dioses desaparecieron y ella volvió a su cama para descansar tranquilamente.

La vida de Lili estaría a punto de cambiar gracias a la repentina aparición de los dioses que la ofrecieron para que nos apoye en nuestra difícil misión de salvar el planeta. Sin embargo, ella no podría conciliar el sueño porque… Lars y yo terminamos borrachos y nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto despertando en nosotros una pasión desmedida y salvaje. ¿Quién pensaría que, después de años, pasaríamos por esta desenfrenada escena de intimidad en la cama?

"¿Que te parece si regresamos a la casa para tener 'lemon'? Hace mucho tiempo que nos hacemos esto y ahora que estamos solos y ebrios, esta es una gran oportunidad para aprovechar la situacion". Dijo el.

"Me encanta la idea que me ofreces, mi amor. Asi que, cierra la puerta, para que Lili no escuche nuestros gemidos ahora que estamos solos, y hazme completamente tuya". Dije, mientras me quitaba la bata y terminaria desnuda.

"Ahora que volvimos estar juntos, yo espero que nuestros enemigos a la que nos toca enfrentar, nos separe por obligacion en medio de una mision que podria cambiar el curso de las cosas en nuestro planeta. Por ahora, olvidemos los problemas y disfrutemos mas de este intenso momento de intimidad, pero recuerda que no deberías tenerme miedo porque nada malo te pasara si estamos juntos. Te amo, mi amor". Dijo Lars que me abrazo fuertemente y empezó a besarme y acariciarme con pasión por todo mi delicado cuerpo.

Envueltos en un abrazo y dejándonos llevar por nuestro instinto pasional, Lars y yo tuvimos otra noche de pasión desenfrenada en la que nada salió mal. Sin embargo, debemos tener la mente puesta en salvar la tierra porque Imperia esta a punto de atacar el planeta una vez mas y eso no se lo permitiremos.


	8. Tenemos que Regresar a la Accion

**Capitulo Ocho: Tenemos que Regresar a la Accion**

Lili y Julia se enteraron que Lars y yo no le dijimos la verdad sobre el secuestro que los dioses nos hicieron y de los regalos que ellos mismos nos obsequiaron; el enfado de la rubia fue notorio ya que pensó que la agarraríamos de idiota al saber que ellos son nuestros nuevos guardianes en reemplazo de Zafina, pero le prometimos que sería la primera persona en que lo sabría todo y de primera mano. Sin embargo, los dioses ven en ella que tiene un buen potencial de pelea y apoyarnos en nuestra lucha contra las maldades de la Reina Imperia y de su ejército. En la noche, para matar nuestro aburrimiento, Lars y yo pensamos salir a divertirnos, pero Lili escucho todo y fue que le dijimos sobre nuestra salida y nos permitió hacerlo; así que, los dos fuimos a una discoteca donde justamente Poison daría un concierto y al vernos, nos invito al escenario y presentándonos en sociedad frente al publico pensando que pasaríamos vergüenza, pero no ha sido así. Una vez que salimos del lugar, compramos cervezas para beberlas cuando regresábamos al hotel. Estábamos listos para intimar, pero Lili recibiría una gran sorpresa: los dioses aparecen mediante un resplandor para sorprenderla con el reto de ser un nuevo refuerzo para Lars y para mí; al principio, se rehusó hacerlo, pero luego acepto porque lo hará para salvarnos y proteger la tierra de la oscuridad. Mientras tanto, ebrios hasta mas no poder, nos fuimos a la cama a tener intimidades como la primera vez que lo hicimos desde que conocimos, pero ahora… debemos concentrarnos en lo que podría ser el próximo ataque la Reina Imperia al planeta.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos tarde debido a la resaca que tuvimos después de buenas rondas de cervezas y hacer el amor horas después.

"Pero, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo en la cama y desnudos? Se supone que se levantarían temprano para tomar desayuno todos juntos y para que entrenen con sus armas de lucha que, supuestamente, los dioses les regalaron, veo y los encuentro asi… ¿Qué hicieron anoche?". Pregunto Lili.

"Nos tomamos cervezas en la sala y, con tal de no hacer ruido, fuimos a nuestra habitación para tener algún tipo de intimidad". Dijo Lars.

"¿Volvieron a tener intimidades después de años de estar separados? Ah… Con razón se le veian tan felices y en la cama desnudos luego de pasar una intensa noche. Y también sospeche sobre la escapada que se dieron para que no se aburran en el hotel; vaya que resultaron ser tan ingeniosos". Dijo Lili.

"¿No te enojaras por habernos encontrado como Dios nos trajo al mundo y por la borrachera que nos dimos anoche?". Pregunte.

"Bueno, no. Otra vez pasare por alto esto porque se ve que estuvieron mas ardientes que nunca y sus besos fueron tan apasionados. Imagino que cuando tuvieron relaciones, no hicieron algún tipo de bulla que impidan que yo duerma con tranquilidad… ¿O es que acaso me equivoco?". Pregunto Lili una vez mas.

"Pensaste mal; no hicimos tanta bulla como imaginaste. Sin embargo, fue tan hermoso tocar el suave cuerpecito de Alisa, mientras ella tenia sus ojos rojos que significaban obedecer una orden… Era otro momento mágico que se repetirá una y otra vez si es que la Reina Imperia no nos invada de nuevo y nos ataque repentinamente". Dijo Lars levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose.

"Bien, dejemos de hablar de ese tema porque tenemos mucho que hacer. Vayan, desayunen y luego, entrenen y… Alisa, si es que te desocupas, por favor… necesito que vayas a mi habitación para que charlemos a solas de algo importante". Dijo Lili, mientras me pedia que fuera a su cuarto para hablar sin la presencia de Lars.

Habia una camioneta con un chofer que nos esperaba para irnos a un lugar extraño en donde podíamos entrenar. Este mismo nos entrego unas vendas para ojos y nos la pusimos antes de que lleguemos a dicho esparcimiento con nuestras armas de lucha en nuestro poder. Una persona nos esperaba para hacer la recepción y esa misma era ni mas ni menos que uno de los dioses.

"Bienvenidos Principes, están en un campo abierto donde entraran en contacto con la naturaleza y, al mismo tiempo, entrenaran y se prepararan para un eventual enfrentamiento con la Reina Imperia y sus secuaces. Yo los dejo para que entrenen solos porque ustedes son unos verdaderos peleadores, buena suerte". Dijo el dios del fuego que nos recibió, nos explicó y luego se retiro.

"Adiós... Bien, Lars, solo estamos tu, yo y la naturaleza en si. Comencemos". Dije.

Pasamos horas entrenando y adaptándonos a nuestras armas, andamos muertos de sed con el calor intenso que hacia y solo queríamos irnos a nuestra casa.

"Bien, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente con el entrenamiento usando estas armas; ahora, podemos irnos a nuestro hotel. Subete a mi espalda". Dije.

Terminamos nuestro primer entrenamiento con los sais y la katana y lleve a Lars por mi espalda de regreso al hotel y agotados por los ejercicios que hicimos. Mientras tanto, la Reina Imperia prepara su retorno a la tierra y esta vez con la finalidad de enfrentarse cara a cara con nosotros.

"Tenemos nuestra armada lista para enfrentarnos a esos príncipes y sacarlos de nuestra lista negra para siempre". Dijo Nitara preparando sus secuaces.

"Perfecto, Nitara. Creo que haremos una primera parada a la tierra para sorprender a los ahijados de Zafina a pesar de que saben cual es la finalidad que tengo, pero lo que no saben es que también voy en busca de unas gemas para obtener mas poder de lo que puedo tener y ahora nadie me podrá detener". Dijo Imperia desde su trono, mientras su nave esta por aterrizar en la tierra.

"¿Algun ataque pretende ordenarnos antes de aterrizar?". Pregunto Tanya.

"Si, los buitres zombies deben atacar todo lo que ven a su paso, mientras que nosotros nos enfrentaremos a los príncipes y acabarlos sea como sea. Este será el primero de muchos pasos para conquistar este planeta y vengarme de Zafina y no descansare hasta obtenerlo". Dijo Imperia retirándose de su trono.

Mientras tanto, Lili me llevo de la mano hacia su habitación para conversar de algo importante que quedo pendiente antes de irme a entrenar con Lars.

"Alisa, ven… quiero hablar contigo como te prometi antes de que te fueras". Dijo Lili que me tomo el brazo y me llevo a su habitación ni bien volvi de entrenar.

"¿Qué me quieres decir? Te noto que estas nerviosa". Dije.

"Como no podía estar nerviosa si debo decirte algo que podría cambiar mi vida. Esos dioses que regalaron esas armas de lucha, me pidieron que me convierta en una heroína para reforzar a ti y a Lars en su lucha contra las fuerzas malignas de la Reina Imperia. Esta es la brocha de transformación que me regalaron anoche". Dijo Lili que me mostro el obsequio que le hicieron los dioses.

"Precioso, brillante y blanco… Mira el mio, sigue siendo el mismo que la vez anterior solo que nunca te lo mostre". Dije, mientras le enseñe mi morfo.

"Que bonito, gracias por enseñármelo. Bueno, volviendo al tema, estaba preocupada y pensando si debía decirte esto y como reaccionarias porque, tu y Lars prometieron que yo seria la primera en saber todas las cosas que suceden y de primera mano; ahora te estoy devolviendo el favor por esta ocasión". Dijo Lili.

"¿Y ya pensaste en decírselo a Lars? Mira que también es un buen amigo que sabe comprender las cosas sin importar que las digas a destiempo. Anda, no le tengas miedo y díselo con sinceridad, pero… en lo que a mi me concierne, a mi me gustaría mucho que nos apoyaras ya que tu ayuda vendría bien para los dos". Dije.

"Yo nunca tuve miedo a decírselo cara a cara, lo que si tuve miedo es que a el reaccionara mal; eso si que me preocupa. Sin embargo, tengo la plena seguridad de que todo va salir bien y porque, desde ahora, me verán como una heroína mas en la lucha por salvar al planeta". Dijo Lili con mas convicción.

Sin embargo, la conversación se interrumpió ya que Lars ya que tenia un asunto de emergencia que tenia que decirme y que debíamos solucionar.

"Alisa, necesito que vengas urgentemente, por favor. Los dioses se están comunicando con nosotros a través de los morfos; asi que, ven rápido". Dijo Lars.

Deje a Lili en la habitación, pero le prometi que seguiríamos conversando en otro momento porque Lars quería que este presente en la terraza por una noticia importante que debía decirme y que involucran a los dioses. Tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Lars, me dijiste que los dioses están comunicándose a través de los morfos, pero no veo que lo hacen en el mio. Bueno, lo hacían, porque estoy recibiendo una comunicación de parte de los mismos dioses. Dioses, aquí Princesa Alisa, los escuchamos". Dije, mientras recibia la llamada de los dioses a través de mi morfo.

"Principes, hay problemas en la ciudad. Un sequito de extrañas criaturas están atacándolo, creo que la Reina Imperia los envio para planear este desastre. Es hora, muchachos, de demostrar lo mucho que aprendieron en el entrenamiento usando sus armas de lucha; salgan y enfréntense a la maldad que tendrán enfrente. Salgan vivos de esto, les deseo mucha suerte". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Muy bien… Ya escuchamos lo que dijo el dios del trueno, tenemos que ir al lugar de los hechos y probar de que estamos hechos. Vamonos". Dijo Lars.

"De acuerdo, pero… ¿Qué hay de Lili?". Pregunte porque tenia temor de que Lili se quede sola, mientras nosotros estamos fuera.

"No te preocupes, Alisa, yo estare con Julia; esperare su llegada y ambas aguardaremos por un posible retorno. Solo ruego que se cuiden porque el futuro del planeta esta en manos de ustedes. Vayan con tranquilidad". Dijo Lili, mientras nos fuimos a ver que estaba pasando en la gran ciudad.

Cuando Lars y yo llegamos a la ciudad, vimos una gran cantidad de buitres malignos saqueando todo lo que ven a su paso. Y también observamos la misma nave que se apareció la primera vez que la Reina Imperia piso la tierra. Tal vez, el dios del trueno este en lo cierto y sea este el momento de toparnos con ella de nuevo.

"¿Qué es esto? Un monton de pajarracos extraños están invadiendo la ciudad y la misma nave esta encima de nosotros pugnando por aterrizar". Dije.

"Espera un segundo… Alisa, ¿no ves a cuatro individuos saliendo de la nave?". Pregunto Lars, mientras ve salir a la Reina Imperia y a sus secuaces.

Imperia y sus servidores pisaron suelo estando frente a nosotros.

"Finalmente, veo sus rostros, príncipes y déjenme decirles que no están nada mal. Ya nos encontramos una vez lanzando una advertencia para mi hermana Zafina, pero… en esta oportunidad, me presento en sociedad ante ustedes: soy la Reina Imperia y he venido a la conquista del planeta". Dijo la Reina Imperia.

"Pues aunque no lo creas… nosotros somos los "Principes del Corazon Eterno" y seremos los encargados de eliminarte para siempre". Dijo Lars.

"¿Eliminarme? Jajaja, no me hagas reir, príncipe Lars. Yo sere quien los elimine a ustedes porque asi puedo darme el lujo de vengarme de Zafina y completar mi misión de conquistar este planeta o sino de destruirla si no logro realizar lo que mas anhelo". Dijo Imperia.

"Sobre nuestro cadáver". Dije con mas convicción.

"Pues, entonces… tendria que apresurar el paso para desquitarme de ustedes lo mas rápido posible antes de ir por Zafina. Sin embargo, esto deberá esperar porque aun hay mejores cosas por hacer. Por ahora, dejare que mis fieles servidores y mis buitres zombies se deshagan de ustedes. Permiso". Dijo Imperia que, con mas cobardia que ganas, se regresa a su nave dejándonos con su ejército de mascotas y su sarta de sirvientes frente a nosotros.

"La próxima vez debería dar la cara en vez de huir como cobarde. ¿Por qué no tiene el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a nosotros?". Pregunto Lars.

"Mis cálculos afirman que hay como cincuenta buitres amaestrados y entrenados para acabar con nosotros. Encima, tenemos enfrente a tres sirvientes dispuestos por acabarnos. Llego la hora de demostrarles de que estamos hechos… Vamos a transformarnos… ¿Estas listo, Lars?". Pregunte tomando mi morfo.

"Completamente listo… no puedo esperar a que sea hora de que conozcan quienes somos". Dijo Lars sosteniendo su morfo.

"¡Por el Poder del Corazon Eterno!". Dijimos los dos al unisono con los morfos arriba y comenzó el proceso de transformación.

Una vez que la transformación ha sido completada, descubrimos que teníamos mas poder de lo que poseíamos la primera vez. Gracias a los dioses, repotenciamos nuestra energía y estábamos listos para luchar después de mucho tiempo. Hemos regresado ahora con mas fuerza, determinados en salvar la tierra una vez mas.

"¿Ustedes no son los elegidos de Zafina tal como nosotros pensábamos?". Pregunto Tanya pensando que nosotros no eramos los héroes que la tierra necesita.

"Lo somos… Hemos regresado con mas fuerza que nunca, convencidos de que salvaremos la tierra una vez mas. Somos… "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" y estamos... mas unidos que nunca". Dijimos los dos en coro, tomando nuestras armas y adoptando distintas poses de batalla. La lucha por el destino de la tierra ha comenzado y esta en nuestras manos en poder protegerla a como de lugar.


	9. Aparece el Angel con el Espiritu Puro

**Capitulo Nueve: Aparece el Angel con el Espiritu Puro**

Después de una noche llena de desenfreno y pasión, Alisa y yo nos levantamos tarde de la cama luego de ser descubiertos desnudos por Lili. Platicamos un poco sobre lo que había sucedido en esa velada y luego, fuimos a un lugar extraño a entrenar con las nuevas armas de lucha que portamos y en donde nos espero el dios del fuego para decirnos algunas cosas antes de practicar. Por otro lado, Imperia y su armada prepara un nuevo ataque antes de aterrizar de nuevo en la tierra continuando con su plan para conquistar y de paso, vengarse de Zafina por las cosas que su hermana hizo en su contra. En otra parte, Lili le dice a Alisa que ella podría cooperar con nosotros en la batalla contra Imperia, pero tenía miedo de que su amiga reaccionaria mal si se entera de eso dejándose llevar por la promesa que le hicimos. Entonces, la rubia dice que tiene en mente decírmelo personalmente confiando en que todo saldrá bien; sin embargo, la charla se interrumpió ya que los dioses se comunicaron con nosotros diciendo que están atacando la ciudad y debíamos ir a ver lo que pasaba, pero teníamos que dejar a Lili sola en el hotel aunque aseguro de que prefiere esperar que Julia llegase. Al llegar a la ciudad, vimos una muchedumbre de pajarracos tomando por asalto todo lo que veian a su paso y la nave de la Reina Imperia que estaba por encima de nosotros y que pisaba el suelo. Ella y sus sirvientes bajaron para entablar una conversación breve, pero Imperia se dejo influenciar por su cobardia y no quiso pelear, por lo que opto por regresar a su nave dejando a sus pupilos solos contra nosotros que, sin perder tiempo, nos transformamos en "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" y asi, la lucha por el destino de la tierra daba comienzo.

"Estos enemigos son mas fuertes de lo que pensamos enfrentarnos, pero los pajarracos se llevan el premio mayor. ¿Tu que piensas, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Imagino que si… Sin embargo, debemos sacar mas energía de lo acostumbrado; repotenciemos el poder de nuestras armas y derrotemos a estos pajarracos asesinos para que no nos vuelva a molestar y a estos sirvientes los dejaremos libres hasta que sea el momento de pelear contra Imperia". Dije.

Seguiamos con nuestra lucha aparte contra los buitres zombies, casi la mayoría fueron vencidos, pero aun asi… los tres sirvientes de Imperia fueron tan fuertes que no pudimos defendernos de sus tan poderosos ataques y salimos algo lastimados de este enfrentamiento que fue una desventaja por ser menos que nuestros enemigos (sirvientes y pájaros del mal).

"Creo que ustedes son mas fuertes que jamás habíamos imaginado pelear, pero tenemos que declarar este enfrentamiento como un empate. Sin embargo, ni crean que se salvaran la próxima vez porque los venceremos en su propio juego y conquistaremos el planeta a nuestro modo o la destruiremos si o si". Dijo Nitara que, junto con sus compañeros, regresaron al cuartel de su reina.

"Oigan, no se vayan… No huyan, cobardes". Dijo Alisa.

"Tranquila, Alisa, yo se que querías mas, pero ellos salieron lastimados de la confrontación y nosotros también. Asi que, debemos volver al hotel de inmediato porque tengo algunas importantes que anunciar frente a todos". Dije, mientras me subia a la espalda de mi enamorada para irnos de regreso a casa.

Julia nos recibia de vuelta en el hotel con los brazos abiertos…

"Chicos, ¡por Dios! Estan sangrando, ¿Dónde han estado?". Pregunto Julia.

"En la ciudad porque estaban saqueando todo lo que nuestros enemigos veian a su paso y que la Reina Imperia volvió a invadirnos y debimos transformarnos en "Los Principes…" a pesar de que su monarca se acobardo porque tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer". Dijo Alisa.

"Sin embargo, esos pajarracos malévolos y los ayudantes de la monarca sacaron pecho por ella y se enfrentaron a nosotros en una batalla previa al que tendríamos muy pronto, pero esos tipos son tan fuertes que casi nos ganan. Al final, ellos declararon que será un empate". Dije.

"Vaya riesgo el que tuvieron que tomar esos salvajes esclavos de Imperia; felizmente, emprendieron la retirada. Gracias por contármelo, pero, si me disculpan, tengo que hablar a solas con Lars". Dijo Lili.

"¿Con Lars? ¿Qué quieres con el?". Pregunto Alisa, pero ella la aparto del lugar.

"Recuerdas que platicamos sobre la decision de los dioses de incluirme en la lucha que ustedes entablan contra la maldad de Imperia. Te emocionaste al saber de esto y ahora es turno de que se lo diga a Lars personalmente antes de que terceros lo sepan y el se enoje conmigo". Dijo Lili.

"De acuerdo. Si es asi, entonces… díselo sin tener miedo a nada. Te deseo buena suerte". Dijo Alisa que la abrazo y me llevo a otro lugar para que charlemos.

En la terraza y bajo un inclemente, una sonriente Lili pretende contarme una noticia que le cambio su vida y que Alisa fue la primera en saberlo gracias a ella.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas decirme ahora que estamos solos aquí?". Pregunte.

"Mira, esta brocha me la regalaron los dioses. Anoche, un resplandor apareció de la nada para decirme que tengo potencial para pelear contra la maldad de Imperia y me eligieron para que forme parte de su escuadrón dándome, como obsequio, esta brocha que te la estoy enseñando". Dijo Lili.

"Es bonita… Lili, después de lo mucho que viviste en años anteriores, ¿piensas que estas lista para enfrentarte a esta fuerza oscura que quiere invadirnos? ¿Piensas arriesgar tu vida con tal de salvarnos? ¿Piensas que servirás de mucho para apoyarnos en esta nueva misión?". Pregunte.

"Si, Lars. Estoy sumamente convencida de que puedo hacer mucho por ustedes para que la tierra quede a salvo de las desgracias que la Reina Imperia ocasionaría si nos invade una vez más. La vez anterior, el destino de nuestro hogar estuvo en manos de ti y de Alisa; en esta oportunidad, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, viendo como se enfrentan ante la maldad, mientras que yo me quedo sin hacer nada. Dame la chance de poder toparme con ellos y eliminarlos cuanto antes". Dijo Lili.

"Tus suplicas me convencieron mucho y, como no quiero pensarlo dos veces, te digo que ya eres una heroína. Si, esta es tu oportunidad para defender a nuestro planeta y solo espero que no la desaproveches. Felicitaciones y… bienvenida al escuadrón del Corazon Eterno". Dije, mientras Lili me abrazaba contenta.

"¡Oh, por Dios! Estoy realmente agradecida por darme esta oportunidad y estoy segura que no les voy a defraudar. Muchas gracias, Lars". Dijo Lili.

Luego de la conversación, Lili salió de la terraza con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de que la considere como pieza importante en nuestra lucha por salvar el planeta. Por otro lado, en la nave de la Reina Imperia, sus servidoras le piden permiso para que salgan a atacar, mientras aprovechan la ausencia de la gente.

"Reina Imperia… ¿podemos salir a destruir todo lo que encontremos a nuestro paso, mientras aprovechamos que la gente está en sus humildes casas?". Pregunto Tanya.

"Por supuesto. Aprovechen que la calle esta vacía y esta de noche para desbaratar todo lo que ven y tomar prisioneros a una parte de la población. Sin embargo, prepárense porque muy pronto… iremos en busca de unas gemas que me permitirán crear una criatura que ellos nunca imaginaron ver en sus vidas; con eso, podre vengarme de Zafina, eliminar a sus elegidos y mi misión se completara con la conquista o destrucción de la tierra de una vez por todas". Dijo Imperia.

"Así será su palabra, mi reina. De inmediato, saldremos para allá". Dijo Tanya.

"Que Nitara te acompañe, no queremos que vayas sola". Dijo Imperia.

Así, Imperia ordeno a Tanya y Nitara que vayan y tomen posesión de una pequeña parte de la población y saqueen todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Esa misma noche, Alisa y yo quisimos repetir el momento de intimidad que tuvimos después no poder tener relaciones en la cama.

"Parece que no ha sido suficiente tener relaciones solo un dia y tampoco lo fue el hecho de que tomáramos tantas cervezas hasta emborracharnos". Dijo Alisa.

"Claro que fue suficiente lo que hicimos el dia anterior, pero quiero continuar cubriéndote de caricias y besos como ningun hombre lo había hecho en tu vida. Ven, yo te ayudare a desnudarte por completo y a meterte dentro de nuestra cama". Dije, mientras ayude a Alisa a despojarse de sus prendas.

"Muchas gracias… Sin embargo, esta entrando aire y estoy muriéndome de frio; por lo cual, quisiera abrigarme porque si me enfermo… no podre enfrentarme a la maldad de la Reina Imperia. Asi que, cúbreme con tu calor abrazandome fuertemente". Dijo la androide, mientras me pedia que la cubriera con mis brazos.

Asi, pasaron las horas y nos quedamos desnudos en la cama haciendo el amor en plena noche fría. Sin embargo, nuestra paz se veria interrumpida por la llegada de dos de las secuaces de Imperia, provenientes de su nave, acompañados por mas buitres zombies poniendo las cosas de cabeza. Los dioses tratan de comunicarse con nosotros por medio de su telepatía, pero les era imposible porque se presentaban fallas de origen que les impedían hablar con nosotros. Entonces, se comunicaron con Lili y pudieron entablar contacto por medio de su broche blanco.

"Angel Blanco, necesito que te presentes en una calle de la ciudad porque los secuaces de Imperia vuelven a causar estragos y pretenden perturbar la paz aquí. Quise hablar con los príncipes, pero fue inútil por presentarse problemas en la comunicación; por eso, necesito que vayas y te enfrentes a ellos sola por el momento. Es tu primera prueba de fuego, aprovéchala". Dijo el dios del trueno que hablo mediante el intercomunicador del hotel.

"Lili, estoy escuchando ruidos extraños que provienen de la habitación de los chicos. Probablemente estén… ya sabes". Dijo Julia, mientras se alejo de nuestra puerta después de que se parara y oyera los gemidos de Alisa al momento de que estamos haciendo el amor.

"¿Otra vez están intimando? Es el único pretexto por la que los dioses no se comunicaron con Alisa y Lars… Te juro que lo primero que imagine fue que ambos están teniendo relaciones y no se dan cuenta que, siendo héroes, la tierra vuelve a caer en peligro. Déjalos que sigan, yo iré en lugar de ellos porque es mi misión protegerlos y defenderlos de la oscuridad". Dijo Lili.

"No vas a salir sola a la calle, Lili, ¿o sí? Te digo que es muy peligroso de noche, podrán asaltarte o, peor aun… podrían matarte". Dijo Julia.

"Julia, nada me pasara si tengo un gran poder oculto dentro de mi. Quiero que seas la primera en verlo. ¡Ángel Blanco, Espíritu Puro!". Dijo Lili que se transformo.

"Lili, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué hiciste con ella?". Pregunto Julia, impactada por ser la primera testigo en presenciar la transformación de su amiga.

"Julia, soy yo, ¿no me reconoces? Me convertido en una heroína mas… Lars y Alisa ya saben de esto, pero ahora debo ocupar su lugar por esta ocasión porque tengo que proteger al planeta del peligro que acecha. Cuando se despierten, díganle a los chicos que volveré lo mas pronto posible. Nos vemos". Dijo Lili que se retiro del hotel en busca de los secuaces de Imperia con la finalidad de enfrentarlos cara a cara por su cuenta y por primera vez.

Mientras las secuaces de Imperia siguen saqueando con todo lo que encuentren a su paso, Lili llega al lugar e impiden que continúen haciendo su labor.

"Alto ahí, ladrones. Pongan las manos donde las pueda ver y dejen todo lo que estén haciendo. Devuelvan lo que estuvieron a punto de robar a su lugar de origen y pónganse en guardia porque "El Ángel Blanco" va poner las cosas en su sitio". Dijo Lili, mientras las chicas malas se sorprenden por su visita.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un policía o un ángel que bajo del cielo dispuesto a luchar por la justicia reencarnándose en una adolescente común y corriente? ¿Dónde están los verdaderos héroes que la tierra necesita? Esta es una completa decepción, ¿Dónde andan "Los Príncipes del Corazón Eterno"?". Pregunto Tanya.

"Estuvieron lastimados luego de la tremenda golpiza que ustedes les dieron esta misma tarde; lamentablemente, van tener que esperar varios días para que se recuperen por completo. Mientras tanto, tendrán que pasar por mí si pretenden continuar con su plan de conquista sobre la tierra porque yo no lo permitiré. Así que, prepárense para otra dolorosa derrota". Dijo Lili que enfunda sus bastones, se pone en posición de batalla y se alista para pelear.

La pelea contra Nitara y Tanya marca el debut de Lili como heroína. Ella se viste con un enterizo blanco, mitones largos, un saco también blanco y un par de botines altos del mismo color. Además, su vestuario está decorado con dos hermosas alas de ángel que le dan el detalle exacto para su disfraz de heroína.

"Vaya, eres fuerte… Tienes tanta fuerza como tus compañeros, pero preferimos retirarnos porque es mejor reponer las energías y prepararnos para la próxima batalla final que decidirá el futuro de este planeta. Es bueno que tu y tus amigos se pongan alerta ante la catástrofe que esta por ocasionar". Dijo Nitara que parte de nuevo a la nave junto con Tanya y una pequeña parte de la gente que secuestro y con un puñado de las cosas que saquearon antes de que Lili arribara.

¿Qué querrán decir las secuaces de Imperia con una catástrofe que podría destruir con nuestro planeta? ¿Por qué nos quieren poner en alertas después de que vinieron de dos derrotas consecutivas? Sera porque, en la batalla final, ellos pondrán todo de su parte para vencernos a diferencia de lo que consiguieron. Ahora sabemos que mostraran todo su poder queriendo vencernos para cumplir con su venganza y tratar de conquistar o de destruir la tierra.


	10. Obsesionada con un Amor Imposible

**Capitulo 10: Una Visita Inesperada que Incomoda**

Después de que Imperia se acobardara y nos dejara peleando junto con sus secuaces femeninas, regresamos lastimados, pero satisfechos de volver con vida luego de nuestro primer enfrentamiento con la reina. Julia nos recibió en el hotel y nos curo de las heridas que tuvimos, pero Lili tuvo le dijo a Lars la noticia de que formara parte del escuadrón que estará listo para enfrentarse a la malvada reina. Finalmente, mi enamorado quiso darle la chance que esperaba y ella, con una sonrisa radiante, agradeció por la oportunidad que le ofreció de poder cooperar con nosotros. En la noche, Imperia permitió a sus aliadas que vayan a saquear una pequeña parte de la ciudad, se llevarían cosas y tomarían prisioneros a varios habitantes para usar las semillas de la maldad que los convertirían, en poco tiempo, en servidores zombies. Los dioses trataron de comunicarse con nosotros por medio de nuestros morfos, pero no lo hicieron porque hubo interferencias en la linea y ademas, estábamos teniendo relaciones, pero Lili se transformo, por primera vez, en "El Ángel Blanco" en presencia de Julia y salió en busca de las compinches de la reina para impedir que secuestren a las personas inocentes y se lleven sus pertenencias. Ellas pensaron que no habíamos aparecido en la batalla y que, en nuestro lugar, salió la rubia por lo cual sintieron que esto ha sido una completa decepción; aun así, ella debió sacar la cara y lo hizo. Tras terminar una intensa pelea en la que acabo en empate, a pesar de que las chicas malas tuvieron la ventaja en cantidad, ambas le advirtieron a Lili y a nosotros que se viene una verdadera batalla en la que el destino de la tierra se pondria en juego y de ganar nuestros enemigos, se vendría una hecatombe que destruiría el planeta en cuestión de segundos.

"Chicos, ¿por que se ausentaron de la batalla contra las secuaces de Imperia? Ellas se llevaron a una parte de la población, se robaron chucherías de cada establecimiento y ustedes… como si nada, hacían el amor en el hotel. ¿Así quieren ser héroes? No lo creo". Dijo Lili al volver de la calle.

"Perdón, lo que pasa es que nuestro deseo apasionado pudo más que nuestra obligación por salvar el planeta y tienes razón por llamarnos la atención, Lili. Creo que se nota que tienes vocación de ser lideresa de este escuadrón, pero aun estas empezando con esto y acá, quien debería mandar soy yo". Dijo Lars, imponiendo su condición de ser líder del grupo.

"Si, tienes razón, pero una cosa es que Lili trabaje por su cuenta y otra seria que tu y yo limpiariamos el desorden que causarian en la calle en cualquier momento del dia. Y no es porque la estamos apartando de nuestra lucha sino porque ella es una importante pieza en nuestra batalla con la finalidad de salvar el planeta. Date cuenta que Lili es el único refuerzo que tenemos por si andamos en problemas, pero… en consecuencia, todo dependerá de nosotros". Dije.

"Gracias, Alisa, por defenderme. Sin embargo, el "Angel Blanco" no estará por siempre ayudando a "Los Principes". Metense a la cabeza una cosa importante, ustedes llevan la carga de proteger la tierra y tienen también el derecho de quererse como enamorados que son; nadie les impedirá que lo hagan, pero no en el momento en el que la tierra los necesita mucho. Eso les quería decir". Dijo Lili.

"De acuerdo, tenemos que dividir nuestras responsabilidades como héroes y nuestro compromiso como novios porque la población nos criticara y quedaremos pulverizados. A partir de hoy, nuestros deberes como los salvadores de la tierra serán lo primordial en nuestra lucha contra las fuerzas oscuras". Dije.

"Alisa, Lili, Lars, tengo una muy buena noticia que quiero contarla de antemano. He recibido un correo de mi hermana gemela Jaycee diciéndome que esta de vacaciones y hoy llegara a Los Angeles, despues de estar en Europa por años, y, de repente, podria venir a este hotel. Sería una buena idea poder recibirla y cobijarla aquí por poco tiempo; de hecho, la llamare para que venga para conocerlos". Dijo Julia que se entusiasma por ver a su hermana de vuelta.

"¿O sea, tu hermana Jaycee es igual a ti?". Pregunte porque no sabía que era su gemela a pesar de que no conocerla.

"Claro, pero tenemos diferentes personalidades que nos hace distintas la una de la otra; sin embargo, nos hemos hecho más unidas a pesar de todo. Seguramente, cuando la conozcas… te llevaras muy bien con ella; bueno, prepárense porque mi hermana no tardara mucho en llegar". Dijo Julia.

Mientras nos alistamos para recibir a Jaycee, un taxi llego y se estaciono frente a nuestro hotel. Cuando la visita llego, unos señores encargados del hotel le ayudaron a llevar sus maletas para la habitación donde nos instalamos. Tocaron la puerta y yo pude atender llevándome una gran sorpresa: Jaycee había aparecido frente a mí por primera vez y tenía el privilegio de conocerla antes que los demás.

"Hola, ¿se encuentra mi hermana gemela Julia?". Pregunto Jaycee.

"Hola… Voy a ver si esta aunque creo que tienes un gran parecido con ella… hasta me atrevo a decir que pareces su clon". Dije.

"Tonta, no soy su clon, soy Jaycee, la gemela de Julia. Mucho gusto". Dijo ella.

"¡Que tonta que soy! Ya estaba confundiéndote con la verdadera Julia, pero la avisare y también les diré a mis amigos para que vengan a conocerte". Dije saliéndome de la confusión.

Mientras Jaycee se acomoda en la sala, deja sus maletas y nos espera pacientemente, fui a decirle a Julia sobre su llegada; al mismo tiempo, le avise a Lili y Lars para que la conozcan personalmente.

"Justo a tiempo te encontré, Julia; acaba de llegar Jaycee, tu hermana. Está en la sala esperándote. Ve allá, mientras yo hablo con los demás". Dije.

"Ah; gracias, Alisa. Iré para el sofá enseguida". Dije Julia.

Luego de perderme en la confusión por un instante, me deje llevar por lo que Julia dijo sobre los motivos por la que ambas son diferentes en casi todos los aspectos. Mientras Jaycee era más desenfadada, Julia era más intelectual… Lo cierto es que ellas se mantenían unidas sin importar que la distancia las separe.

"Hermana, querida… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Me hiciste mucha falta luego de que estuvieras de vacaciones. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo van los desfiles en los que participas?". Pregunto Julia, feliz por verla luego de varios meses ausente.

"Bien, he sido contratada para hacer varios comerciales para ser la imagen de productos de belleza y de cuidado personal, lo cual me hace muy feliz. Además, he participado en varios desfiles y además, he tenido el privilegio de llevarme varios vestuarios de la colección. He dejado algunos que son míos en el hotel y traje estas bolsas repletas de ropa para ti y tus amigas, espero que las disfrutes". Dijo Jaycee que entrego las mencionadas bolsas para Julia, su hermana.

"Muchas gracias. Ahora cuando las vean y se prueben, ellas quedaran maravilladas con estas colecciones de los mejores diseñadores del mundo. Ah, hablando de mis amigas, te las presento; ellas son Alisa y Lili… Y este es… Lars, el único varón de la casa que vive con nosotros temporalmente". Dijo Julia, mientras que yo llegue para que Jaycee los presenten a mi amiga y a mi novio.

"Gusto en conocerlos a todos, pero a la de pelo rosado ya la conocí primero porque me abrio la puerta cuando llegue aqui aunque nunca me dijo su nombre; no importa. Como dije, es un gusto conocerlos a todos y espero poder quedarme en Los Angeles el mayor tiempo que sea necesario". Dijo Jaycee mirando atentamente a Lars después de que lo conociera. Al parecer, la atracción que siente hacia él es inmediata.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no se quedan con ella conversando? Mientras que yo traigo los refrescos para seguir acompañándolos". Dijo Julia que se retiro a traer bebida y luego volvería para continuar con la cháchara.

En la noche, la distribución se haría más fácil para Jaycee ya que ella dormiría con su hermana y Lili pasaría a otra habitación no sin antes ir al cuarto que comparto con Lars porque tiene algo importante que contarme.

"Alisa, ¿sigues despierta?". Pregunto ella cuando entro a mi habitación.

"Sí, estoy leyendo libros. ¿Qué quieres?". Pregunte.

"Quiero hablar contigo de algo que de repente, te podría incomodar. Cuando Jaycee llego al hotel y su hermana nos presento a los tres, ella observo a Lars como si fuera que existir una atracción que acabaría por unirlos". Dijo Lili porque la visita de la hermana de Julia ha dejado mucho que desear, según ella.

"No entiendo… Quieres decir que esa tal Jaycee quiere coquetearlo usando solo su mirada y tal vez podría… ¿ya sabes? Conquistarlo. Tal vez podría conseguirlo, pero ella no sabe que yo… soy su enamorada y mañana debería decírselo personalmente para que se haga la idea de alejarse de Lars. Es lo mejor que debo hacer". Dije.

"Eso es, Alisa. Mañana díselo de frente y si lo haces temprano, como a primera hora, mejor; es para que aprenda a no meterse con chicas que están comprometidas con hombres". Dijo Lili.

Al día siguiente, Jaycee se levanto de su cama y bajo a servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja, pero Lars ingreso a dicho lugar para ver lo que ella hacía.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano en la cocina?". Pregunto Lars.

"Bueno, me levante porque tenía sed y me serví un jugo de naranja. ¿Sabes qué? Me parece que eres un chico muy, pero muy simpático… Es más, yo no tengo enamorado y creo que me vendría bien tener una persona que me quiera como tú". Dijo Jaycee que se acerca y empieza a coquetearlo.

"Oye… ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Yo me comprometí con una chica de la cual, estoy muy enamorado. Así que, ahórrate el cuento de querer coquetearme con solo mirarme porque yo no te creo nada por más que tengas poco tiempo aquí". Dijo Lars que reclamo a Jaycee luego de percatarse que ella la miraba cariñosamente.

"Perfecto, ya no lo hare de nuevo. Antes que me vaya, quiero saber… ¿Quién es la chica por la cual estas muy enamorado?". Pregunto Jaycee.

"De Alisa… es la chica de mis sueños y por la que pretendo no separarme de ella. Así que, no quiero que vivas obsesionada de mi, ¿está claro?". Advirtió Lars.

"De acuerdo, por mi… está bien. Espero que seas feliz con Alisa; de verdad, espero que seas muy feliz con ella porque te lo mereces". Dijo Jaycee.

"Muchas gracias… Yo también espero que tengas suerte en tu carrera como modelo y que te lluevan muchos contratos para ti. Adiós". Dijo Lars devolviendo el favor a Jaycee que se quedo de brazos cruzados y con mas palabras en la boca.

"Muy pronto, la suerte estará de mi lado cuando seas mío. Así que, vete preparándote para lo que te espera, mi querido amigo". Dijo ella.

La suerte estaría echada de continuar esta obsesión que Jaycee, la gemela de Julia, empieza a tener; ella tiene la consigna de enamorar y conquistar a Lars a cualquier costo. La tambien modelo que llego a nuestro hotel para pasar vacaciones siente que quiere enamorarse de un hombre, pero no podría hacerlo porque deberá atravesar ese duro escollo que esta frente a ella para conseguir su propósito, lo malo es que lograrlo no será nada fácil.


	11. Las Perversas Intenciones de Jaycee

**Capitulo 11: Las Malas Intenciones de Jaycee **

Se podría decir que el debut de Lili como "El Ángel Blanco" enfrentándose contra las secuaces de Imperia fue auspicioso, pero todo se vino abajo cuando nos reclamaron a nosotros por el simple hecho de que no estuviésemos allí para enfrentarnos a Nitara y Tanya mientras estuvimos en el hotel haciendo el amor. Quise defenderla diciendo que no la apartamos de nuestra lucha a pesar de que ambos peleamos muy aparte de lo que ella hace, pero no dejaremos que Lili sea excluida de nuestro grupo y además, tome la decisión de dividir nuestras responsabilidades de ser héroes y de nuestro derecho de tener relaciones como cualquier pareja. Sin embargo, Julia interrumpió la charla anunciando que Jaycee, su hermana gemela que se desempeña como modelo profesional, llega para visitarla y pasar vacaciones con nosotros; esta noticia la entusiasma mucho porque tiene tiempo sin verla. Cuando llego al hotel, me perdí por en la confusión porque ella se parecía mucho a su hermana hasta llegue a pensar que era su clon, pero no fue así; Julia dijo que ambas son muy diferentes, pero estaban unidas a pesar de que están a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Mientras ambas se reencontraban, también les presente a mis amigos; lo curioso es que Jaycee puso su mirada directamente hacia Lars comenzando a coquetearlo y a sentir una atracción que, según ella, seria inmediata. En la noche, ya a punto de acostarme, Lili me hablo sobre como su gemela coqueteaba a mi novio y llegue a la conclusión de que debería decírselo cara a cara al día siguiente (si es a primera hora, mejor) para que tenga en mente el poder apartarse de él. A la mañana siguiente, Jaycee se levanto a tomar jugo de naranja, en eso… ella se percata de que Lars la visita y le dice que nunca tuvo enamorado en su vida; por ende, se le ocurrió la idea de tener a una persona que le quiera como él, pero… este le dijo que ya comprometido conmigo porque está enamorado de mi y que ella debería ahorrarse el cuento de que coquetearlo con mirarlo y le advirtió que no obsesione con estar con él. Ante esto, Jaycee y Lars se desearon mucha suerte entre ellos, pero la hermana de Julia está dispuesta a todo por conquistarlo y de hacer que su relación que tiene conmigo penda de un hilo.

"Jaycee, ¿A dónde demonios saliste tan temprano? Cuando me desperté, no estabas aquí y empecé a preocuparme por ti". Dijo Julia.

"Fui a tomar un vaso de jugo y no sabes con quien me encontré… Me tope con Lars". Dijo su hermana, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"¿Con Lars? Oye, quiero decirte algo… Eres mi hermana y te quiero mucho, pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurre obsesionarte con alguien que no te pertenece? ¿No te das cuenta que él es el enamorado de una de mis mejores amigas? Si que te has vuelto loca, Jaycee. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?". Pregunto Julia.

"Porque… Te soy sincera, Julita, desde que Alisa, su chica, me lo presento por primera vez, diría que me pareció realmente simpático y creo que estoy empezando a sentir cosas que nunca lo sentí en mi vida por el. No me importa si él está comprometido con esa chica, pronto… el estará comiendo de mi mano". Dijo Jaycee, convencida al máximo de poder conquistar a Lars.

"¿Pero qué cosas dices, hermana? Está claro que nunca tuviste un enamorado en tu vida, pero hay tantos hombres en el mundo por las cuales una mujer se enamora tan solo por descubrir sus virtudes y tú te empeñas en fijarte en uno cuando este ya tiene alguien con quien compartir su vida". Dijo Julia.

"Para mí, todos los hombres tienen más defectos que virtudes; en cambio, Lars es el único ser que se gano mi simpatía desde que lo conocí y por eso, empiezo a sentir ciertas cosas por él. Así que, estoy empecinada a conquistarlo por más que Alisa sea la que impida que lleve a cabo mis planes. Debo hacerlo sea como sea". Dijo Jaycee trazándose un propósito a corto plazo.

Horas después, Jaycee se volvió a encontrar con Lars; su plan está por dar marcha.

"Hola, que bueno toparme contigo de nuevo". Dijo ella.

"Si… Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que estas de vacaciones?". Pregunto.

"Bueno, nada. Oye, con respecto a lo que paso esta mañana… déjame decirte que no voy a cambiar de parecer con respecto a lo que pase conmigo". Dijo Jaycee.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a seguir obsesionando con tenerme?". Pregunto Lars que se mostro algo sorprendido por el cambio de opinión de Jaycee.

"Si, ¿y que? ¿Acaso te molesta que yo vaya tras de ti?". Pregunto enojándose.

"Me molesta y me indigna porque… Ya te lo dije, tengo enamorada y no me gustaría que ella me viera en plena actitud amorosa contigo. Asi que, vete porque no quiero que me acoses". Dijo Lars que se aparta de Jaycee, mientras ella se acerca pretendiendo coquetearlo.

"Estoy segura de que no rechazaras mis caricias ni mis besos porque se que, a pesar de lo poco que nos conocemos, te gusta que una mujer le hagan esas cosas a un hombre". Dijo Jaycee, mientras empieza su faena de conquistar a Lars.

"Basta, ya fue suficiente. Deja de acosarme, por favor; quiero pedirte que te vayas por el amor de Dios, no quiero verte por aquí". Dijo Lars que se canso de que Jaycee se obsesione con el para que yo los vea juntos.

"No me ire de aquí, tu viniste a mi habitación y de aquí, te iras si no quieres que te siga acosando. Vete…". Dijo Jaycee decepcionada por lo que paso entre ambos.

Cuando salió del cuarto que Julia comparte con Jaycee, la tristeza de Lars era inevitable después de que se sintiera acosado por la hermana de nuestra amiga, pero tenia que contárselo a mi antes de que lo sepa por medio de terceros.

"¿Alisa? ¿Puedo pasar?". Pregunto Lars, mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto.

"Adelante, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tus ojos están tristes?". Pregunte.

"Porque… Jaycee esta acosándome de nuevo; van dos veces en un mismo dia que la gemela de Julia esta haciendo de las suyas conmigo". Dijo Lars, indignado.

"¿Cómo permitiste que ella te coqueteara y te acariciara sabiendo que tu no la quieres? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto, Lars? ¿Por qué?". Pregunte entre lagrimas.

"Porque ella quería enamorarse de mi por mas que le diga que yo estoy comprometido contigo; te juro que Jaycee esta obsesionada con tenerme y yo no aceptare por mas que insista en lograr su objetivo". Dijo convencido de no querer que la gemela de Julia cumpla con su meta.

"Eso me lo dijo Lili anoche cuando entro a mi habitación y converso conmigo; esto no empezó recién hoy. Desde que llego aquí, represento un dolor de cabeza para nosotros y esto podría peligrar nuestra relación de continuar obsesionándose mucho de ti". Dije, angustiándome.

Lars y yo habíamos revelado la verdadera mala intención que Jaycee tiene, mientras nos visitaba. Sin embargo, Lili me hizo recordar el instante en que debía enfrentármela cara a cara antes de que siga acosándolo.

"Y Alisa, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya le contaste a Jaycee sobre la probabilidad de que ella este acosándole a Lars?". Pregunto Lili, habiendo sido la primera entre todos en descubrir las maldades de Jaycee.

"Aun no, pero ya que estas aquí, paso a decirte que se exactamente lo que intenta hacer ella, mientras aprovecha su estancia en el hotel; Lars me lo dijo luego de que este permitiera a esa modelo que le coqueteara, lo besara y que… casi lo besara. Ahora, debo enfrentarme a esa chica cara a cara para que deje de molestarlo". Dije con la única finalidad de enfrentarme a Jaycee.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperas? No dejes para otro dia lo que puedes hacer hoy y tampoco permitas que Jaycee conquiste a Lars porque luego será demasiado tarde. Es hora de decir las cosas claras". Dijo Lili, mientras me aconsejaba sobre lo que iba a pasar en mi charla que tendría con la hermana de Julia.

En la terraza, encontré a la modelo acosadora leyendo revistas de moda porque lo único que le interesaba era eso y… tener a Lars de su lado para amarlo como sea.

"Ah, hola Alisa… ¿Qué es lo que traes por aquí?". Pregunto Jaycee.

"Nada, solo vengo a hablar sobre Lars". Dije empezando a tomar la iniciativa.

"Sabia que vendrías aquí para hablar de el. Bueno, ¿Qué vas a decir luego de que te enteres Lars se dejo llevar por mis coquetos encantos?". Pregunto ella de nuevo.

"Ya lo supe, el mismo me lo dijo personalmente; no es nuevo de que me lo digas otra vez. Sin embargo, lo que haces… esta mal; no te das cuenta que el es mi enamorado y tu haces hasta lo imposible por acosarlo inventando miles de excusas para conseguir tu propósito, pero dejame decirle que no lo haras porque tendras que pasar sobre mi cadáver si quieres tener a Lars contigo". Dije.

"De acuerdo, Alisa, a partir de ahora… Estaremos enfrascadas en una disputa para ver quien de las dos se queda con el premio mayor que, en este caso, será Lars". Dijo Jaycee, confiada y convencida de que quiere quedarse con el premio gordo.

"Yo no quiero discutir ni pelear contigo, eso no me sirve, pero tampoco te metas con Lars porque esto podría peligrar mi relación con el si te veo en actitudes cariñosas y comprometedoras con el. Ah, además… deberías saber que soy una androide con sentimientos humanos y que ya me case una vez con Lars aunque nos separamos por un tiempo para reconciliamos otra vez. Asi que, no quiero que vuelvas a poner tus ojos sobre el". Dije, mientras mis pupilas se volvieron rojas.

"Con razón, tu voz parecía rara y tus pupilas no eran del mismo color. Sin embargo, te recuerdo algo: no me importa si eres humano o robot o si te casaste, te separaste o te reconciliaste, yo seguire haciendo hasta lo imposible por conquistar a Lars y no me marchare de aquí hasta obtenerlo lo que es mio, ¿te quedo claro, Alisa?". Pregunto Jaycee que no se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

"Por mi, esta bien, pero te repito que no pongas tus ojos en Lars porque… algún dia me iras a conocer. Adios". Dije, mientras Jaycee se retiraba de la terraza.

Una vez que confronte a Jaycee en la terraza, me quite otro gran peso de encima después de aclarar las cosas como son, pero las amenazas seguirán latentes por parte de ella porque no descansara hasta verme derrotada y conquistar el amor de Lars por completo. Sin embargo, empieza a costarme el hecho de que tenga que defender el amor de mi vida y, al mismo tiempo, compartir junto con él la labor de proteger la tierra de las garras de la oscuridad liderados por la Reina Imperia. Lidiar con las dos cosas no será tan fácil para mi, pero en esta lucha… hare hasta lo imposible por ganar y esta vez, no estare sola, tengo el incondicional apoyo de mis amigos para terminar mi misión y cumplir con mas sueños que trazare.


	12. Mudanza, Una Finalidad Obligatoria

**Episodio 12: Mudanza, Una Finalidad Obligatoria**

Luego de que Jaycee sintiera obsesión por tener el amor de Lars, ella le confesó a su gemela que se enamoro de él; sin embargo, Julia le dice que no se puede enamorar de un chico comprometido con otra, ella le comenta que nunca había sentido cosas así en su vida y sin importar lo que pase, está convencida de que conquistarlo le será muy fácil. Julia le recuerda que aun puede enamorarse de cualquier hombre que se le cruce en su camino en lugar de fijarse en alguien que ya tiene novia, pero la modelo seguía teniendo la idea de tenerlo para hacerlo suyo. En la sala, Jaycee y Lars se ven las caras de nuevo, pero lo que al principio era en una conversación amena y amical, se convirtió en otro pretexto más para acosarlo. Ella pretendía acariciarlo, pero el se molesto por querer acercársele para continuar coqueteándolo hasta conquistarlo por completo; pese a su rechazo, ella sigue insistiendo para que caiga en su trampa aunque no tuvo éxito ya que le pide que se fuera de la habitación sin pensar que el debía marcharse porque esta invadiendo su territorio. Cuando salió del cuarto, entro a verme para decirme que estaba fastidiado con la gemela de Julia por perseguirlo y tratar de acosarlo; el me explico también que Jaycee quería enamorarse de el aunque este de novio conmigo, esto llevo a un punto en que no acepte su propuesta aun asi, ella trate, por todos los medios, de conseguir su propósito. Sin embargo, tenia que decirle que yo fui la primera en saber de sus malas intenciones ya que Lili me lo dijo el dia anterior; justamente, pensé en la platica que tuve con ella, asi que fui a la terraza donde, precisamente, ella me esperaba para conversar y aclarar las cosas de una vez. Ella me decía que estaba usando su belleza para conquistarlo, pero yo ya lo sabia de antemano y debía defenderlo de lo que haga. Asi que, la modelo me advertía que nos enfrentaríamos en una lucha para ver con quien se quedaría con Lars, pero antes de terminar, debía confesar la verdad sobre quien era realmente y sin importar que yo fuese un humano o una robot que se caso, se separo y se reconcilio previamente con el, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados con tal de conseguir lo que se propone. Aun asi, no me dare por vencida porque… en casos donde el amor se pone en juego y en otros donde la tierra tiene los días contados, es mejor contar con tus amigos para lograr alcanzar la meta propuesta.

"Alisa, estas totalmente callada; ni siquiera comiste el desayuno que cocinamos Julia y yo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas triste por lo que conversaste con Jaycee?". Pregunto Lili, un dia después de que hablara con la hermana de Julia sobre este pequeño problema que tengo sobre mi relación con Lars.

"Nada, estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que perdi el apetito de tanto pensar en lo que me paso ayer cuando hablaba con Jaycee". Dije… Estaba en lo cierto.

"Bueno, dijiste lo que tenias que decir y eso es lo que cuenta. Ahora falta que hagan algo drástico para que no vuelvan a ver a esa tipa… algo que tu y Lars estarían de acuerdo para realizarlo al momento. Sin embargo, cambia de cara porque no me gusta verte asi cuando ya hiciste lo que prometiste". Dijo Lili.

"Es cierto, no me gustaría que ni tu ni Julia me vieran triste. Sin embargo, estoy asi cuando no debería estarlo y el motivo de mi pena es porque tengo miedo de que Jaycee vuelva hacer de las suyas a escondidas con tal de arrebatarme a Lars después de todo el sacrificio que hice para reconciliarme con el". Dije, llorando y apartando mi plato de desayuno de mi.

"Y Jaycee no lo hara porque este amor que se tienen se vuelto mas fuerte de lo que jamás imaginaron y no queremos que esto se rompa por su bien". Dijo Lili.

"Eso espero, Lili. Gracias por reanimarme y… por volver a abrirme el apetito". Dije, mientras acerque mi plato para desayunar.

Tener esa idea de deshacerse por completo de Jaycee, tal como lo sugirió Lili, no fue tan difícil como imagine. Entonces, para que este se diera, debía ponerme de acuerdo con Lars para que este se lleve a cabo; asi que, fui a verlo.

"Perdon si te interrumpo, es que vengo hablar contigo de algo importante y que lo deberías saber antes de que Jaycee lo sepa". Dije.

"Bien, si hablaremos sobre esa tipa que esta loca por mi, pues… adelante, te escucho". Dijo Lars después de que supiera que vendría hablar sobre Jaycee.

"Precisamente, no es el tema, pero tengo una idea que nos serviría para deshacernos de ella y que nos involucra a los dos". Dije.

"¿Una idea que nos involucra a nosotros? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con eso, Alisa?". Pregunto Lars que no esta de acuerdo con el plan.

"Alejarnos de Jaycee, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ambos sabemos bien que ella represento un gran problema para nuestra relación sentimental y por eso, debemos tener una consigna para apartarnos lo mas lejos posible de esa tipa si queremos salvar lo que tenemos". Dije.

"Bien… ¿Quién te sugirió esa idea?". Pregunto Lars.

"Fue Lili… Tal vez no estes tan interesado en esto, pero tenemos que hacerla a como de lugar para escapar de los acosos de Jaycee; no queda de otra". Dije.

"Al principio, no lo estaba, pero si esta idea nos serviría de provecho como para alejarnos de Jaycee; entonces, lo haremos cuando regrese de la calle. Debo hacer que Melinda sepa de todo lo que esta ocurriendo hasta ahora y en cuanto regrese, veremos como lo haremos para escabullirnos de las maldades de esa modelo". Dijo Lars, convencido de que juntos llevaremos el plan que tengo en mente.

"Bien, pero Melinda esta ocupada, cuidando de Zafina. ¿Cómo lo haras para contárselo? Recuerda que hace una semana esta velando por su salud". Dije.

"Ya lo veras… (le llama por su celular) Alo, ¿Melinda, me escuchas?". Pregunto Lars que tomo su teléfono móvil para llamar a su prima.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin llamas, Lars. Llevo casi una semana sin verte ni saber una cosa de ti, de Alisa y los demas. ¿Cómo esta todo por alla?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Mas o menos, pero lo que me importa es que necesito verte para contarte todo lo que me pasa. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos dentro de 15 minutos en la heladería para platicar a solas?". Pregunto, mientras empezaba a entrecortarse su voz.

"Claro, no hay problema. Solo le pediré permiso a Zafina para que salga a visitarte y si es asi, pues… nos encontraremos, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, nos veremos luego…". Dijo Melinda que se despide de Lars y cuelga su celular, mientras Zafina la mira en su cama y levantando sus pulgares, acepta el permiso para salir y verse con el.

Tal como ambos quedaron, luego de la llamada, Lars y su prima se vieron las caras en la heladería. Supe de su salida ni bien termino de conversar con ella y le di mi autorización para que fuera a verla, pero con la única condición de que no le contaria nada a Jaycee para no especule nada sobre lo que esta sucediendo.

"¿Dónde esta Lars? ¿Le contaste a el sobre la idea?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si le conte y esta de acuerdo con que hagamos la idea, pero tengo que esperar a que regrese porque el salió a verse con su prima. Han pasado casi una semana desde que Melinda esta cuidando de Zafina y ella no sabe de lo que pasado en el transcurso de los días". Dije.

"Ah, por poco y nos olvidamos de ella. Bueno, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva para coordinar como harán este plan para deshacernos de Jaycee". Dijo Lili.

"Si, pero que conste que no le contemos nada a ella para que no sospeche que estamos mintiendo". Dije con la intención de proteger a Lars.

Por otro lado, los primos se juntan para tener una conversación privada luego de casi una semana de estar separados.

"Cuentame, ¿Cómo va todo con tu relación con Alisa?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Mas o menos… Se supone que seria bonito después de reconciliarme con ella, pero apareció una chica que resulto ser una acosadora y para colmo de males, era la hermana gemela de mi amiga Julia que se desempeña como modelo. Fueron dos días continuos de tanto tormento que espero terminarlas lo mas pronto posible". Dijo Lars, lamentándose por lo acontecido en los últimos días.

"Primo… no debes lamentarte por lo que pasa, todo va estar bien. Lo que importa ahora es que necesitas sacar adelante tu relación antes de que esa chica, Jaycee, vuelva hacer de las suyas. Ay, con solo mencionarla… me dan ganas de hacerla desaparecer de una sola vez". Dijo Melinda.

"Tengo un plan que me permitirá sacar a Jaycee de mi vida para siempre y tendre que coordinarlo con Alisa antes de que esa chica, a quien Julia la tiene como hermana, lo sepa y para luego, será demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, a ti te dare un pequeño adelanto de cómo será esto". Dijo Lars que dio el privilegio para que Melinda sepa de su plan maestro, antes que nadie.

"¿En serio? Muchas gracias, pero espero no decírselo a Zafina". Dijo Melinda.

Entonces, Lars le dijo un pequeño adelanto de lo que seria el plan que tiene en mente hacerlo, en complicidad conmigo y Melinda le prometió que no le diría nada a Zafina a menos de que sea el momento necesario para hacerlo. Despues de esto, el regreso al hotel para develar la idea que nos mantuvo pendientes casi todo el dia.

"Vaya, regresaste lo mas pronto posible. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Le contaste a Melinda todo lo que estamos pasando?". Pregunte, mientras me acerque a saludarlo.

"Si, no fue mucho lo que conversamos, pero resalte lo mas importante que era el dolor de cabeza que Jaycee nos esta causando. Bien, quería contarte también, que le conte a Melinda un poco de lo que haremos para deshacernos de Jaycee". Dijo Lars, con muchas ganas de llevar a cabo el plan que tiene entre manos conmigo.

"¿En serio? Si que fuiste inteligente en decirle a tu prima como será el plan que inventamos. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado ella luego de que se enterara de todo? ¿Y se le dice lo que comento contigo a Zafina a solas?". Pregunte, preocupándome por Melinda.

"No se lo dira por el momento, solo lo hara en el momento en que yo lo avise. Mientras tanto, nuestro plan será mudarnos a la primera casa de Zafina, la misma que la vendió para nosotros cuando se fue a la India antes de que nos casaramos por primera vez. Con eso, Jaycee no será capaz de encontrarnos; asi que, comienza a empacar". Dijo Lars que, por fin, develo lo que teníamos que hacer.

"Es una gran idea la que armaste, pero Jaycee tarde o temprano sabra lo que hacemos, pero creo que no lo hara porque Julia tiene que mentir… intencionalmente para que no vaya por nosotros y se arme mas problemas". Dije.

"¿Mentir a su propia hermana? Bueno, no es lo adecuado, pero si lo hace… será problema de Julia y no el nuestro; ahora si, empaca tus cosas que nos vamos de una vez". Dijo Lars, mientras empezamos a dar marcha nuestro plan antes de que Jaycee sospeche de lo que hacemos o nos descubra antes de tiempo.

"Lili, prepara tus maletas. Nos mudamos a la 1era casa de Zafina porque, después de casi todo el dia, tuve el privilegio de saber cual era la idea que Lars y yo teníamos en mente para no saber mas de esa acosadora de chicos". Dije.

"¿Eso es lo que dijo? Pues, entonces, hare mis maletas y me esperan en la puerta del hotel para irnos. Tememos por Jaycee porque no queremos que se de cuenta de la situación y desate un escándalo con tal de ir por nosotros y llevar a cabo el objetivo de conquistar a Lars o peor aun…". Dijo Lili.

"¿Cuál escándalo? ¿De que hablan?". Pregunto Julia que se acerco a vernos, mientras empacábamos nuestras maletas para mudarnos.

"Nada… Es decir, es sobre tu hermana Jaycee; ahora que estamos empacando nuestras cosas, por petición de Lars, porque nos mudaremos a otra casa… mucho mas grande que esta para nuestra comodidad. Y no quiero que ella especule que nos estamos yendo; por eso, queremos contar con tu apoyo para que no levante sospechas". Dije, mientras Julia se enteraba del plan que tenemos.

"De acuerdo. Entonces, tendre que hacer dos cosas: mentir acerca de su mudanza o quedarme callada durante la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que me pregunte sobre su paradero. Si los descubren, antes de tiempo, el plan será hecho en vano; asi que, háganlo ahora, mientras yo vigilare que Jaycee no vaya a verlos". Dijo Julia.

"Me asegurare de que todo salga bien. Cuidense mucho y… cualquier cosa, me mandan un mensaje de texto… Adios". Dijo Julia que se despidió rapido de nosotras y nos dejo en la habitación siguiendo empacando nuestras maletas para realizar la mudanza lo mas pronto posible para que Jaycee no lo note.

"Bien, Lars, ya estamos listas. Ya le dije, de antemano, a Julia sobre este secreto y promete guardárselo como sea sin decirle nada a su hermana, pero… aun seguimos temiendo que Jaycee lo sepa y vaya perseguirnos hasta dar con nuestra ubicación". Dijo Lili, procurando que el plan salga bien planeado.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Vamos antes de que Jaycee se despierte, hoy fui a su habitación y estaba comodamente dormida; asi que, aprovechemos para salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible". Dijo Lars que tomo sus maletas y las de nosotras para irnos a la casa de Zafina lo mas pronto posible.

Enrumbar del hotel por segunda vez ha sido mas fácil que en la anterior oportunidad cuando nos fuimos a la primera casa de Zafina después de nuestro matrimonio. Las maletas estuvieron puestas en la maletera de la camioneta y, por fin, nuestro plan empezaría a dar marcha, pero Jaycee no tardara en despertarse para saber que desaparecimos sin dejar rastro y que ira tras nuestros pasos para seguir con su obsesión de conquistar a como de luegar a Lars.


	13. Un Tragico Accidente en la Carretera

**Capitulo 13: Un Tragico Accidente en la Carretera**

Lili me ofreció una idea interesante: la idea era que debíamos escapar lo más lejos posible del hotel para que Jaycee no vuelva a obsesionarse con el amor que tiene por Lars. Era algo sumamente riesgoso, pero fácil de llevarlo a cabo, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, acepte la propuesta de hacer la mudanza y debía hablar con él para que sepa cómo será y coordinar cuando lo haremos, pero… como sentía que debía con alguien y contarle sobre sus problemas, pensó que su prima Melinda seria la indicada para entablar una charla amena. Entonces, se comunico con ella para verse en un lugar indicado y tratar sobre aquello que le molesto durante los últimos días. Fue así que se vieron en una heladería y hablaron sobre la visita de Jaycee, lo incomodo que fue cuando la modelo empezó a acosarlo y el plan que tenía en mente en complicidad conmigo, por lo que decidió decirle un poco de lo que harían con la condición de que Melinda no le dijera nada a Zafina a su regreso. Al volver de la calle, nos conto sobre su charla con su prima y nos dijo que preparara nuestras maletas porque nos iríamos a la primera casa de la astrologa, la misma que ella vendió antes de nuestro primer matrimonio, pero con la adición de que Lili también nos acompañe, cosa que la rubia acepto. Mientras los tres alistamos nuestras chucherías y platicamos, Julia se unió a esto… prometiendo que ocultara la verdad o no decirle nada hasta el momento en que pregunte donde estamos ubicados. Así que, con Julia enterada, nos fuimos del hotel emprendiendo el correcto camino hacia nuestra felicidad que, esperamos, nadie se lo puede arrebatar.

"Bien, llegamos a la casa de Zafina. Han pasado como veinticinco minutos desde que enrumbamos del hotel dejando sola a Jaycee con su hermana y con un secreto que solo unos pocos conocen. Ahora, podemos vivir tranquilamente". Dijo Lili, convencida de que, con la mudanza hecha, todo cambiara temporalmente. Se equivoca porque Lars y yo tenemos algo pendiente que hacer.

"Podemos estar tranquilos, pero la sombra de Jaycee… no dejara de perseguirnos todo el tiempo. Mientras que estemos sin ella, seremos los chicos más felices de la tierra. Bien, desempaquemos las maletas y distribuyamos las habitaciones porque solo hay tres habitaciones más uno que es el de huéspedes". Dije.

Cada uno vio cual de los cuartos era el más apropiado para quedarse allí y dormir en estas camas. Además, acomodamos nuestras pertenencias en la mesa de noche y la ropa en los cajones y los closets; nos habíamos sentido tan cómodos luego de que nos fuimos al hotel gracias a esa maravillosa idea que Lili pensó y que Lars y yo lo pusimos en práctica para que Jaycee no lo sepa.

Han pasado tres días, tres largos días en las que respiramos un poco de paz después de tantos problemas. Sin embargo, estos podrían persistir ni bien Jaycee sepa de la verdad que Julia, su propia hermana, estaría guardando luego de enterárselo por boca mía y de Lili.

"Julia, vengo hablar contigo seriamente ya que, en tres días, no me dirigiste la palabra para nada. ¿Qué demonios esta pasándote contigo?". Pregunto Jaycee.

"Nada, yo me siento tranquila porque estamos cada una por su lado". Dijo Julia.

"Me parece bien, pero hay algo que no termina por convencerme. La razón por la que andamos por nuestro propio camino es porque existe un silencio casi sepulcral. ¿Dónde están los demás?". Pregunto Jaycee porque se dio cuenta que solo estaban ellas en el hotel además del montón de personas que vienen para alojarse aquí.

"No están, ellos alistaron sus maletas y se fueron de viaje a San Antonio, Texas; todo porque están incómodos aquí después de alojarse por mucho tiempo. Creo que, luego de tres días, ya debieron estar allí". Dijo Julia.

"No te creo, no te puedo creer… Se en mi corazón que ellos no salieron demasiado lejos de Los Angeles; debo buscarlos por todos lados porque no andarán lo más alejados de la ciudad". Dijo Jaycee que insiste en que irá en la búsqueda de los tres hasta encontrarlos como sea.

"Ya sé porque iras tras ellos… Porque quieres volver a seducir a Lars cuando tu y yo sabemos muy bien que él tiene su enamorada y que no puedes entrometerte en su relación. ¡Cuántas veces te lo estoy diciendo y tú… ni siquiera lo puedes entender! No puedes estar haciendo daño a una de mis mejores amigas, no sabes cómo me decepcionas como hermana…". Dijo Julia, pero Jaycee la interrumpe con una bofetada sintiéndose ofendida por lo que asevero.

"¡Como te atreves a decirme estas cosas! Deberías cambiar de sermón porque ese mismo libreto no te servirá de excusa para convencerme… Se supone que eres mi hermana que está dispuesta a todo por ayudarme a conseguir mi propósito, pero tu… te pones de parte de ellos llevando nuestra relación de hermandad a un segundo plano". Decía Jaycee, fastidiada con Julia.

"Si fueras mi hermana, no cometerías más de una atrocidad y no me obligarías a traicionar a mi mejor amiga y a su novio para llevar a cabo tu propósito, eso no te lo permitiría. ¿Podrías ser una hermana para mí y ser amable con mis amigos en lugar de molestarlos y hacerles la vida imposible?". Pregunto Julia, suplicando entre lágrimas para que Jaycee cambie.

"Seria amable si estarías de mi lado y realizando el propósito que más quiero desde que llegue aquí, pero no fue así. Y como te conozco como la palma de mi mano, porque sé que me mientes, yo misma iré a buscarlos por toda la ciudad para ver si lo que me dices es cierto… nos vemos en la otra vida". Dijo la modelo.

"¿En la otra vida? ¿Qué querrás decir con 'en la otra vida'?". Pregunto Julia.

"Quiere decir que, de repente, no regresare nunca más; y si regreso, pues será… para que me veas en los brazos de Lars". Dijo Jaycee que advirtió a su hermana que retornara al lado de mi novio, lo que causo indignación en Julia.

Julia, advertida por su propia hermana, decide hacer caso a su corazón y mandarle un mensaje de texto a Lili para que mantengan en alerta a Lars y a mí sobre esta nueva fechoría que la malvada Jaycee está a punto de cometer.

El mensaje decía:

Les advierto que Jaycee viene por ustedes. A pesar de que le oculte la verdad, ella insiste en mover cielo y tierra y no descansar hasta dar con la ubicación exacta, encontrarlos y volver al hotel con el premio gordo. Las cosas se pondrán muy peligrosas, pero solo les deseo muy buena suerte. Lili.

Al recibir el mensaje en su celular, Lili sintió miedo de que algo malo le pudiera pasar tanto a Lars como a mí, una vez que se entero de la búsqueda que Jaycee está empezando hacer. Precisamente, ella nos vio descender las escaleras porque, supuestamente, estábamos a punto de salir a la calle.

"Chicos, ¿van a salir alguna parte?". Pregunto ella.

"Bueno, pensamos en salir a comprar para ver que comeremos. Por lo que veo, casi no hay nada en la refrigeradora… nada más que hielo. Lili, quédate y fíjate si viene algún ladrón por aquí porque, según dicen los periódicos, existen más robos por esta zona ya que se convirtió en un peligro para quienes vivan allí". Dije.

"Está bien… Me asegurare que todo esté en orden, vayan que los esperare cuando regresen para que almorcemos juntos porque muero de hambre". Dijo ella.

Mientras salimos de la casa, nos dimos cuenta que el carro de Lars no tiene gasolina suficiente para soportar todo el recorrido. Entonces, cuando caminamos, vimos que había un automóvil que nos esperaba en la avenida y su chofer nos detuvo ofreciéndose a llevarnos hacia nuestro destino. Ese chofer era mujer.

"Chicos, ¿necesitan un taxi?". Pregunto esa chofer.

"Claro, nuestro carro se quedo sin gasolina y, como el supermercado queda lejos de aquí, no podemos caminar mucho porque nos dolerán los pies. Asi que, ¿podria darnos una mano… si es que puede? Estariamos muy agradecidos con su ayuda". Dije, siendo agradecida con la chofer.

Para que no la reconozcan, Jaycee se hizo un moño, se puso un gorro y se vistió de forma diferente. Lars se sento como copiloto, mientras que yo estuve atrás, pero lo que ambos no sabíamos es que ella nos llevaría a una trampa que, de no descubrirla, podría acabar con nuestras vidas.

"Dios mío… Ya van 25 minutos y aun no regresan, tengo miedo de que les pasen algo malo que les impidan volver a la casa. Tendré que esperar un poco más para ver si vienen… sanos y salvos". Dijo Lili que empieza a angustiarse porque nosotros no regresábamos a medida de que pasaba el tiempo.

Por otro lado, nos dimos cuenta que el camino que la chofer nos esta guiando era el equivocado; ¿sera que lo esta haciendo a propósito? Pronto, vamos a descubrir lo que Jaycee esta tramando y que es lo que pretenderá hacer conmigo y con Lars.

"Señorita, usted se esta equivocando de lugar porque nosotros vamos a un supermercado, no a un callejón". Dijo Lars.

"Perdon… El que se equivoca es usted, jovencito; no me haga pasar por una chofer común y corriente y si me equivoco, yo puedo corregir por mi cuenta. No me haga perder el tiempo porque echare a los dos y de paso, pagaran el pasaje". Dijo Jaycee tomando su pistola y amenazándonos.

"¿Por qué tomas una pistola y nos apuntas hacia nosotros?". Preguntaba.

"¿Saben por que? Porque no soy una chofer de taxi, soy Jaycee… y al fin, pude encontrarlos después de que mi querida hermana no me ayudo a llevar a cabo mi objetivo y se negó a decirme la verdad. Sin embargo, a mi no me importo en absoluto porque movi cielo y tierra con tal de toparme con ustedes". Dijo ella.

"Entonces, todo era una trampa. Sabia que no podía confiar en ti porque nos engañarías desde un principio con esa facha que llevabas puesto. Ahora, sacanos de aquí… si no quieres que llamemos a la policía y te denunciemos por secuestro". Dijo Lars, luego de saber de la nueva jugarreta sucia que Jaycee hizo con nosotros.

"No lo hare hasta que tu seas mio. Asi que, ¿Qué les parece si daremos un paseo, mientras yo te seduzco con mi mirada?". Pregunto la malvada modelo.

"Mire, no nos obligues a darnos un paseo, lo que queremos es que salgamos lo mas lejos posible de aquí para librarnos de ti, cuando creíamos que lo hicimos. Ademas, deja en paz a Lars porque no desea que lo manipules a tu regalado gusto". Dije, indignada por lo que veo en carne propia.

Mientras quisimos salir del carro de Jaycee, ella lo manejaba a gran velocidad que pretende poner en peligro nuestras vidas. Al mismo tiempo, una de sus manos tocaba su rostro y tenia la posibilidad de besarlo apasionadamente sin importar que yo este presente allí. En eso, Lars la empujo hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué te crees, imbécil? ¿Por qué te zafas de mis besos y de mis caricias cuando estaba manejando para llegar al destino que yo quiero?". Pregunto Jaycee.

"Porque su corazón tiene dueña y esa soy yo. ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir? Por favor, detén el auto y déjennos en paz". Dije, mientras la interrumpí.

"Jamás detendré el auto ni los dejare en paz a pesar de que digas que tu eres la dueña del corazón de Lars. Y escúchame bien, Alisa… yo hare hasta lo imposible por tenerlo conmigo y hacer que me marche de Los Angeles dejándote con las manos vacías para siempre". Dijo Jaycee, jugándose una de sus últimas cartas.

"Eso nunca… Deten el auto, por favor". Dijo Lars que toma el timon del auto, compitiendo con Jaycee y pidiendo que lo pare de una vez.

"¡Por Dios, Lars! ¿Qué haces?". Pregunte, mientras me ponía nerviosa y angustiada porque no sabia adonde iria a parar tanta locura.

"Hago lo que es correcto; espero que me perdones por esto". Dijo Lars.

El auto hacia zigzag por la autopista hasta que llego a un camino donde habían muchas curvas y empece a tener mucho miedo de que el auto se chocara ni bien seguían forcejeando con el timón. Demasiado fue mi temor que saque mis serruchos, rompí las ventanas del carro y me aleje del auto antes de que se despiste hacia el precipicio; una vez fuera, llegue a la pista, pero el carro dio varias vueltas luego de que se quebrara el freno e hiciera una mala maniobra por mas de que Lars impida detenerlo. Esto dio como resultado que el carro se volcara hacia un peñasco con los dos ocupantes dentro y terminase con el auto destruido, matando instantáneamente a Jaycee. Sin embargo, para terminar con mi angustia, fui corriendo para ver donde estaba Lars para sacarlo del carro antes de que el fuego se propase por todo el vehiculo, explote y lo queme por completo.

"Mi amor, contéstame… Por favor, abre tus ojos… Respóndeme, Lars… ¡No!". Dije, mientras lo despertaba, pero sin éxito y mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

El dolor de ver a Lars ensangrentado y sin despertar es incontrolable. Yo, a su lado, me sentí muy sola, desolada y en medio de muchas rocas y carros que pasaban por la carretera. Sin embargo, toque su corazón y seguía latiendo explicándome que todavía estaba vivo y necesitado de cuidados médicos que le salvarían su vida y se me ocurrió una estupenda idea: llamar a Laboratorios Violet cuyo dueño, Lee Chaolan, podría convertirlo en un poderoso androide; este seria algo que nunca antes se ha visto, todos verán al renovado líder rebelde como todo un cyborg.


	14. El Cibernetico Renacimiento de Lars

**Capitulo 14: El Cibernético Renacimiento de Lars**

Por fin, nos mudamos a la primera casa de Zafina para librarnos por completo de Jaycee. El motivo fue porque estábamos hartos de que esa modelo anduviera acosándolo cuando sabia que yo era dueña de su corazón. Distribuimos las habitaciones para desempacar nuestras cosas y disfrutar de esta estadía en la casa. Por otro lado, Jaycee se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia, mientras que Julia callo la verdad diciendo que salimos de viaje, pero su corazón le dice que no escapamos tan lejos y ante la mentira de su hermana, a Jaycee le sería tan fácil para ella dar con nuestro paradero si nos busca. Ante esto, Julia le reclama porque su hermana sigue teniendo en mente buscarnos y seducir a Lars cuando nos encuentre; ofendida por decirle su realidad, Jaycee le mete una cachetada asegurando que decir esos sermones no le servirían de nada y que, en vez de ayudarla, esta de parte mía pasando su relación de hermanas a otro plano. A su vez, Julia le suplica que cambie de actitud y que deje de hacer atrocidades, pero ella sabe que le miente y se marcha con la convicción de buscarlos aunque sea lo ultimo que haría en su vida, advirtiendo también que ya no regresara y que si volviera, será solo para estar en los brazos de Lars. Una vez sola, Julia manda una advertencia a Lili desde su celular, la rubia se atemoriza porque Jaycee anda en nuestra búsqueda. Mientras sucedia, el y yo saldríamos de compras sin usar el carro por estar baja de gasolina; sin embargo, Jaycee, que se hacia pasar por una chofer de taxi, se ofreció para llevarnos a nuestro destino sin saber que nos conduciría a una trampa inventada por ella misma y que, de inmediato, Lars no tardaría de descubrirla; en medio de un fuerte forcejeo dentro del carro por parte de ambos, el le pide que detenga el carro antes de que exista un accidente, pero ante la negativa de ella, yo me escape usando mis serruchos y me quede en la pista para ver como el carro hace una mala maniobra y se despista hacia un peñasco matando a Jaycee y dejando inconsciente a Lars. Entre lagrimas, le pedi que se despertara, pero no hubo reacción… solo un milagro y una idea entre manos podrían resucitarlo y hacerlo mas fuerte que antes.

"Lili, vente rápido, ha ocurrido una tragedia". Dije, mientras llame a Lili desde mi celular para contarle la mala noticia que sucedió.

Entonces, ella partió rápido de la casa para ver el accidente y su corazón quedo deshecho al ver a Lars sangrando principalmente en su cabeza.

"¡Dios mio! ¿Cómo fue que Jaycee hizo semejante barbaridad a tal punto que acabo con su propia vida y puso en peligro la de Lars?". Pregunto Lili.

"Eso pasa porque la loca obsesion que tuvo, llego a su limite; entonces, quiso tomarse venganza con sus propias manos y fijate como termino esto. Al menos, ella nunca mas volverá a molestarnos, pero lo que nos concierne ahora es llevar a Lars a que le curen sus heridas y tengo una idea de quien puede hacerlo". Dije, mientras me secaba mis lagrimas luego de sufrir por el tras el accidente.

"¿Quién? Dimelo, si se puede saber". Dijo Lili.

"¿Te acuerdas de Lee Chaolan? El hombre que hace años me reparo de mis daños que sufri cuando estuve peleando contra un enemigo que amenazaba con destruir el planeta. Es dueño de Laboratorios Violet, un lugar donde crean los robots mas poderosos con la mas alta tecnología; tal vez, eso seria suficiente como para transformarlo en algo mucho mas fuerte de lo que antes". Dije.

"No se como lo haras, amiga, pero… para ubicarme bien, ¿me podrías contar como sucedió este accidente?". Pregunto Lili.

"Todo comenzó cuando Jaycee nos tendio una trampa en el mismo carro. Ella comenzaba a seducir a Lars, mientras manejaba. De pronto, ambos comenzaron a forcejear… siempre y cuando ella deje el timon, frene el auto y asi, podríamos bajar de allí para que nos deje en paz, pero nunca lo hizo. Mas bien, yo active el modo de batalla, saque mis serruchos y rompi las ventanas para salir de allí y simplemente, presenciar de cerca como el carro daba vueltas y chocaba contra un poste dando vueltas hacia el precipicio y prendiendo fuego". Dije.

"Entonces… antes de que el auto explotara con Jaycee adentro, ¿lograste salvar a tiempo a Lars? Si es asi, que bueno por ti porque no veía el momento para acabar con tanta locura junta. En cualquier momento, una ambulancia vendrá para llevarse el cadáver de la hermana de Julia a la morgue y también la policía para investigar este caso; ruega para que no te trasladen a declarar. Tenemos que llevarlo al laboratorio para ver si lo resucitan de milagro". Dijo Lili que agarro un taxi y, junto a mi, fuimos donde Lee Chaolan para ver si haríamos despertar a Lars.

"Lee… hola, ¿Cómo estas? Tiempo sin verte por aquí". Dije, mientras lo saludaba.

"Claro… ¿Cómo van tus baterías que te puse la ultima vez?". Pregunto el chico elegante de smoking y cabello corto blanco.

"Van por la mitad, creo que tendras que ponerme otras para salir de aquí con muchas pilas. Lee, quiero pedirte un gran favor… Lars sufrió un terrible accidente; llego con una parte de la cabeza sangrando y con el cuerpo maltrecho. Por favor, usa toda la mas avanzada tecnología posible que tengas para convertirlo en un androide tan poderoso como yo. ¿Te acuerdas cuando ayudaste a mi padre repararme? Pues, lo mismo que hiciste conmigo, lo puedes hacer con las mismas cualidades que tengo ; ¿Cuánto te puedes demorar en hacerlo?". Pregunte.

"Lo que sea necesario, pero… necesito que te tranquilices porque pronto el despertara como nuevo". Dijo Lee, prometiendo que el volverá bien.

Por otro lado, Imperia se prepara para que, en pocos días, vuelva a la tierra recargada y jurando, esta vez, vengarse de todos y destruyéndolo todo.

"Deje libre a ese joven Hayate porque no hacía más que perder el tiempo. Es mejor que vuelva a su aldea de mala muerte y al lado de aquellos ninjas que solo sirven para ridiculizarme. Ahora, necesito que ambas no metan la pata porque, dentro de mi poco, vendrá una catástrofe que destruiría la tierra de un solo golpe". Dijo la soberana de la oscuridad saliendo de su trono.

"¿Y qué hay de la búsqueda de las gemas? Acuérdese que esas cosas que están ubicadas por todos lados le daría un gran poder y lo convertiría en una criatura que ni "Los Príncipes…" jamás imaginaron pelear. Debería pensar en conseguirlo en lugar de pensar en su ambicioso deseo de venganza". Dijo Nitara.

"Si, si, esa fuerte ambición de destruir o conquistar la tierra es lo que más anhelo desde que la pise por primera vez. Ellos pronto se darán cuenta que nos adelantaremos un paso más y para cuando lo sepan, será demasiado tarde. Habrá un Armagedón impactante en el planeta del que nadie podrá escapar". Dijo Imperia con la risa malvada de siempre.

Mientras tanto, Lili y yo seguíamos esperando a que la operación que Lee hace con Lars saliera todo un éxito, pero ahora… debíamos conversar.

"¿Adonde ha ido a parar tanta locura que tenia Jaycee? Eso es lo que nos preguntamos, pero no logramos comprender". Dijo Lili.

"Bueno, simplemente… tanta locura que tenia Jaycee se debió porque, desde un comienzo, ella ha mostrado un profundo interés en enamorarse de Lars, pero… cuando supo que el ya estaba comprometido conmigo, pues… comenzó a tramar uno que otro plan para hacerme la vida de cuadritos y quedarse con él; desafortunadamente, ninguno funciono y ella quería ir al límite para volver a trabajar como modelo con las manos llenas, por eso, quiso hacerse pasar como taxista, pero no le salió nuevamente porque la descubrimos y esto condujo a este accidente que acabo con su vida y que lo dejo a el casi inconsciente". Dije.

"Ahora entiendo todo… La verdad que obsesionarse tanto con un amor imposible le paso la factura, pero lo que nunca sucedió fue que ella tuviera el valor de venir y hacer las paces contigo para declararse ante ti como buena perdedora porque sentía que no quería dar su brazo a torcer si se tratara de usar sus encantos para conquistar a alguien como Lars". Dijo Lili.

"Es cierto porque a ella siempre le gustaba ganar y no descansaría hasta lograr su propósito, pero todos sus planes le salieron al revés y esto termino con Jaycee pagando con su vida las maldades que hizo". Dije, pero me enviaron un mensaje de texto que atendería de inmediato.

El mensaje era de Julia y decía:

Hola, soy Julia y estoy devastada porque me acabo de enterar, viendo las noticias, que mi hermana falleció en un accidente. Tengo sentimientos encontrados porque, al mismo tiempo, estoy contenta por ustedes porque todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. No les echare la culpa por esto, ella se lo busco por tantas maldades que cometió desde que vino aquí; bueno, aquí están las consecuencias de lo que ameritaba obsesionarse con un imposible. Mando todas mis energias posibles para que Lars se recupere lo mas pronto posible. Adios.

"Era Julia… dijo que esta triste porque vio la noticia del accidente con la muerte de su hermana, pero alegre por nosotras y que allí estaban las consecuencias por obsesionarse demasiado con alguien que no es. Ademas, manda buenos deseos para que Lars se reponga como sea". Dije.

"Que bueno, pero Julia debió sentirse devastada tras enterarse de la muerte de su hermana. Con suerte, será cuestión de tiempo para recuperarse, pero lo veo bien difícil porque, con su partida al cielo, sufrirá de depresión y le será complicado volver a animarse". Dijo Lili.

"No creo; con la actitud que tiene, le será fácil escapar de esa enfermedad". Dije.

En eso, Lee nos encuentra conversando en la cafetería con una buena noticia. Aparentemente, son buenas noticias que el nos quiere decir.

"Chicas… Que bueno que las encuentro, tienen que acompañarme al laboratorio porque su amigo esta en la cámara criogenica esperando que lo despierte. Puedo asegurarles que esta renovado al 100%, pero lamento haberles hecho esperar demasiado tiempo". Dijo Lee que nos llevo al laboratorio donde veíamos a Lars con los ojos cerrados, listo para que su fuente sea activada al instante.

"Aquí lo ven… Mi equipo de científicos y yo hemos reparado completamente a nuestro paciente incrustando un chip de memoria, pusimos dos escopetas que dispara 200 veces por minuto, una batería recargable en cualquier lugar, sus ojos permiten disparar rayos laser, activamos sus sensores y desarrollamos mas sun sentido del oído hora que les explique brevemente como pude repararlo y volverlo a la vida, ¿Qué les parece si lo despertamos?". Pregunto Lee.

"Bueno, creo que te cederé los honores para que lo despiertes, ya que, gracias a tu ayuda, conseguiste hacer todo el trabajo". Dije.

"De acuerdo. Solo necesitare apretar este botón verde y el despertara". Dijo Lee que presiono el botón para que se abra la cámara criogénica donde Lars se despertara luego de ser sometido a una operación para salir del hospital convertido en un humanoide, mitad humano, mitad robot.

Entonces, la puerta de la cámara criogenica se abre, mientras que un destello verde brilla sobre sus ojos ni bien se abrieron. Cuando se levanto de allí, el sistema de memoria pudo reconocernos y darse cuenta de que somos quienes estuvieron con el desde que sufrió el accidente, que nos separamos de el y que nos preocupamos por su bienestar.

"Analisis Completo. Parece que ustedes salvaron mi vida, ¿verdad? Si es asi, entonces… muchas gracias por volver a nacer, se los agradezco mucho". Dijo Lars, contento por haber vuelto a la vida, ahora convertido en un humanoide.

"¡Lars! ¡Dios mio, eres un robot… igual que yo! Crei que te habíamos perdido luego de aquel accidente donde perdiste mucha sangre en la cabeza y en varias partes del cuerpo, pero felizmente que ya estas mejor. La idea de convertirte en un androide se me paso por mi mente y pensé que Lee seria el adecuado en convertirte en un arma letal dispuesto a salvar al mundo junto conmigo". Dije.

"Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi, siento que soy un hombre nuevo, renaci de las cenizas, venci a la muerte y tengo otra oportunidad para vivir". Dijo Lars, entusiasmado de volver al ruedo luego de ser reparado gracias a Lee, su amigo, y el grupo de científicos que lo hicieron un androide mas.

"Alto, ni creas que te olvidaras de mi. Bienvenido de vuelta, Lars". Dijo Lili que se acerco y lo abrazo ni bien él recupero las ganas de vivir.

"Ahora que nos quitamos un peso de encima con la muerte de Jaycce, debemos concentrarnos en proteger la tierra porque no queremos que Imperia lo conquiste o lo destruya. Y si viene una nueva misión, tenemos que cumplirla antes de que nuestra enemiga vaya un paso adelante que nosotros". Dije.

"Afirmativo. Lee, muchas gracias por esto, siempre estaré en deuda contigo". Dijo Lars que, con un abrazo, agradece el gesto que su amigo hizo con el.

"Gracias, chicos. Las puertas de este lugar siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes; asi que, vengan cualquier día. Nos vemos". Dijo Lee que se despidió de nosotros.

Una vez que salimos del laboratorio, me di cuenta que hice lo correcto en acudir a Lee Chaolan para convertir a Lars en un autentico robot. Sin embargo, así como a mí me costó asimilar el hecho de ser mitad maquina, mitad robot cuando mi padre me creo a imagen y semejanza de su hija fallecida, a él también le será difícil adaptarse lo que ahora es en realidad; poco a poco, comprenderá que no es tan fácil ser humano y maquina al mismo tiempo. Lo que si es cierto, es que todas nuestras mentes están puestas en un futuro enfrentamiento final contra Imperia y esto con el propósito de salvar la tierra… ¡Es ahora o nunca!


	15. Hoy Queremos Confesarles un Secreto

**Capitulo 15: Hoy Queremos Confesarles un Secreto**

Alisa y Lili llegaron a la carretera donde ocurrió el accidente donde Jaycee, mi hermana, acabo con su vida y en el que la vida de Lars estaba pendiendo de un hilo. La rubia estaba aliviada porque ya no había nadie que nos fastidiaría, pero teme por la vida de su amigo que perdía mucha sangre en su cabeza y en varias partes de su cuerpo; mientras Alisa explico cómo paso el accidente, ambas tenían la idea de trasladar a su amigo al Laboratorio Violet para curar sus heridas y convertirlo en un androide con las mismas capacidades que las tiene la chica de pelo rosado. Así que, ellas fueron llevando el cuerpo de Lars para someterlo a una delicada operación y mientras esperaban en la cafetería, las chicas conversarían de cómo surgió esta obsesión que tenía mi hermana con tal de obtener su objetivo y como, tras la falla en sus planes, quiso ir al extremo y como consecuencia de aquel mencionado incidente, ella termino pagando sus maldades con su propia vida. En eso, Lili leyó mi mensaje de texto que envié expresando mi dolor por la muerte de mi hermana y deseando que Lars se recupere lo más pronto posible. De repente, Lee las interrumpió pidiendo que lo acompañaran hasta su laboratorio para despertarlo luego de someter a una delicada operación, este explico cómo lo reparo junto con sus compañeros y cedió los honores para despertarlo y salir de la cama criogénica agradeciendo a su amigo por todo lo que él y su equipo por convertirlo en humanoide. Al regresar a la casa, Alisa pensaba que hizo bien en hacer que Lars comparta las mismas cualidades que ella ahora que es un androide listo para pelear a pesar de que le costara adaptarse, pero lo que se viene podría ser peor para los dos porque Imperia anda tras ellos y no descansara hasta verlos destruidos junto con el planeta entero, pues preparan un Armagedón que será imposible escapar.

"Hogar, dulce hogar. ¡Que día tan intenso que hemos pasado, chicos! Y pensar que ha pasado poco desde que Jaycee vino aquí y que, lamentablemente, dejo de existir por culpa de su soberbia por conquistarte. Sin embargo, salimos casi enteros y con el amor triunfando por encima de todo". Dijo Alisa.

"Así es y, aunque ahora todos me verán como humanoide, nada podrá cambiar mis sentimientos por ti y aun mas cuando me amas tal como soy". Dijo Lars.

"¿Cómo no voy a dejarte de amar por ser como eres? Nuestro amor nunca será sepultado y enterrado por las cenizas del odio, nunca más; sin embargo, tenemos que volver a nuestras responsabilidades de héroes ya que no permitiremos que Imperia se adelante con sus planes de conquista sobre nuestro planeta". Dijo Alisa.

"Alisa tiene razón, ustedes deben pensar en una estrategia fija para combatir la maldad de esa reina oscura. Y si en caso fallan, yo les daré una manito porque… ¿Qué será de ustedes sin mi?… Ah, y sin querer, formamos "El Escuadrón del Corazón Espiritual", pero yo no les comente al principio porque no tuvimos tiempo de conversar con ustedes. Sin embargo, ¿ustedes piensan que sería adecuado formar el escuadrón?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si… Me parece una grata idea, no sé si Alisa está de acuerdo". Dijo Lars.

"Yo discrepare contigo, Lili. A pesar de que tantas veces mencionaste el hecho de que nazca un escuadrón, yo no creo que lo hagamos porque, de repente, podría fracasarse y eso tememos. De todas maneras, tu serás un apoyo importante en nuestra lucha para que la oscuridad no invada la tierra completamente". Dijo Alisa.

"Muy bien, respeto tu opinión aunque me hubiera gustado que fuese una grata idea, justo como Lars decía. Si te parece perfecto que cada uno andaríamos por rumbos distintos con un mismo fin, está bien, no te reprochare. Bien, tengo que ir a descansar porque ando muy agotada luego de este largo día". Dijo Lili que se retiro a su habitación. Por otro lado, una llamada alarma a los chicos.

"Melinda, ¿Qué tal? Somos Alisa y tu primo, te pondremos en alta voz para que nos escuches". Dijo Lars, mientras atendió la llamada de Melinda con algo urgente que decir y que, por su voz, se notaba algo desesperada.

"Ah, hola chicos. Estoy desesperada porque Zafina se puso mal luego de una visión que tuvo y que tenia que ver con uno de ustedes. Vengan urgente a la casa porque ella tiene algo importante que decirles, mientras yo tratare de darle sus medicinas y esperarles aquí. Nos vemos". Dijo Melinda que colgó su celular de inmediato.

"Melinda… prima, colgó. Se me hace muy raro que Zafina se ponga mal luego de que tuviera una visión en la cual, uno de nosotros estaba allí. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Debemos ir a casa la tarotista para ver si se recupera?". Pregunto Lars.

"No solo es para ver si se aliviana sino también para saber que tenemos que ver nosotros con la visión que sintió cuando empezó a decaer. No importa si Lili se queda sola, le enviaremos un mensaje de texto, pero no debemos perder tiempo, Lars, Zafina nos necesita. Vamos". Dijo Alisa.

Así, enterados de la noticia por medio de Melinda, Lars y Alisa partieron de inmediato a casa de Zafina preocupados por su salud y temiendo lo peor. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por la prima de él y vieron que la tarotista estaba transpirando por su rostro, mientras que ella la secaba con un pañuelo de tela.

"Melinda, ¿Cómo esta ella luego de la visión que tuvo?". Pregunto su primo.

"Sigue mal, pero felizmente la estabilice con pastillas y un vaso con agua. Me encantaría que la vieran, pero está durmiendo y no puedo entrar a su habitación para despertarla". Dijo Melinda, totalmente consternada, pero una voz se escucho desde la habitación y, precisamente, era la propia Zafina.

"Déjalos que entren a mi recamara, Melinda, por favor. Tengo algo muy importante que decirles a los dos". Dijo Zafina desde su dormitorio.

"Bien, ya la escucharon, ella se despertó sin que nosotros hiciéramos ruido alguno para hacerla despertar, felizmente que no se enojo. Ok, pasen a verla, mientras yo los espero aquí". Dijo Melinda que acompaño a los chicos a la habitación para después salir a su propio cuarto.

"¡Qué bueno que aparecen, muchachos! Les conto Melinda que me sentí mal y es cierto; tuve un presentimiento extraño que nunca lo vi venir y por eso, empezó esta recaída cuando ya estaba sintiéndome mejor. Esta visión tiene ver contigo, Lars, y no me equivoque… hace mucho que no te veo y cuando te observo atentamente, me doy cuenta que cambiaste por completo". Dijo Zafina cuando develo la razón por la cual tuvo este extraño presentimiento y además, se percato de cómo reconoció lo cambiado que Lars esta ahora.

"Entonces, ¿toda la angustia y preocupación que tuvimos por ti después de la visión que tuviste, tenía que ver con lo que paso con Lars? Quiere decir que tu presentimiento se volvió una realidad, Zafina; ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste si su muerte llegaría a ocurrir?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Hay muchas cosas que se me pasaron por mi mente cuando se me apareció esta visión, pero afortunadamente… todo volvió a la normalidad y me alegra. Al parecer, estoy ante una versión corregida y mejorada de Lars, ¿verdad? Siento que te renovaron de pies a cabeza; vaya, cuanto me hace feliz el poder saber que sigues vivo. Supongo que es una mezcla entre humano y maquina". Dijo Zafina, mientras se paraba para tocar todo su cuerpo.

"Se podría decir que es un humanoide luego de aquel accidente que sufrió y que, por suerte, le salvaron la vida gracias al inmenso apoyo que ofreció Lee Chaolan en su laboratorio. Sin embargo, a el le costara mucho adaptarse a lo que es, pero hay que darle tiempo hasta que se acostumbre a ser lo que es". Dijo Alisa.

"Es cierto, los amigos están allí para todo; lo importante es que Lars está sano y salvo gracias a toda la tecnología que usaron para su beneficio". Dijo la astrologa.

Luego de una larga charla con Zafina, los chicos salieron de su casa y cuando caminaron desde allí, sintieron que se empezó a formar un agujero enorme en medio de la pista, precisamente por donde se pararon y al crecer, ambos cayeron al precipicio. Luego de su aterrizaje forzoso, ellos llegaron a un lugar denominado "La Fortaleza de Hielo" y donde los dioses los esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

"Bienvenidos a nuestra fortaleza, Lars y Alisa". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"¡Dioses! ¿Cómo llegamos aquí de la nada? Con razón, estoy sintiendo tanto frio y eso se debe a que estamos en este lugar; ¿tú no sientes lo mismo?". Pregunto Alisa, mientras que el frio está jugando una mala pasada tanto a ella como Lars ni bien ambos llegaron a la fortaleza.

"Ni que lo digas, yo también estoy pasando por lo mismo. En cuanto a tu pregunta, te digo que no tengo la respuesta a diferencia de los dioses que lo tienen". Dijo Lars, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los tres dioses mayores luego de que ellos usaran su magia para transportarlos hacia su guarida.

"Gracias por mencionarlo, Lars, pero lo que les diremos es algo realmente serio. La tierra nuevamente está corriendo un grave riesgo y es que, ahora, Imperia está tomando las cosas demasiado a la ligera pretendiendo ponerse un paso adelante que ustedes". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer para equilibrar las cosas?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Lo que harán no es sencillamente fácil, deben ir alrededor del mundo y conseguir siete gemas de distintos colores que están ubicadas en recónditos lugares. Una vez que las encuentren, deberán hacer que funcione para activar "La Espada de la Eternidad" y salga ese poder oculto que se encuentra dentro. Después, pediremos a Lars que sea el único portador como habíamos quedado". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"Sabíamos que yo sería quien llevaría la espada, pero nunca nos dijeron que debíamos buscar por todo el mundo siete coloridas gemas alrededor del mundo y que, al encontrarlas, activaríamos el poder que la espada tiene escondido. ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? Ahora, Imperia esta un paso por delante de nosotros y eso nos frustra". Dijo Lars, fastidiado.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero hay labores que tu y Alisa deberán hacer y eso es impartir justicia. Sé que parecerá complicado, pero ustedes necesitaran más que un apoyo para que nuestra misión se lleve a cabo satisfactoriamente y para esto, Lili, su amiga, y por nosotros los acompañaremos…". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes con esto?". Pregunto Lars.

"Se me hace que tienen una confesión muy grande que hacer y que todavía no estamos enterados de esto. Si lo van a decir, háganlo ahora mismo". Dijo Alisa.

"Está bien, se lo diremos, pero… cálmate primero, Alisa. Bien, hay algo que, como bien dijo ella, debíamos confesar con suma urgencia. Antes, fuimos tres personas comunes y corrientes con unos poderes sobrenaturales ocultos que nos hacían muy poderosos; controlamos el trueno, el fuego y el aire; eso fue más que suficiente para que un día, Imperia nos descubriera haciendo trucos mágicos y nos hiciera la propuesta de ser sus esclavos solo con el único propósito para que ella lleve a cabo su venganza contra Zafina, su hermana mayor". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"Nos negamos al principio, pero Imperia insistió en que los tres seamos sus servidores; sin embargo, nosotros descubrimos que había un corazón corrupto que le permitia hacer sus maldades y por eso, ella nos amenazaba con asesinarnos si seguíamos negando su petición, pero, por mas que dijéramos que no… ella uso su magia oscura y nos quito nuestras vidas. Entonces, nuestras almas fueron dispersadas de nuestros cuerpos y nos convertimos en unos espectros benignos buscando nuevos seres humanos para poseerlos y que, una vez encontrados a sus dueños, podríamos ir a la casa de Zafina para anunciar que su hermana tiene un plan de venganza contra ella y que no descansara hasta que pague por todo lo que hizo durante años y que también, pretenderá conquistar o destruir todo lo que ve a su alrededor". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Entonces, Zafina los mando para reclutarnos y para que tengamos la responsabilidad de detener todas las cosas que Imperia quiere hacer con la tierra y con nosotros. Ahora entiendo todo y ahora todos tenemos que buscar las gemas antes de que caiga en manos erróneas". Dijo Alisa.

"Asi es; ahora, ¿estan de acuerdo con que les acompañemos en esta nueva y arriesgada misión que están a punto de realizar?". Pregunto el dios del fuego.

"Si debo arriesgar mi vida con tal de salvar la tierra, lo hare". Dijo Lars.

"A mi me encantan los retos y, como estoy comprometida con esta cruzada para proteger nuestro planeta junto con Lars, con gusto aceptare pasar esta prueba de fuego sin importar las consecuencias que podrían ameritar si fallamos una y mil veces, pero yo solo quiero ver que nuestro planeta se salve". Dijo Alisa, con lagrimas en los ojos, pero mas calmada.

"De acuerdo… Ahora que han aceptado llevar a cabo esta misión, debemos esperar a que exista una señal de las gemas para ir por ellas en el lugar donde estas se encuentren; por el momento, vayan a descansar porque les esperan probablemente… los más intensos dias que hayan vivido en sus vidas; ah, y avísenle a Lili porque ella sera una pieza fundamental por lo que tiene que prepararse también para lo que se avecina". Dijo el dios del trueno.

Luego de la visita a los dioses en "La Fortaleza de Hielo", Alisa y Lars regresaron por medio del mismo hoyo por el que cayeron y de inmediato, regresaron a su casa para comenzar a entrenar sin descanso alguno por varias horas, esto con motivo de una riesgosa prueba que ellos están dispuestos a pasar. Sin embargo, aun viven con el temor de que los dioses no son dignos de confiar después de que hayan confesado uno de sus secretos del pasado mas ocultos y que nunca se lo venían venir. Aun asi, ellos contaran con su apoyo y con la de "El Angel Blanco" para terminar de una vez con las maldad de Imperia y poder salvar la tierra de nuevo.

**A/N: Julia Chang fue la narradora de este episodio ya que esta guardando luto por la muerte de su hermana acontecido en el episodio 13.**


	16. Inicia Nuestra Travesia por El Mundo

**Capitulo 16: Inicia Nuestra Travesia por El Mundo**

Luego de sobrevivir a un día intenso, hemos regresado a nuestra casa con Lars a salvo y convertido en un humanoide gracias a la tecnología más avanzada usada por Lee Chaolan y su equipo de científicos en Laboratorios Violet. De repente, recibimos una llamada de Melinda anunciando algo terrible: cuando pensamos que Zafina tendría un mejor semblante, sintió una premonición terrible que involucraba a uno de nosotros y que afectaba su salud; por eso, ella nos pidió que fuéramos a su casa para verla. Al llegar, ella nos recibió y nos conto porque la astrologa esta delicada como quiso restablecerla, entonces, Zafina escucho nuestra charla y permitió a Melinda que nos dejara pasar a su habitación para que nos cuente como sucedió esto. En eso, escuchamos que su angustia por su premonición que tuvo se volvió una realidad y que involucro al cambio por el que se sometió Lars; cuando lo vio, estaba asombrada por verlo cambiado y, al mismo tiempo, alegre porque él seguía vivo gracias a la ayuda de Lee Chaolan y su grupo de científicos. Cuando salimos, se armo un gran hoyo por debajo de nuestros pies y eso nos hizo caer hacia una fortaleza de hielo, un lugar convertido en la guarida de los dioses y donde aterrizamos sorprendentemente, mientras fuimos recibidos con un frio abrasador que los congelaban ni bien llegamos allí. Ellos dijeron que la tierra nuevamente esta por correr un grave riesgo debido a que Imperia pretende llevar las cosas demasiado en serio queriendo ponerse un paso por delante de nosotros; es así que recibimos una nueva misión que será más complicada que las que realizamos desde que nos convertimos en héroes. Se trata de buscar siete gemas preciosas que se encuentran alrededor del mundo y ni bien la encontraríamos, la activaríamos y sacaríamos el gran poder que "La Espada de la Eternidad" tiene oculto. Sin embargo, en Lars se sentía una gran frustración debido a que los dioses habían anunciado la misión un poco tarde cuando Imperia esta por detrás de nosotros y porque sabía que él portaría la espada. Ellos sienten su impotencia, pero me doy cuenta que existe un secreto que los tres no nos han dicho hasta ahora: hace mucho tiempo, eran tres personas comunes y corrientes con poderes fuera de lo normal y que, para sacar provecho de lo que tenían, Imperia les ofreció para que fueran sus servidores y los acompañen en su plan para vengarse de Zafina, pero se negaron a formar parte de su ejército porque descubrieron el corazón corrupto que tiene y como consecuencia, la reina de la oscuridad les quito sus vidas usando su magia oscura y sus almas se dispersaron de sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en espectros benignos en busca de nuevos dueños para tomarlos como suyos; una vez que hallaron nuevos cuerpos, fueron advertirle el plan de venganza que su hermana mayor esta planeando en su contra. Luego de impactarnos al escuchar los inicios de los dioses, estaríamos listos para realizar la misión sin importar las consecuencias que estas conllevarían de fallarlo y que los dioses nos darían la señal para que vayamos por la primera gema antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas.

Al dia siguiente, nos tomamos el tiempo suficiente para descansar y esperar que los dioses nos dieran una señal para ir en busca de la primera gema.

"Buenos días. No he podido dormir en toda la noche y eso es porque estaba pensando en lo que los dioses nos confesaron el día anterior". Dije, bajando las escaleras y encontrándome con Lars en la sala principal y me puse el gancho floral en mi cabello corto rosado.

"Si… Yo también me tome parte de la noche para pensar en lo que los dioses nos dijeron y eso me llega a la conclusión de que los tres no son de fiar. Yo pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si ellos nos mintieron durante todo este tiempo y vuelven a estar bajo las ordenes de Imperia? A ver, pregúntate eso una y mil veces". Dijo Lars.

"Lars, eso no sucederá. Yo se que los dioses nos dijeron la verdad, lo presiento en mi corazón y por eso… se que en los tres puedo confiar. Yo te aconsejo algo: no seas tan frio con aquellos que son como nuestros guardianes ni te adelantes a los sucesos porque nada esta dicho. Ahora, debemos esperar su señal para ir en busca de la primera gema antes de que Imperia se adelante". Dije, acercándome a el.

"Ok, confiare en ti y tambien en la palabra de los dioses, pero si nos traicionan a la primera… pensaras que yo siempre he tenido la razón desde el principio". Dijo Lars, mientras nos fuimos a la terraza y nos unimos a Lili para dar inicio a un intenso entrenamiento con sus armas de pelea.

Luego de varias horas de entrenar y con tanto calor de por medio, nos volvimos a nuestras habitaciones agotados. Sin embargo, en nuestros morfos se escucho una señal de alerta y lo que se nos vino a la mente fue la señal que los dioses nos dan para ir por nuestra primera gema antes que Imperia se adueñe del objetivo.

"Dioses, sabían que eran ustedes, ¿la primera gema ya apareció?". Pregunte.

"Si; por eso, necesito que se reporten inmediatamente a "La Fortaleza del Hielo" para decirles donde se encuentra su ubicación exacta. Existe un portal que creamos en la puerta que los lleva a la terraza, cruzenla y llegaran lo mas rápido posible a nuestra guarida; los esperamos, cambio y fuera". Dijo el dios del trueno, mientras escuchamos atentamente como se comunicaba desde mi morfo.

"Ok, chicas, no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos nuevamente hacia la terraza para cruzar el portal que nos lleve a la guarida de los dioses". Dijo Lars.

Fue asi que nos preparamos para irnos al territorio de los dioses con nuestras casacas para abrigarnos; cruzamos el portal que se encuentra en la terraza y aterrizamos nuevamente en "La Fortaleza de Hielo", pero no sorprendentemente como la primera vez que pisamos en este recinto.

"Bienvenidos a nuestra morada, les tenemos buenas noticias. Ya tenemos las ubicaciones exactas de las primeras cuatro gemas que se encuentran alrededor del mundo. La primera, una gema roja, se encuentra en el Coliseo Romano, Italia; la segunda, una gema naranja, en el Arco del Triunfo, Francia; la tercera, una gema amarilla, esta las calles de Brooklyn, Estados Unidos y una cuarta gema, de color verde, esta en El Obelisco de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Separense para que la búsqueda tenga mayor facilidad". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Nosotros nos iremos a Europa, por las gemas roja y naranja". Dijo Lars.

"Yo ire por la gema amarilla, en Brooklyn; necesito que me des tus llaves y me prestes tu auto para irme alli, Lars". Dijo Lili.

"Bien, tomala y cuidala como si fuera tuya; que no tenga ningun tipo de rasguño. Te lo encargo mucho, Lili". Dijo el chico de cabello castaño corto que le entrego las llaves a la adolescente de radiante cabello rubio y largo con la promesa de que ella la cuidara como si le perteneciera.

"Aire, tu iras por la gema verde". Dijo el dios del trueno que encargo una pequeña parte de la misión a la diosa del aire.

"No permitan que Imperia y su sarta de servidores se lleven la gema. Recuerden que la tierra dependerá de ustedes y de lo que hagan en esta misión. Ahora vayan no sin antes desearles mucha suerte". Dijo el dios del trueno dándonos mucha fuerza y energía para que nuestra misión se cumpla lo más pronto posible.

El dios del trueno nos distribuyo en grupos para comenzar con la búsqueda de las gemas. Lili irá a Brooklyn, en la camioneta de Lars, buscando la amarilla, mientras que la diosa del aire está en camino rumbo hacia Argentina en pos de encontrar la gema verde. El y yo vamos por las dos primeras gemas ubicadas en dos países de Europa procurando que las sirvientes de Imperia no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia para tratar de robarse lo que nos pertenece.

"De acuerdo, Lars. Estamos en Italia, debemos ir primero por la gema roja que se encuentra en el Coliseo Romano, pero hay que asegurarnos que ningun turista nos vea ni tampoco las guardianes de Imperia nos observe atentamente para que nos distraigamos y saquen el máximo provecho para robarnos". Dije.

"Yo sugiero que activemos nuestros sensores para estar alertas ante cualquier imprevisto que pase durante la búsqueda". Dijo Lars.

"Entendido, sensores activados. Vámonos". Dije, mientras nos fuimos de inmediato al Coliseo Romano en Roma. Casi olvidaba mencionarles que, como mi amigo también es mitad androide mitad humano, el también sabe volar por los aires como yo.

Así que, nos trasladamos lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar donde se ubica las primeras gemas, mientras que Lili se dirige hacia el barrio de Brooklyn en los Estados Unidos, por la gema amarilla y manejando la camioneta que, amablemente, Lars se lo presto antes de realizar la misión.

"De acuerdo, aquí estoy, camino a Brooklyn para cumplir parte de la misión que los dioses nos encomendó tanto a mí como a mis amigos. Y esta búsqueda no hubiese sido posible de no ser por Lars que me prestó su carro cuando volví a casa. Bien, solo espero que cuando encuentre la gema, no exista contratiempo alguno por culpa de Imperia y que me impida cumplir con mi parte del trato". Dijo Lili.

Dejamos a Lili por un momento para volver con nuestra búsqueda de las dos primeras gemas en un recorrido por Italia y Francia.

"Ok, estamos dentro del Coliseo Romano, pero nuestro radar indica que la gema roja no está por aquí. Dividámonos, tu ve por aquí y por el otro lado". Dije.

Nos separamos por un instante para ver si existe algún rastro de esa tan ansiada gema para encontrarla antes de que alguien venga y nos la robe, felizmente que no era la hora para que los turistas vengan a recorrer el Coliseo Romano sino… cualquiera se daría cuenta para acusarnos ante la policía de ladrones.

"Muy bien, ya tengo la tan anhelada gema en mi poder; por cierto, se ve preciosa de lejos y tan de cerca. No puedo esperar más, ya quiero que Alisa la observe cuando me la encuentre con la joya en mis manos". Dijo Lars que salió de la cueva después de encontrar la gema roja, pero Nitara lo detiene.

"Lars… No sé como llegue a encontrarte con la gema roja en manos tuyas, lamento decirte que no tendrás esta preciada joya por mucho tiempo". Dijo la vampírica servidora de Imperia amenazando con arrebatarle la gema de las manos de Lars.

"Nitara, eres tan astuta y tan sigilosa para entrar en acción queriendo robarme lo que me pertenece y supongo que, cuando lo obtengas, no tardaras de mostrarle tu preciado tesoro a tu emperatriz oscura; lamento decirte que tengo malas noticias para ti: 'Por el Poder del Corazón Eterno'…". Dijo Lars que sorprendió a Nitara completando su transformación, mientras veo el gran resplandor que surge a causa de esto y debía analizarlo al detalle con mi base de datos; de repente, mis ojos se volvieron rojos y mi parte robótica salía a flote.

"Analizando el nivel del poder del enemigo, revisando perfil de la atacante, guardando datos del victimario, datos exitosamente guardados. Mision… eliminar a Nitara, modo de batalla activado. **(Mis ojos regresaron a ser verdes) **'Por el Poder del Corazón Eterno'…". Dije, mientras me transforme y fui a ayudar a Lars para defender la gema que el mismo lo encontró.

"Alisa, llegas justo a tiempo. Tenemos que enfrentar a Nitara que me sorprendió por detrás con la muy perversa intención de robarme la gema". Dijo Lars.

"No te preocupes, Lars, analice por completo el perfil de este vampírico personaje en mi base de datos y ella no tardara de ser eliminada de un solo golpe". Dije, mientras saque mi cabeza, le di a las manos de Nitara explotándolo y mandando a volar muy lejos a la sangrienta esclava de la reina Imperia.

"¿Cómo hiciste que tu cabeza explotara mandándola muy lejos de aquí? Te confieso que, por un momento, pensé en que Nitara te atacaría y te eliminaba de un solo golpe usando la decapitación, pero me di cuenta que no fue así… felizmente". Dijo Lars, sorprendido por lo que hice frente a la vampiresa.

"Mi cabeza es una bomba de tiempo que, en cualquier momento, explotaría. Por eso, se lo di a Nitara para que se fuera lo más lejos de aquí; bien, ya tenemos la gema roja y de inmediato, debemos ir a Francia para ir por la gema naranja". Dije, pero mi morfo me da una señal de alarma y debía atenderla.

"Les tengo una buena noticia, chicos: ya tengo en mi poder la gema amarilla sin pasar contratiempo alguno; enseguida voy de vuelta a casa para atravesar el portal que me lleve hacia la fortaleza de los dioses. Por cierto, gracias por prestarme tu camioneta, Lars, me sirvió de mucho para cumplir con parte de la misión". Dijo Lili que se comunico con nosotros anunciando que su parte ya fue completada.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, Lili, cuando quieras te lo presto. Nosotros tuvimos pequeño percance, pero encontramos la gema roja, falta por buscar la gema anaranjada y en eso estamos. Nos hablamos en cualquier momento". Dijo Lars.

"Ok, manténgame pendiente de todo lo que pase con su búsqueda; un abrazo y hasta pronto. Lili, fuera". Dijo y de inmediato, colgó su celular.

"Gracias, Lili; entonces, ya tenemos en nuestro poder dos gemas y ahora, vamos por la que se encuentra en Francia; lo de la gema verde, lo sabremos cuando volvamos. Bien, Lars, llo que haremos es lo siguiente: yo iré a por la joya, tu vuelve a casa, atraviesa el portal y encuéntrate con Lili y con los dioses para que les enseñes la gema, ¿de acuerdo?". Dije, mientras encargue a mi compañero a que busque lo que falta.

"Perfecto, nos encontraremos en la 'Fortaleza del Hielo' y cualquier cosa que necesites, nos avisas por medio del intercomunicador que tienes a la mano. Mucha suerte, querida, y nunca olvides que te amo". Dijo Lars que me dio un apasionado beso en la boca antes de partir a Francia. Después, nos dividimos.

Gracias a Lili y Lars, hemos encontrado las dos primeras gemas que se encontraban alrededor del mundo como parte de la misión que nos comprometimos hacer por el bien de la tierra. Ahora falta que la diosa del aire y yo busquemos hasta dar con el paradero de los siguientes diamantes, pero no hay que descuidarnos porque, tal como sucedió con la sorpresiva visita de Nitara, la reina Imperia y su ejército puede andar muy cerca de nosotros.


	17. ¿Quien se Queda con la Gema Naranja?

**Capitulo 17: ¿Quien se Queda con la Gema Naranja?**

Con un secreto oscuro del pasado que los dioses nos confesaron, resulta complicado saber si podemos confiar en ellos porque sé que, en cualquier momento, ellos nos mentirían para irse a trabajar bajo las ordenes de Imperia; sin embargo, Alisa me hizo entrar en razón y darme cuenta que es posible renovar la confianza que tenemos en nuestros tres guardianes. Mientras tanto, recibimos la llamada de los dioses anunciando que tienen las ubicaciones exactas de las cuatro primeras gemas; entonces, cruzamos el portal que esta en la terraza y fuimos a su guarida donde nos enteramos como vamos a distribuirnos: Lili iría a Estados Unidos en busca de la gema amarilla, la diosa del aire se va a Argentina tratando de encontrar la gema verde y Alisa y yo iríamos a Europa por las gemas roja y naranja. Ya en Italia, de inmediato entramos en el Coliseo Romano dividiéndonos para hacer mas fácil nuestra búsqueda; sin embargo, Nitara me sorprende por detrás queriendo robarme la gema, pero reaccione transformándome en príncipe hasta que la oportuna intervención de Alisa enviando muy lejos a la vampiresa usando su cabeza como arma explosiva, inclino la balanza a nuestro favor. Al salir del lugar, nos enteramos que Lili ya tiene la gema amarilla en su poder y sin pasar contratiempos; después de hablar con ella, nos pusimos de acuerdo para que yo regrese a la 'fortaleza de hielo' con la gema roja en mi poder y que ella busque la gema naranja que esta en Francia. Recién comienza la misión que podría decidir el destino de nuestro planeta y esperamos no fallar ni a los dioses ni a nosotros mismos.

"Las señales de las dos primeras gemas desaparecieron; ¿acaso podría ser porque ya dieron con su paradero exacto y las encontraron?". Pregunto el dios del fuego.

"Aun no lo sabemos, pero hay ciertas probabilidades de que encontraron los primeros objetos y están próximos a enseñarlo para comprobar si es cierto. Si se confirma, daríamos el primer gran paso hacia la gloria… Presiento que alguien viene". Dijo el dios del trueno que se percata de la llegada de Lili.

"Dioses, tengo buenas noticias: ya tengo en mi poder la gema amarilla y la encontré sin pasar percance alguno. Ademas, me comunique con mis compañeros y me anunciaron que ya tienen en sus manos la gema roja aunque, a diferencia de mi, lo hicieron con algún problema de por medio; en este momento, se disponen para ir por la gema naranja". Dijo Lili que llego a la guarida de los dioses.

"Perfecto, has cumplido con tu parte de la misión, Lili; ahora, debemos esperar a que lleguen ellos con la joya; no nos adelantemos a los hechos hasta confirmar que lo dicho por ti sea verdad". Dijo el dios del fuego.

"No es necesario que esperen demasiado para confirmar lo que ya es un hecho; aquí estoy, listo para mostrarles la gema roja que lo encontré en Italia y que esta en mi poder". Dije, minutos después de que Lili lo hiciera atravesando el portal que la lleve hacia la guarida de los dioses.

"Lars… Justo la persona a quien queremos ver y a quien íbamos esperar por su regreso. Como les dije, ellos ya encontraron la gema roja en el Coliseo Romano, pero pasaron por ciertas dificultades que, afortunadamente, ambos supieron resolverlo. Y bien, ya que tenemos la segunda joya, lo que te quiero preguntar es… ¿Dónde esta Alisa?". Pregunto Lili.

"Bueno, es difícil explicarte, pero lo hare como sea y también, para que los dioses lo sepan de primera mano. Ambos acordamos de que ella seria quien busque la gema anaranjada que se encuentra en Francia, como dijeron los dioses anteriormente; asi que, ella acepto y nos tomamos caminos separados, yo me regrese aquí con la gema roja en mis manos y Alisa se va por el Arco del Triunfo en busca de la gema". Dije.

"Me pareció una buena idea de tu parte, Lars, pero debiste dejar que ambos se fueran por la otra gema y cuando regresaran… nos mostrarían las dos juntas. Sin embargo, esa fue tu decision y tenemos que respetarlo aunque no estemos de acuerdo". Dijo el dios del trueno, oponiéndose a mi idea que tuve.

"Tranquilo, Lars, las cosas no se acabaron, aun queda mucho camino por delante y muchas chances para defender la tierra. Nosotros tres seguiremos buscando las gemas antes de que Imperia lo haga primero". Dijo Lili, apoyándome.

"Gracias, Lili. Dioses, ahora que tenemos las dos primeras gemas, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Regresar a nuestra casa para descansar o esperar aquí mismo hasta que Alisa venga obteniendo la gema anaranjada en su poder?". Pregunte.

"Vayan, regresen a su casa; han tenido un dia largo hoy y creo que se merecen un buen descanso. No se preocupen por Alisa, ella vendrá luego de que obtenga la gema anaranjada y nos la muestre; por ahora, vayan a esperarla". Dijo el dios del fuego ordenando que nos volvamos a casa, pero la diosa del aire aparece.

"Oigan, todos. ¿Acaso creyeron que se olvidaron de mi?". Pregunto la diosa del aire con la gema verde en sus manos y que lo encontró con facilidad en Argentina.

"Aire, no habíamos tenido ningun rastro de ti. ¿Por qué no intentaste comunicarte con nosotros para, al menos, saber que tienes la gema contigo?". Pregunto el dios del trueno, expresando su molestia con su par del aire porque ella se atrevió a hablar con sus coetáneos sobre el hallazgo de la gema verde.

"No se molesten, por favor. Yo quise que mi búsqueda sea lo mas fácil posible y que no exista algún impedimento para que me arrebaten; por eso, fui bastante sigilosa y, a la vez, cuidadosa con tal de que cumple con la parte de mi misión". Explicaba la diosa del aire, mientras los demas la prestaban atención.

"De acuerdo, perdón si fuimos toscos contigo, pero… te felicitamos por cumplir tu parte de la misión. Ya tenemos tres gemas, solo falta una gema para completar la primera fase y esperamos que Alisa lo traiga lo mas pronto posible". Dijo el dios del trueno que, por medio de un portal, nos envio a Lili y a mi de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, este regreso traería una inesperada sorpresa.

"Zafina, ¿Qué haces aquí y como llegaste aun estando convaleciente luego de sentiste una visión que pudo afectar tu salud y hasta afectar tu propia vida?". Pregunte, visiblemente sorprendido por su inesperada visita.

"Hola, amigos, no estoy convaleciente, ya me siento mejor y agradezco por preocuparse mucho por mi. Veo que están en una misión que puede decidir el destino de nuestro planeta. Eso es bueno, pero será mejor que continúen y no se descuiden porque Imperia renueva su ejercito con un aliado masculino de nombre Céfiro; todos están dispuestos para darles pelea y no descansaran hasta lograr su propósito de conquistar o destruir el planeta". Dijo Zafina, advirtiéndonos de una posible amenaza de su hermana que se avecina.

"Asi que… Imperia reforzando su banda de villanos, suena interesante". Dijo Lili.

"Si, cierto, suena interesante. Sin embargo, no pierdan el paso ni permitan que Imperia complete con su venganza en contra mia; por el contrario, sigan con la misión que va mas alla de una simple búsqueda de siete gemas de colores alrededor del mundo y activar con ellas, una espada mitica con mucho poder que guarda dentro. Deben comprometerse con lo que hacen y confíen en si mismos porque es la única clave para vencer a nuestros enemigos y proteger la tierra. Me voy, pero les deseo mucha suerte en lo que queda de su lucha". Dijo la astrologa.

"No es necesario que nos des la suerte, Zafina, no nos hace falta". Dije.

"Antes que me vaya, quiero preguntarles algo. Ya que encontraron tres de las siete gemas de colores alrededor del mundo, se olvidaron de una pieza fundamental en su cruzada por salvar el planeta: ¿Dónde esta Alisa?". Pregunto Zafina.

"Yo se los explicare: ellos estaban buscando las primeras gemas en Europa, por orden de los dioses, y luego de obtener una de las dos, Lars se puso de acuerdo con Allie para que ella fuera en busca de la segunda gema que estaba, también, en el continente europeo. Asi que, cada uno hizo su propio camino… por ahora". Dijo Lili.

Ya que hablamos de Alisa, ella ya se encuentra en Francia, la ubicación que los dioses señalaron como punto para hallar la gema anaranjada. Sin embargo, su parte de la misión tendrá un contratiempo mas, como la que sucedió anteriormente cuando ella y yo estuvimos en Italia.

"Muy bien, estoy en el Arco del Triunfo, en Francia buscando la cuarta gema. Si la encuentro satisfactoriamente, me iré directamente a la guarida de los dioses para enseñárselo a los tres. Después, volveré a casa para reencontrarme con Lars y Lili y descansar luego de otro día muy agitado". Dijo Alisa, que subía hacia la cima del Arco del Triunfo buscando la cuarta gema, pero lo que no sabia era que Tanya andaba tras sus pasos queriendo encontrarla y arrebatársela.

"Princesa, ¿tu también andas buscando la gema? No sabia que podríamos coincidir aquí y en un mismo dia". Dijo la otra servidora de la reina Imperia.

"Tanya, ¿Cómo me encontraste?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Eso es lo de menos, lo que yo quiero es obtener la gema y hacer algo que Nitara no lo logro: que mi reina Imperia se sienta orgullosa de mi. ¿Sabes, Princesa Alisa? Quiero hacer algo contigo, una propuesta para ser exactos: quiero que me des la gema anaranjada y, a cambio de eso, quiero que te unas a la armada de mi emperatriz. ¿Aceptarias la oferta? Recuerda que es dos por uno". Pregunto Tanya.

"Eso nunca, ni por toda la gema del mundo aceptare formar parte de esa sarta de esclavos sin corazón; si lo hago, traicionaria a mi equipo. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir por la joya a la que me encomendaron ir". Dijo Alisa, convencida de que no pasaría al bando contrario a cambio de entregar la gema.

"De acuerdo, ya que no aceptaste mi oferta, ¿Qué te parece si también le hago lo mismo a tus amigos? Seria demasiado fácil si ellos se unan al ejercito de mi reina que, cada vez, se hace mas fuerte". Dijo Tanya que pretende usarnos a nosotros para que estemos en el grupo de Imperia.

"No creo que lo hagas por dos obvias razones. La primera, será difícil que convenzas a Lili porque ella detesta las personas impulsivas con un corazón lleno de odio y de sentimientos negativos. En el caso de Lars… también será complicado porque, al igual que yo, no le gusta traicionar a un equipo con el que se ha comprometido en salvar la tierra, Asi que, no vengas aquí a perder el tiempo en hacer ofertas e intercambios en vano". Dijo Alisa.

"Tienes razón, creo que estoy por gusto ya que no aceptaste mi oferta dos por uno, pero de aquí no me ire hasta obtener la gema y dárselo a mi emperatriz para que se sienta orgullosa de mi". Dijo Tanya, advirtiendo que no descansara hasta obtener la gema.

"Lo siento. Si quieres la preciada joya, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. 'Por el Poder del Corazón Eterno'…". Dijo Alisa que declamo la frase de transformación, sorprendiendo a Tanya y comenzando una pelea entre ellas para ver con quien se queda la gema anaranjada. Después de varios minutos de intensidad…

"Esta bien, Alisa, tu ganas. He fracasado en mi búsqueda con tal de arrebatarte la gema porque tu energía y tu poder de pelea superan largamente a los mios. Eso si, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya… Imperia volverá por ti y por tus amigos para quitarles la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tienen, de eso te lo aseguro". Dijo Tanya, que se retiro del lugar luego de su derrota de manos de Alisa que, contenta por cumplir con su mision, toma la gema y crea un portal para dirigirse a la fortaleza de hielo.

"Dioses, buenas noticias: aquí les entrego la cuarta gema que lo encontré en Francia. Fue demasiado fácil dar con su ubicación aunque tuve que lucharla hasta el final por retenerlo". Dijo Alisa que les da a los dioses la joya de naranja; acto seguido, ellos lo ponen alrededor de la espada.

"Si, me lo imagino porque se nota tu cara de cansancio luego de una lucha de igual contra un guardia que trabaja para Imperia. Bien, te llamaremos pronto en cuanto tengamos la señal de las tres gemas faltantes. Por lo pronto, crea tu portal y vuelve a casa, allí te esperan Lili y Lars. Que descanses". Dijo el dios del trueno, mientras Alisa vuelve a nuestro hogar con cara de no estar satisfecha del todo.

"Volviste, por fin. ¿Qué paso? ¿Tuviste algún contratiempo?". Pregunto yo.

"No paso nada, ya tengo la gema anaranjada y se lo acabo de otorgar a los dioses antes de que llegara. Sin embargo, me demore mucho porque Tanya se apareció en mi camino tratando de arrebatarme la gema, pero se lo impedi". Dijo Alisa, pero su mirada me dice que hay algo mas que trata de ocultarlo.

"Cuando no, una sirviente de Imperia bloqueando tu búsqueda. Cariño, no quiero ser terco, pero creo que estas ocultando algo que no quieres decirnos por temor a que te lastimemos. Mira, será mejor que hables con la verdad, no quiero que mientas porque, si descubrimos que estas engañando, nunca mas volveremos a confiar en ti". Dije, advirtiéndole que diga las cosas con sinceridad.

"Esta bien, hablare con la verdad. En el momento en que Tanya se interpuso en mi camino, ella quiso hacerme la propuesta de obtener la gema y dársela a su reina a cambio de que yo me integre a su ejercito de esclavos sin corazón que trabajan para Imperia. Yo me negué hacerlo y hasta quiso proponérselo a ustedes, pero igual lo rechazaran porque los conozco y se que, por ningun motivo, pasaran al bando enemigo. Luego de no aceptar su oferta, nos enfrentamos en una lucha por quedarse con la gema; fue intenso, pero me quede con la joya. Al final, Tanya nos advirtió que no descansara hasta que volverán por nosotros para vengarse de nosotros". Relato Alisa de una manera breve y, a la vez, sincera.

"Hiciste bien en rechazar la oferta de Tanya y conservar en tus manos la gema; con ella, tenemos cuatro gemas y solo nos faltan tres para activar la "Espada de la Eternidad" y despertar todo su poder. Por ahora, vamos todos a descansar luego de un dia muy agitado; mañana será mas intenso, asi que… hay que reponer energias". Dije, mientras nos fuimos a nuestras camas a dormir.

Alisa es muy consciente de que no nos traicionara a pesar de que Tanya le ofreció para que forme parte de la armada oscura que lidera Imperia. Ella quiere darlo todo por nosotros y hasta esta dispuesta a sacrificar su vida con tal de salvar el planeta. Sin embargo, la reina de la oscuridad quiere sacar toda su artillería pesada con tal de jugarse la ultima carta que decidirá el destino de todos.


	18. Acorralados por Sus Peores Enemigos

**Capitulo 18: Acorralados por sus Peores Enemigos**

**A/N: Cefiro es OC; sera uno de los tantos secuaces que trabaja para Imperia.**

Ya encontramos las dos primeras gemas en Italia y Estados Unidos, pero lo nos falta es saber si la diosa del aire hallo la tercera que estaría ubicada en Argentina y sin contratiempos. De repente, a Alisa se le ocurrió buscar, por su cuenta, la gema anaranjada que se ubica en Francia, mientras que yo regresaría a la guarida para mostrar a los dioses la joya roja y volver a casa para esperar a que vuelva de Francia con la gema en su poder. Mientras tanto, Lili y yo le dimos a los dioses las primeras gemas y le contamos como ha sido esta búsqueda; minutos después, apareció la diosa del aire con la gema verde, pero sus compañeros se molestaron porque ella no se comunico haciéndolos saber si había cumplido con su parte del plan, cosa que lo logro porque los mostro la joya verde confirmando lo cierto por ella. Después, nos regresamos a nuestra casa sin imaginar que Zafina nos esperaba enterándose de antemano de nuestra misión que vinimos haciendo, anunciando que Imperia tiene a un nuevo soldado con miras a la batalla final en el que se juega el destino del planeta y además, pregunto por Alisa y le dijimos que esta en Francia. Precisamente, en el Arco del Triunfo, ella va tras la huella de la gema naranja, pero Tanya aparece para arrebatárselo y todo se complicaba mas con una oferta 2x1: ella le da la gema y se une al ejercito de Imperia. Para su mala suerte, le niegan la oferta y como consecuencia a esto, ambas se enfrentan en una lucha sin limite para ver cual de las dos se queda con la gema; Alisa gana debido a su gran poder de pelea, pero Tanya le advierte que Imperia y los demas vendrán por ella y sus amigos para tomarse venganza contra todos y, especialmente, contra Zafina. Cuando llega en el palacio de hielo, la androide le entrego la cuarta gema a los dioses y de inmediato volvió a la casa para contarnos como la encontró, pero sentía que no era honesta del todo, asi que le pedi que nos dijera con sinceridad lo que paso antes de que descubramos la mentira y nunca mas confiaríamos en ella. Fue entonces que nos dijo su verdad y le creemos porque es consciente de que nunca nos traicionara para irse al bando contrario para trabajar con Imperia; por otro lado, la reina pretende volver a la tierra por ultima vez, junto con su numeroso ejercito de 'conejilos de indias' y sus soldados mas fieles, dispuesta a todo por jugarse sus ultimas cartas para cumplir su propósito despedazarnos a como dé lugar.

"¿Zafina vino aquí ayer? ¿A que vino si aun sigue delicada de salud?". Pregunto Alisa enterandose sobre la inesperada llegada de Zafina a la casa, sorprendiéndonos mientras volvimos de realizar parte de nuestra misión.

"Si, ella sabe de nuestra misión que estamos llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, nos dijo que Imperia esta reforzando su ejercito con alguien que se hace llamar Cefiro y que debíamos confiar mas en si mismos porque es la clave para derrotar a Imperia y a sus secuaces. Ademas, pregunto por ti y le dijimos que tu y Lars tenían una idea para que tu vayas a buscar la gema anaranjada". Dijo Lili.

"Se supone que me lo dirían al instante, pero como estábamos cansados, no tuvimos tiempo para conversar de este tema… excepto para descansar. Bueno, todo salió a la perfeccion, como pensábamos desde el principio; no nos podemos quejar, ¿verdad, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa, esbozando una tierna sonrisa y dejando atrás lo que lo perturbaba en un comienzo.

"Claro que no, mi amor". Dije que tomaba la mano de Alisa; en eso, sono el celular.

"Chicos, ¿pueden ponernos en altavoz para que nos escuchen? Es urgente que sepan algo que podría cumplir con su misión". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Si. Hola, habla Lars… Los escuchamos". Dije, mientras puse mi celular en altavoz para saber que cosa urgente tenemos que saber.

"Hoy completaremos la misión de las gemas. Hemos localizado la señal de las joyas que nos faltan y estas mismas están ubicadas en ciertos puntos de Asia, Oceania y Africa; cada uno estará en dichos puntos y nosotros, los dioses, los esperaremos en dichos parajes para continuar con nuestra búsqueda. Lili, tu estaras con el dios del fuego en el Desierto del Sahara donde deberán encontrar la gema azul; Alisa, encuéntrate conmigo en la bahía de Sidney, Australia, alli buscaremos la gema celeste; finalmente, la diosa del aire acompañara a Lars al Taj Mahal, el lugar donde estará la gema violeta. Usen el portal que los llevara a su destino, nos encontraremos allí, adiós". Dijo el dios del trueno que colgó mi celular.

"Muy bien, chicas; estamos más cerca de activar la 'Espada de la Eternidad' que, a este paso, no estaría permitido fallar. Por eso, debemos ser mas cautelosos, cuidadosos y atentos que nunca porque esta misión dependerá el destino de nuestro planeta con la espada que podría acabar con la oscuridad de Imperia. Pongan las manos al centro… hagámoslo… ¡Por la tierra!". Dije, mientras que, en una sola voz, nos echamos porras antes de salir a conseguir las tres gemas faltantes.

Cada quien tomo caminos diferentes una vez más teniendo el único propósito de completar la misión antes de que Imperia y sus secuaces se roben una de las tres gemas que faltan por encontrar; Lili se topo con el dios del fuego en el Desierto del Sahara con la finalidad de buscar y hallar la gema azul en medio de la arena.

"Bien, ardiente dios, llegamos al desierto y justo nos recibe este esplendoroso e inclemente sol; precisamente, es justo el clima que queremos para buscar la gema azul en medio de la arena". Dijo Lili que, junto con el dios del fuego, caminaron varios kilómetros de distancia.

Bajo las altas temperaturas y un sol abrasador, el dios del fuego y Lili continuaron su camino por encontrar la gema azul, pero de repente, apareció un palacio hermoso, en medio de un espejismo creado por ellos mismos debido al cansancio de tanto caminar, a lo que ambos accedieron sin pensarlo. Lo que no sabían es que serán conducidos hacia una trampa ideada por una servidora de Imperia que anda también tras los pasos de la misma gema. Por otro lado, en la bella bahía de Sidney, Australia, Alisa se junta con el dios del trueno para conseguir la gema celeste.

"Trueno, mis sensores me indican que la gema celeste esta dentro de la Opera de Sidney; asi que, debemos entrar allí antes de que cualquier soldado que trabaja para Imperia nos atrape con las manos en la masa". Dijo Alisa después de localizar la gema celeste y planear una idea para tomar la gema celeste.

"De acuerdo… Entremos entonces". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Ustedes no iran a ninguna parte porque la gema me pertenece. Ya lo había conseguido antes de que llegaran; asi que, por primera vez digo que han llegado tarde. Y si lo quieren, deben pasar por mi". Dijo Nitara que se apareció frente a ambos con la gema celeste en su mano para sorpresa de ambos.

"Nitara… ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir aquí y encontrar la gema celeste antes que nosotros? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de ser mas astuta?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Eso es porque prefiero no defraudar a mi reina Imperia que recibir el mas doloroso de los castigos tras el fracaso en cada misión. Asi que, atrévanse a quitármelo… si es que pueden". Dijo Nitara que guarda la gema celeste en su bolsillo y se pone en posición de pelea para provocar a Alisa y al dios del trueno.

"Esta bien, Nitara… si quieres pelear, adelante, nosotros tenemos ventaja. Sin embargo, nos iremos de aquí con la gema en nuestro poder". Dijo el dios del trueno.

Mientras Alisa y el dios del trueno se preparan para luchar contra Nitara que, astutamente, aprovecho nuestra ausencia para tomar la gema celeste, en la India, la diosa del aire y yo nos encontramos en el Taj Mahal, el lugar indicado para buscar la gema violeta.

"Dentro de ese museo, esta la gema. No perdamos tiempo, debemos ir tras ella antes de que este lugar esté repleto, vamos". Dije, mientras sentía a lo lejos que la gema violeta esta dentro de esa casa. Sin embargo, un rayo apareció frente a nosotros; era ni mas ni menos que Imperia y su nuevo soldado, Cefiro.

"Lars Alexandersson, ¡que sorpresa verte por aquí!". Dijo Imperia.

"Lo mismo digo yo, Imperia. ¿Quién iba pensar que el destino nos hacia vernos las caras después de nuestro primer encuentro?". Pregunte.

"Ironías de la vida, Lars. Bueno, ¿quieres saber para que vine?". Pregunto Imperia.

"No es necesario que lo digas porque el dios del trueno y yo sabemos bien la razón por la que vienes y te paras frente a nosotros con un acompañante muy singular… ¿Acaso no eres el tal Cefiro, el nuevo soldado que pretende, con el tiempo, ser el mas leal de los sirvientes de Imperia?". Pregunte dirigiéndome a Cefiro.

"Si, soy Céfiro e Imperia me convoco para ser parte de su escuadrón y ayudarla buscando las gemas para poder llevar la cabo la misión de conquistar o de destruir el planeta de no conseguir su objetivo; eso no quiere decir que yo sea su sirviente mas fiel desde que trabajo para ella". Dijo Céfiro dejando las cosas claras.

"Algo me dice que quiere dar pelea antes de conseguir la primera gema para su colección. Lars, quédate aquí y enfréntate a los dos, mientras que yo entro al palacio a buscarlo". Dijo la diosa del aire que me encarga luchar contra Imperia y Céfiro, su nuevo guardián; tal parece que estaré en súbita desventaja.

"Entendido… Mientras la diosa del aire se va en busca de la gema, ustedes deberán pasar por mi si quieren impedir que siga su camino". Dije, deteniéndoles a los dos que trataban de perseguir a la diosa que esta yendo en pos de la gema violeta.

Por otro lado, el dios del fuego y Lili entraron al espejismo del palacio buscando la gema azul, pero Tanya esta siguiendo las pistas de los dos y espera el momento adecuado para entrar en acción y robarse la dicha joya antes de que los obtengan.

"Lili, ya tengo la gema azul, lo encontré dentro de un florero; fue muy fácil encontrarlo. Muy bien, salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien se de cuenta de nuestra presencia". Dijo el dios del fuego, pero Tanya aparece para interrumpirles el paso y pretender agarrárselo de su mano.

"Demasiado tarde. Les segui sus pasos desde el principio y no les perdi pisada por ningun motivo; ahora, les digo que entraron en un espejismo del que no podrán escapar y si lo harán… será sin la gema azul que aun les pertenece, pero no por mucho tiempo". Dijo Tanya convencida de tener la joya a cualquier costo.

"Lili, te dejo. Transformate y enfrentate a Tanya; yo hare hasta lo imposible por salir de este espejismo. Suerte". Dijo el dios del fuego que huye despavorido.

"Huye cuando quieras, cobarde, ya que no tienes el valor para vencerme en batalla. Bueno, quedamos tu y yo dentro del espejismo del palacio; ¿estas lista para perder la gema?". Pregunto Tanya.

"Yo no lo pienso de este modo, Tanya. Esta vez, quien se quedara con las ganas de robarse la gema que me pertenece, eres tu. Peleemos de mujer a mujer y veremos si eres capaz de tomar el diamante azul que tengo en mi poder". Dijo Lili que no se amilana ante la amenaza de Tanya de querer tomar la gema azul de su mano.

Nunca pensamos decirlo, pero estamos cediendo terreno ante nuestros enemigos que pretenden apoderarse de las gemas faltantes. Esto se debe a que caimos en la trampa que ellos, previamente, se las ingeniaron cuidadosamente o que todavía les falta por realizar. Sin embargo, nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos ya que esto es solo el principio del final de nuestra misión y además, este es el inicio de la destrucción de Imperia y sus secuaces y la salvación de nuestro planeta.


	19. Todas las Gemas Ya Nos Pertenecen

**Capitulo 19: Todas las Gemas Ya Nos Pertenecen**

Gracias a Lars y Lili, supe que Zafina visito la casa para advertirles que Imperia sigue reforzando su escuadrón con un soldado de nombre Céfiro y que nos dijo que debíamos confiar en si mismos porque es la única forma de vencer a nuestros rivales y así cumpliríamos con la misión de salvar el planeta. En eso, los dioses nos anunciaban, por el celular, que las últimas tres gemas se ubican en Australia (Oceania), India (Asia) y el Desierto del Sahara (Africa Central), respectivamente. Nos distribuimos en tres grupos: Lars iría con la diosa del aire, Lili se emparejaría con el dios del fuego y yo estaría con el dios del trueno. En el caluroso desierto, el sol y las altas temperaturas les juega una mala pasada a los últimos en mención; de pronto, aparece el espejismo de un hermoso palacio en el que no dudaron en entrar, pero lo que no imaginan es que serian conducidos hacia una trampa. Por otro lado, Imperia y su refuerzo, Céfiro, se topan con Lars y con Aire queriendo tomar la gema violeta ni bien ellos empezaban su búsqueda en el Taj Mahal. Mientras que ambas cosas sucedían al mismo tiempo, Trueno y yo nos vimos en la obligación de buscar la gema celeste; por desgracia, nuestra ausencia fue aprovechada por la astucia de Nitara que se agarro dicha joya y nos reta a una lucha para ver si seriamos capaces de vencerla y arrebatarla lo que le pertenece, pero no será por mucho tiempo. Volviendo al desierto, Lili y Fuego están dentro de un palacio donde siguen con el paradero de la gema azul, pero Tanya aparece en escena para decirles que se encontraban atrapados dentro de un espejismo y que no tienen escapatoria. Hasta ahora, los tres grupos se verían inmersos en una encrucijada de la que no podíamos escapar; sin embargo, existe cierta posibilidad de arrebatar las gemas de sus manos para así juntarlas todas y después, activar el arma más poderosa con la que acabaríamos con Imperia y con todo el ejercito de la oscuridad.

Cuando vimos que nuestros peores enemigos nos tendieron una trampa que era imposible de escapar, nosotros sacamos un poder oculto que nunca lo usamos y era el de la telepatía. Sentíamos que nos conectamos con el lugar donde Lars y Lili se encontraban, mientras que esperaba la orden para transformarme y que los demás también hicieran lo propio. Cada uno de los enemigos que nos rodeaba, se preguntaba que hacíamos porque no peleábamos y entonces…

"Estoy listo para la acción". Dijo Lars, telepáticamente desde la India.

"Lista para terminar con esto de una vez". Dijo Lili, en contacto telepático conmigo desde el Desierto del Sahara.

"Cuando esta búsqueda acabe, nosotros tendremos la colección completa de gemas y nadie podrá detenernos". Dije, mientras tome mi pluma de transformación.

"¡Por el Poder del Corazón Eterno!". Dijimos Lars y yo al unísono.

"¡Ángel Blanco, Espíritu Puro!". Grito Lili desde el espejismo del palacio.

"¡Qué demonios! La energía que tiene va aumentándose a medida que se transforma. ¿Qué podemos hacer ante esto?". Dijo Cefiro, asombrado por la energía que Lars posee. Sin embargo, a Imperia no le importo por lo que ambos pretenden comenzar la pelea dándole severos golpes a pesar de que su energía esta por debajo de la que el tiene y para mantener la ventaja durante la batalla.

Asi se iniciaron las luchas en la India, Australia y el Desierto del Sahara para ver si nosotros nos quedaríamos con las gemas faltantes o si nuestros enemigos se las llevan todas o si, al menos, se quedan con una de las tres. Dos de las tres batallas eran en desventaja: Lars estaba solo, luchando contra Imperia y Cefiro, el nuevo guardian de su ejercito, mientras que el dios del trueno y yo nos enfrascamos en una pelea desigual contra Nitara, vengándonos de lo que ella hizo astutamente. En la única confrontación donde están mano a mano es la que protagonizan Lili y Tanya donde está en juego más que ostentar una gema.

"Alisa, no creo que seamos capaces de vencer a Nitara. Fíjate que, a pesar de que la superamos en cantidad, su gran poder que equivale por tres espejismos, nos supera. Si no peleamos con lo máximo que tenemos, puede que ella se lleve la gema y se la entregue a Imperia". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"No se lo podemos permitir… ¡Flecha de Pétalos!". Dije sabiendo que no quería dar mi brazo a torcer con tal de tener la gema en nuestro poder.

"Trueno Supremo… Con eso será suficiente para debilitarla. Alisa, saca tu máximo poder y derrótala". Dijo el dios del trueno aprovechando que Nitara está golpeada.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar mi cabeza que funcionaba como una bomba y dárselo a Nitara para que, en segundos, explotara y la mandara a volar muy lejos de la bahía, mientras la gema celeste se cae, luego de que la vampiresa la poseía, el dios del trueno la toma del suelo para llevárselo a la guarida.

"Gracias por ayudarme, Alisa. Ahora, tenemos que volver a la guarida para esperar a los demas grupos a que traigan las gemas restantes para juntarlas y activar la 'Espada de la Eternidad', la única clave para derrotar a Imperia y a sus secuaces". Dijo el dios del trueno, mientras emprendimos el viaje de retorno a la fortaleza.

Por fin, tenemos la quinta gema, solo nos faltan dos para completar la misión y estaría en Lili, Lars y los dioses de fuego y aire, la oportunidad para de conseguirlo antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas. Por el momento, los dos grupos deben seguir insistiendo para que cumplan con la parte que les está tocando.

"Tanya, deberías hacerte la idea de que ya perdiste la batalla y también logras que la gema se te escape de las manos. Y todo es gracias a que el dios del fuego está con dicha joya en su poder. Sera mejor que te des por vencida, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer". Dijo Lili, sintiéndose confiada por haber ganando su pelea.

"De acuerdo… Me ganaste en buena ley, pero te advierto una cosa como le avise a tu amiga Alisa cuando estuve batallando contra ella en Francia: en cualquier momento, Imperia y nosotros estaremos saqueando todo lo que encontremos alrededor y vendrá un Armagedón del que nadie se libra. Así que, prepárate y saquen su mejor artillería pesada porque esta cruzada, será la que decida el destino de nuestro planeta". Dijo Tanya que, después de usar su magia para hacer desaparecer el espejismo del palacio, se retiro del desierto.

"¡Fuego! ¿Aun tienes en tus manos la gema?". Pregunto Lili, ni bien escapo del espejismo para reencontrarse con el dios del fuego.

"Si, hiciste bien en darme la gema a tiempo antes de que Tanya aparezca para intentar arrebatárselo. Bien, no perdamos tiempo, regresemos a la guarida; capaz nos encontremos con cualquiera de los dioses acompañados por Lars o por Alisa trayendo la gema consigo mismo". Dijo el dios del fuego y emprendieron su marcha su fortaleza del hielo junto con Lili.

Por otro lado, en el Taj Mahal, a Lars no le viene bien la pelea de desventaja que tiene contra Imperia y Céfiro, pero él no quiere darse por vencido y está poniendo todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio para poder derrotarlos ante la ausencia de la diosa del aire que sigue en búsqueda de la gema violeta que se encuentra en el interior del palacio. Sin embargo, los turistas están por llegar y el tiempo se les agota, ella debe hallar la joya antes de que las puertas se abran.

"No puede ser… Desde un principio, mis compañeros hemos localizado la señal de la gema violeta y se supone que sería en este lugar, pero creo que no la encuentro por ninguna parte; si no sigo dando con el paradero de ese diamante, mi búsqueda era en vano. Debo hacer lo que sea para tenerla conmigo". Dijo la diosa del aire que se frustra ya que no encuentra la gema; de repente, una cajita pequeña y brillante aparece cuando sus esperanzas parecían desvanecerse.

"¿Y esa cajita? ¿De donde apareció? (Abre la cajita) ¡La gema violeta! ¡La encontré! Ahora, saldré de aquí y me vere con Lars porque debe estar sufriendo en plena pelea contra Imperia y su soldado y después de esto, volveremos a la guarida" Dijo la diosa del aire que sale con la gema en su poder para reencontrarse con Lars haciendo que la pelea vuelva a estar en igualdad de condiciones.

"¡Es tu fin, Lars! No habrá nadie quien pueda ayudarte; dicho esto, ¿quieres decir tus últimas palabras antes de que mueras?". Dijo Imperia que estaba a punto de darle el último golpe con el trono a un golpeado Lars, pero la diosa del aire aparece en el momento más indicado para salvarle la vida.

"¡Imperia! ¡Céfiro! Sera mejor que ambos… dejen en paz a Lars, ¿me entendieron? Necesito llevarlo de regreso a mi guarida para curar sus heridas luego de que ustedes le dieran una semejante paliza. Muy pronto, me vengare de lo que le hicieron, lo juro". Dijo la diosa del aire que se lo lleva cargado a un debilitado Lars que, después de luchar contra Imperia y Céfiro, acabo muy mal físicamente, Entre tanto, ellos no saben que Aire tiene la gema violeta en su poder.

"¿Conseguiste la gema?". Pregunto Lars, mientras reaccionaba favorablemente después de que sobreviviera al ataque salvaje de Imperia y Céfiro.

"Si, la tengo en mi poder; por un momento, pensé en restregárselo porque había conseguido la gema cuando imaginaba no encontrarlo por ninguna parte de ese lugar, pero… al fin, esta misma apareció frente a mi dentro de una cajita y cuando iba por ti, cambie de opinión y ya no quise mostrar la gema frente a los dos porque serian capaz de robármelo". Dijo la diosa del aire de forma breve.

"Hiciste bien en no restregárselo. Ahora, me pregunto si las chicas y los demás dioses han logrado encontrar las gemas faltantes. Si lo hicieron, entonces, debemos juntarlas con el resto para activar la 'Espada de la Eternidad' antes de que Imperia y sus secuaces sepan de esto". Dijo Lars.

"Si, antes que la activemos, debemos curarte las heridas que tuviste. Gracias a Dios que sobreviviste a esta lucha porque, de no haber sido por mí, pudiste terminar muerto. ¿Sabes? No debí dejar que te enfrentaras con los dos porque son muy fuertes para ti y era imposible que lo vencieras sabiendo que era una desventaja que tenias desde el inicio". Dijo la diosa del aire, culpándose por lo que le paso a Lars después de que se separara de él y fuera en busca de la gema, mientras que el seguía peleando contra Impera y Céfiro.

"No te culpes por lo que paso, yo di todo de mi, pero no ha sido suficiente. La energía y el poder de pelea que tengo no es nada comparado con lo que tienen entre los dos y eso fue una desventaja que no la supe aprovechar desde el comienzo. Yo también debería sentirme responsable por mi derrota". Dijo Lars, sintiéndose en parte, culpable de haber sido vencido y humillado luchando.

"Bueno, basta de sentimientos culposos, debemos dar vuelta a la pagina y mirar hacia adelante. Ya no falta nada para activar nuestra arma más poderosa". Dijo la diosa del aire, pero el trayecto para llegar a la fortaleza es largo y se nota el cansancio cuando carga a un adolorido Lars.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza, ambos vieron que el dios del trueno y yo habíamos llegado primero al lugar casi al igual que el dios del fuego y Lili con las respectivas gemas que trajeron previamente. La diosa del aire pone a Lars en el suelo y mi reacción al verlo malherido era de impacto porque no podía creer lo que le hicieron.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le hicieron a Lars?... Estoy preguntándote, ¿Qué le hicieron a Lars para que lo traigan en estas condiciones?". Pregunte, nerviosa y llorando.

"Imperia y su nuevo aliado, Céfiro, le dieron una brutal golpiza y yo… yo permití que él se enfrente solo a los dos, pero ven que todo salió mal; es mi culpa y yo tengo que responsabilizarme de eso curándolo de todas sus heridas. Háganse todos a un lado que debo estabilizarlo". Dijo la diosa del aire que curaba a Lars usando sus poderes mágicos. Gracias a la diosa del aire por enmendar su error, por recuperarlo de una manera rápida y por alegrarme el día una vez más.

"Estoy sano, he recuperado la energía, he vuelto a ser yo una vez más, muchas gracias por esto. ¿Y la gema que encontraste? ¿Lo tienes guardado?". Pregunto Lars que recobro la fuerza y el conocimiento tras ser curado por la diosa del aire, mientras que corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuerte, feliz por verlo recuperado.

"Si, aquí lo tengo. Y si los demás tienen las otras gemas en sus manos que lo encontrado, dáselas al dios del trueno para ponerlas en la corona que rodea la espada y hacer que se active de una vez". Dijo la diosa del aire, mientras que ella y el dios del fuego le entregan las gemas violeta y azul para dárselo al dios del trueno, juntárselo con la gema celeste para activar la espada.

"Quisiera agradecerle a todos por comprometerse a cumplir la misión de encontrar las gemas y permitir que la espada haya sido activada. Esta es "La Espada de la Eternidad", la más poderosa de todas las que se han creado; en ella, se oculta un inmenso poder oculto del que el poseedor deberá usarlo sabiamente. Lars, esto te pertenece porque fuiste quien te ofreciste primero para utilizarlo y de ahora en adelante, está en ti el poder terminar con la maldad que Imperia y sus secuaces están ocasionando. Sé que puedes hacerlo porque lo que haces dependerá el destino de nuestro planeta". Dijo el dios del trueno que, una vez activada la espada, le otorga a Lars, el único responsable de esto.

"No decepcionare a ustedes, dioses, ni a ustedes, chicas. Aunque sea una carga difícil, esta espada la llevare con mucha responsabilidad y asumiré el reto de ser el líder del grupo si mis compañeras están de acuerdo con eso". Dijo Lars quien recibe la espada asumiendo el rol de capitán del grupo, mientras que nosotras lo apoyamos plenamente porque sabemos que juntos podremos salvar nuestro planeta.

"Si así estas comprometido, pues… hazlo y mucha suerte". Dijo el dios del trueno que estrecha su mano para desearle a Lars más que buena suerte.

"Mi amor… Eres el hombre más afortunado que conozco porque tendras la enorme responsabilidad de usar la espada para poder salvar al planeta entero. Si lo haces, estoy totalmente segura de que todos te lo agradeceran". Dije, mientras me acerque para abrazarlo y besarlo.

Así, con la activación de la espada, la desaparición de las gemas tras el hecho y con la misión cumplida, el momento del enfrentamiento final contra Imperia se avecina. Sin embargo, lo que pretende hacer es jugarse todas sus cartas y salir victoriosa de la confrontación, pero arriesgarse más de lo debido podría ser muy peligroso para ella, por lo que tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para hacerlo a la perfección.


	20. Hermana Buena Contra Hermana Mala

**Capitulo 20: Hermana Buena contra Hermana Mala**

Tres días han pasado desde que nos enteramos del secreto de los dioses y de que nos enviaron a una misión que consiste en viajar por el mundo y buscar siete gemas de colores. Este desafío nos complicaba ya que Imperia envía a sus secuaces a arrebatárnoslo de nuestras manos, pero todo, afortunadamente, llegaría a su fin. En Australia, Alisa y el dios del trueno no estaban peleando con su mayor poder frente a Nitara que todavía tenía la gema celeste en sus manos hasta que ella uso su cabeza, que funciona como bomba, para hacerla explotar y enviarla muy lejos de aquí; con eso, obtuvieron el diamante. En África, Lili y el dios del fuego cayeron en la trampa del espejismo y no podian escapar del falso palacio; ella la tuvo fácil en su pelea contra su oponente que admitió su derrota, pero nos advirtió que su reina y sus compañeros seguiran al acecho para armar el Armagedón que terminara con la tierra al borde de la inexistencia. Por otro lado, el dios del fuego corrió lo mas que pudo para encontrar una salida, después de que Lili le diera la gema antes de que Tanya apareciera; cuando se encontraron, ambos vieron que hallaron la joya y emprenden vuelto de regreso a la fortaleza. En la India, la diosa del aire estuvo buscando la gema violeta sin ningún resultado por el momento, pero sus esperanzas renacieron cuando la encontró dentro de una caja, a la cual, esta misma estaba brillando; luego corrió en mi auxilio después de de sobrevivir a una dura golpiza que me ofrecieron Imperia y Céfiro, su nuevo soldado, el más fuerte de los que tiene. Ella se culpa por haber terminado en esas condiciones, pero le dije que no responsabilice porque el único quien carga con la derrota en la pelea de desventaja fui yo. En la fortaleza, todos estaban reunidos y esperando por nuestra llegada; cuando Alisa me vio malherido y sangrando, lloro de angustia y responsabilizo a la diosa del aire por acabar teniendo en esas condiciones, pero Aire enmendó su error curándome de sus heridas y aliviándome por completo. El dios de trueno recibió las gemas azul y violeta y las junto con la celeste para completar la corona con las primeras cuatro, la roja, la anaranjada, la amarilla y la verde, para activar con ella la "Espada de la Eternidad" y ese inmenso poder oculto que solo poseedores lo podrían invocar. Entonces, el dios del trueno pensó que dependería de mi y de mis amigas el poder salvar el destino del planeta, por eso, me la entrego para que sea el portador de la espada y asuma el rol de líder del grupo con miras al enfrentamiento final contra Imperia. Este reto lo asimilo con mucho entusiasmo porque la tierra dependerá de mucho más que tres simples mortales para acabar con la maldad que pretende acechar nuestras vidas desde un comienzo, pero será muy importante ya que debemos confiar en sí mismos para que todo salga como planeamos hacer.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor después de que te dieran una paliza que, de seguro, pretendes olvidarla?". Pregunto Alisa, luego de todos regresaríamos a la casa después de unos días llenos de intensidad porque… al menos, mereceríamos unos días de descanso y tranquilidad.

"Completamente. Sin embargo, aun no les confese a los dioses sobre lo que soy: un androide como tú, pero deberia hacerlo ahora porque si no pasa, ellos me quitaran toda la responsabilidad de poseer la 'Espada de la Eternidad' y llevar nuestro planeta a la salvación definitiva". Dije, con un problema que aun estoy llevando que no tiene que ver con la oportunidad que tengo para proteger nuestro planeta por segunda vez.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando para que lo digas, Lars? Toma la iniciativa de decirselo personalmente a los dioses antes de que nos enfrentemos contra Imperia y que todo lo que digas sea en vano por mas de que sea verdad y no solo eso, ademas, habran consecuencias inevitables". Dijo Alisa.

"Cierto, tienes razón. Debo contar a los dioses lo que paso conmigo antes de que realizáramos la misión de juntar las siete gemas alrededor del mundo". Dije, convencido de que sería muy capaz de confesarle a los dioses antes de enfrentarnos a Imperia por el destino de nuestro planeta.

"Chicos, perdonen que los interrumpa con su charla, pero me llego una carta de Julia; nos hace mucha falta ya que, por nuestra culpa, la abandonamos en el hotel ante la presencia de su hermana Jaycee que nos acecho a cada rato queriendo cumplir con su propósito cuando piso Los Ángeles por primera vez". Dijo Lili que vino con una carta que el cartero lo dejo en la puerta del hotel y cuyo remitente fue Julia, nuestra a quien la queremos mucho y que, por nuestra culpa, la dejamos de lado.

"Permíteme abrir el sobre y leerla, por favor". Dijo Alisa que le pidió a Lili que le entregue la carta para leerla y compartirla con todos. La carta decía:

Queridos amigos:

Los saludo cordialmente y paso a decirles que, desde hace horas, deje el hotel por temor de seguir estando más sola que nunca desde que falleció mi hermana gracias a su torpeza. Ahora, si quieren visitarme, pueden hacerlo porque estaré en la casa de Zafina cuidándola al igual que Melinda, la prima de Lars.

Todavia siguen envueltos en esta cruzada que podría cambiar el destino de la tierra; lo comprendo y desde ya, les doy todo mi apoyo en su lucha contra Imperia y con ese cuartel de villanos que quieren, junto con ella, conquistar o destruir el planeta. Espero que esto se termine rapido para poder reencontrarme con ustedes y decirles que me hicieron mucha falta desde que se fueron del hotel.

¿Cómo esta Lars? ¿Esta adaptándose a su vida como androide? Melinda me lo conto con lujo de detalles sobre el accidente que termino con la vida de mi hermana Jaycee y como lo transformaron en humanoide tan fuerte como Alisa. ¿Cómo se encuentra Lili también? Denle mis saludos a ella también.

Bueno, será mejor que continué cuidando a Zafina junto con Melinda; le daré sus medicinas recetadas por el doctor de cabecera para que no vuelva a tener sus recaídas, así como la que tuvo después de que se vino desde su casa a visitarlos. Cuídense mucho y estaremos en contacto siempre.

Besos, Julia.

"¡Que bueno que ella piensa en nosotros! Sin embargo, me preocupa Zafina. ¿Quién sabe si ella seguirá teniendo las mismas recaídas? Si se sigue descuidando mas, en cualquier momento, podría morir". Dijo Alisa cerrando la carta enterada de que Zafina se sintiera delicada de salud luego de que ayer nos visitara la casa.

"Es imposible que Zafina recayera de nuevo un día después de visitar esta casa. Cuando estuvo aquí, ella no tenia ningún problema, pero después... ella pudo tener una visión que afectaría su salud una vez mas. Es mejor que guardemos la compostura porque no sabemos que pasara mas adelante". Dije.

Una noche, en su casa, Zafina se encuentra en su cama tranquila reposando, tal como lo indico su medico, después de la recaída que tuvo luego de visitarnos el día anterior. De repente, y de forma inesperada, aparece su hermana Imperia dispuesta a jugarse una de sus ultimas cartas.

"Hola hermana, hace mucho que no te veo y menos aquí en tu hermosa casa. Después de cuanto tiempo que no entablamos una conversación de mujer a mujer y, sobre todo, una charla en la que me permite saldar cuentas contigo". Dijo su hermana, mientras Zafina se despierta y se sorprende ante su presencia.

"¿Imperia? ¿Qué haces aquí y como llegaste a mi casa sin que abrieras la puerta de mi cuarto?". Pregunto Zafina que se levanta de su cama, impactada.

"Se que estas delicada de salud, así que aproveche para verte y para saldar ciertas cosas contigo; en primer lugar, quiero saber… ¿Por qué me quitaste a mis tres dioses para que formen parte de tu ejercito para que recluten a tus elegidos para salvar el planeta de lo que puedo ocasionar yo?". Pregunto Imperia, mientras que Julia sintio su presencia, se levanto de su cama y se acerco, de manera sigilosa al cuarto de la astrologa, para escuchar parte de la charla.

"Yo no te lo quite; lo que tu hiciste es obligarlos a que sean tus esclavos para que prepares tu venganza contra mi y ellos no quisieron por el simple hecho de que, en tu corazón, habita una maldad que no tiene límites y que puede ser capaz de hacer una desgracia que acabaría con el planeta entero. Por ese motivo, les quitaste sus vidas, pero ellos han vuelto como espectros benditos y ahora, son los nuevos guardianes de mis elegidos y que ambos grupos han vuelto para vengarse contra tu persona". Relato Zafina, defendiendo a los dioses y a nosotros, también.

"Ellos debieron ser míos, debieron formar parte de mi ejercito para acabar con esos dos príncipes, exterminar la tierra y que la población viva al borde de la extinción. Ese asunto ya fue saldado y en mi contra; la otra cosa que quería saber es que si te enteraste que mi escuadrón y los tuyos fueron a recoger unas gemas alrededor del mundo". Dijo Imperia que estaba más cerca de querer tomar venganza contra su hermana.

"Si y lo que me acabo de enterar, de primera mano, es que ya lo consiguieron todo; con eso, harán algo que ni tú misma lo imaginaste venir, eso te lo puedo decir por ahora". Dijo Zafina, quien fuera la primera en sabe que nosotros, sus elegidos, obtuvimos las gemas, las juntamos y con ellas, activamos "La Espada de la Eternidad", el arma que necesitaríamos para acabar con la maldad de Imperia; estas cosas, ella los desconoce por el momento.

"Magnifico, bien por ellos, se han salido con la suya. Y en cuanto a ti, Zafina, tú no cambias, sigues siendo la misma estúpida a la que siempre conocí desde que eramos jovenes. Siempre te envidie porque vivías feliz y eras la engreida de nuestros padres, mientras que yo me aislaba por mi mal comportamiento. Cuando me expulsaron al bajo mundo y volvi para vengarme, me reencuentro contigo y mas feliz ahora por tus elegidos que dieron un paso importante en su lucha por acabar conmigo. Tu estas pendiente en todo momento de lo que hacen ellos y, más aun, cuando los dioses también están protegiéndolos desde el instante en que se comprometieron en cuidarlos cuando llegue a la tierra por primera vez para conquistarla o destruirla y eso me frustra. ¿Y sabes que es más fastidioso? Que todas las artimañas que realizo con mis secuaces, siempre me salen mal, pero ya habrá un día en el que su mundo se les vendrá encima y de un Armagedón no podrán escapar". Explico Imperia, mientras la cólera que se le acumulo estaba por desatarse.

"Si todas las artimañas que tú dices, te salen mal, es que no tienes las ideas fijas como las que mis elegidos ostentan. Te doy un consejo, Imperia; si continuas con la mentalidad negativa de querer vengarte de mí y de destruir la tierra, las cosas continuaran saliéndote mal y un día de estos, terminaras por volverte loca". Dijo Zafina en su primer consejo que le dio como hermana.

"Vaya, me diste un consejo de hermanas, es un tanto sentimental, pero… ¿Sabes lo que pienso de esto? Pienso mandar al diablo este y los tantos consejos que pretendes darme, me importa poco; yo hago de mi vida lo que me plazca y tú no eres nadie para que digas que debo hacer. Eres una decepción para mí y de eso, me cansaste". Dijo Imperia que se canso de esta charla que tiene con Zafina, agarro su puñal y apunta hacia ella amenazando con matarla.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer, hermana?". Pregunto Zafina.

"Algo que debí realizarlo desde un comienzo, hermanita: matarte. Que desaparezcas de mi vida va a ser un gran peso que me quitare encima y de la que tus elegidos y los dioses que te acompañaron hasta ahora, en este viaje, lo lamentaran de por vida. Di adiós a este mundo para siempre". Dijo Imperia.

"No te atrevas hacerlo porque te arrepentirás de por vida". Aseguro Zafina, pero a Imperia le importaba poco lo que asevera y clavo el puñal en su abdomen terminando por dejarla inconsciente y tirada en el suelo sangrando. Después, tomo su pañuelo y limpio su puñal manchado de sangre.

Julia sintió el dolor que tiene y se fue al cuarto de Melinda para despertarla. Cuando entraron a la recamara, vieron que su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo a diferencia de su hermana que estaba puesta de pie con el puñal en su poder y las miradas de las chicas eran de impacto.

"¡Zafina, Dios mío, despierta, por favor! ¡Imperia! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí y que le hiciste?". Pregunto ella, impactada por el suceso y corrió para ahuyentarla.

"Nada que yo no quiera comentártelo. Mi venganza está hecha, solo falta vencer a los príncipes y después, hare que el mundo caiga en decadencia". Dijo Imperia que, usando su magia, desaparece ante la presencia de Julia quien pide la ayuda de Melinda para cargar el cuerpo de Zafina hacia su cama.

"Dios mío, ¿Cómo pudo Imperia venir aqui para agarrarnos desprevenidas y aprovechar el momento para asesinar a sangre fría a su hermana?". Pregunto Melinda que sintió pena por lo que le hicieron a Zafina y trato de controlar su sangre antes de que pierda más de lo que perdió.

"No se, pero lo que escuche era algo que tiene que ver con los dioses y con una rivalidad entre ellas que comenzo desde que eran jovenes". Dijo Julia.

"Julia, Melinda… Imperia llego y esta dispuesta a todo por destruir a sus amigos como parte de su venganza que ha comenzado conmigo". Dijo Zafina.

"Eso es terrible. Hasta ahora, no sabemos cómo apareció aqui para seguir haciendote daño, tanto que llego a un extremo de querer matarte. Y ni siquiera sabemos cómo los dioses pisaron la tierra y te pidieron para que se queden al cuidado de Alisa y Lars, protegiéndolos del mal que Imperia podría causar ni bien arribaba a nuestro planeta". Dijo Melinda.

"Chicas, díganles a sus amigos que, tanto ambos como las millones de personas en el planeta, están poniendo sus vidas en un grave riesgo. Sin embargo, esta en ellos esa chance de evitar que un Armagedon creado por Imperia, destruya todo. Mi cuerpo pronto se hara polvo, pero mi alma permanecerá con ustedes de por vida; recuerden que siempre estaré orgullosa de Alisa y Lars por lo mucho que hicieron por la tierra… se los agradezco…". Dijo Zafina; con estas palabras y un ultimo suspiro, su corazón dejo de latir y ella dejo de existir.

Nuestra amiga partió hacia la eternidad y ya está con Dios, Julia y Melinda fueron las primeras en ser testigos de su muerte y lo lloran porque saben que Imperia la mato. Ahora que ya no esta con nosotros, nada será lo mismo sin ella y este es un duro golpe para quienes tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerla en persona; por eso, la honraremos en su memoria y salvaremos la tierra por segunda vez aunque sabemos siempre que la venganza no conducirá a nada.


	21. La Espada de la Eternidad Tiene Dueño

**Capitulo 21: La Espada de la Eternidad Tiene Dueño**

De vuelta a nuestra casa, Alisa me sugirió que debía confesar a los dioses sobre mi transformación hacia un humanoide tan fuerte como ella y de no hacerlo a tiempo, me quitarían la posibilidad de poseer la "Espada de la Eternidad" y de poder conducir a mi grupo a la salvación definitiva de la tierra. En eso, Lili aparece con una carta en su poder y escrita por Julia, nuestra amiga a quien la dejamos sola después de los sucesos que sucedieron con Jaycee. Durante su ausencia, nos dijo que está cuidando a Zafina, junto con Melinda, pero lo que nos llamo la atención es que, una vez más, tuvo una recaída que afecto su salud un día después de que nos visitara nuestra casa, lo cual nos pareció raro porque ella estaba tranquila y normal cuando nos visito por última vez; era inexplicable saber que, nuevamente, se descuidara así cuando pensamos que estaba con un mejor semblante. Precisamente, ella se encontraba descansando en su casa, pero sucedió lo impensable: Imperia se le apareció frente a su hermana que se levanto de su cama para encararla. En esta charla, ambas tuvieron la chance de saldar cuentas pendientes, pero la malvada siempre se mostro a la ofensiva al momento de criticar a su hermana y a nosotros por hacer las cosas a diferencia de ella y sus secuaces. Ante esto, Zafina le hace un consejo de hermanas para que las cosas salgan bien, pero al parecer… esto no le gusto a Imperia que, cansada de esto, tomo su puñal y atravesó el abdomen de su hermana hiriéndola de gravedad, algo que siempre quiso hacer desde el comienzo cuando comenzó su rivalidad. Julia y Melinda llegaron a ver, sorprendidas, el incidente y auxiliaron a Zafina que perdia mucha sangre desde que fue impactada por el puñal de Imperia que se marchaba enfilando su puntería hacia nosotros y queriendo terminar con la tierra en decadencia. Ellas todavía no entienden como la malvada emperatriz quiso matar a su propia hermana, pero Julia esta decidida a conversar con nosotros para saber todo lo que paso desde que se separaron de ella. De pronto, Zafina comenzó a reaccionar y a decir sobre la visita de su perversa hermana pretendiendo llevar a cabo su venganza que comenzó con ella, continuara con nosotros y terminara con el resto de la población y que la ultima esperanza recaerá en nuestras manos; asi se fue, con su alma que rondara por todos lados y sumamente agradecida por lo que hicimos por la tierra. Las chicas lloran amargamente la partida de Zafina, pero la pregunta que se hacen es: ¿Como harán para que nosotros nos enteremos de este penoso fallecimiento? Lo cierto es que ya nada será igual sin ella y saberlo será un duro golpe en nuestras vidas.

"Zafina dejo de existir, Melinda, e Imperia tiene que pagar por estas y otras maldades que ha realizado desde que llego a la tierra por primera vez. La verdad, ella no se merecía tener un final tan triste". Dijo Julia, apenada por ver el cadáver de la astrologa en la cama.

"¿Cómo pudo morir Zafina así?". Pregunto Melinda, indignada.

"No lo sé, pero lo hizo en su ley: tranquila y agradecida con Lars y Alisa. Recuerda lo que ella dijo: todo es parte de la venganza que Imperia trama contra ella y contra nuestros amigos después de que fallara varias veces sus planes para vencer a los príncipes. Es lo que siempre ha querido desde que llego a la tierra". Dijo Julia.

"Si… Ahora, ¿Qué haremos con el cadáver? Y, ¿Cómo le haremos para que los chicos se enteren de su muerte?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Tendré que hablar con los chicos en su casa, que fue la primera en la que Zafina estuvo por primera vez; habrán muchas cosas que ellos deben contarme. Mientras tantos, tu llama a la ambulancia para que lleven su cuerpo a la morgue porque no se puede quedar esto por mucho tiempo en la casa". Dijo Julia.

"Muy bien, aquí te espero cuando regreses con el cadáver fuera de la casa". Dijo Melinda que ve partir a Julia para nuestra casa a dar el anuncio.

Cuando Julia arribo a la casa, su rostro de preocupación se hacía notar ya que no sabía que decirnos sobre la inesperada muerte de Zafina. Y no solo eso, ella también busca una explicación sobre todas las cosas que aun no se entero desde que nos separamos de ella en busca de un refugio para nuestras vidas.

"Veré quien es". Dije, mientras atendía a la puerta después de que Julia la tocara.

"Lars, no tengo tiempo para que me saludes; ha sucedido algo terrible que tu y las demás deberían saber". Dijo Julia que se dirigió a mí de una manera fría.

"Julia, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que supiéramos de ti y ahora vienes con una actitud que a mi entender, me deja mucho que desear, pero no hablemos de eso. Dime, ¿Qué cosas tendríamos que saber para que tengas una expresión distante?". Pregunte, mientras que las lágrimas de Julia empiezan a caer.

"Es Zafina, Lars… Zafina murió esta tarde de manera inexplicable luego de que su hermana Imperia apareciera de la nada para comenzar con su venganza contra todo aquel quien le hizo daño". Dijo Julia llorando, mientras Alisa y Lili llegan impactadas tras escuchar la noticia sobre la muerte de la astrologa.

"¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No es posible que Zafina este muerta, Julia! Dime que no es verdad lo que estas diciéndonos, dimelo, por favor". Dijo Alisa en medio de sus desgarradoras escenas de dolor y sujetando de los brazos de Julia que lo confirma con un gesto penoso de afirmación.

"Tranquilizate, Alisa, enseguida vamos por un vaso de agua para que te calmes. Mientras tanto, Julia, ¿Cómo murió Zafina inesperadamente y como pudiste escuchar la conversación entre ella y su hermana?". Pregunto Lili.

"Imperia agarro un puñal porque se canso que su hermana se preocupe por ella y por lo que tenia que hacer. Sin embargo, lo que pude escuchar de la conversación era que la reina la acuso de robarse a los dioses porque quería hacerlos suyos para llevar a cabo su plan de venganza contra ella y luego, los seguiría usando como títeres para continuar creando mas estrategias para destruir la tierra. Ademas, no se entero de que habían activado, usando las gemas que debían buscarla por todas partes, una espada mitica que podría ser el final de su reino de maldad. Y como si esto fuera poco, Zafina la aconsejo a que haga las cosas bien si quiere derrotarlos porque siempre la envidiaba por tener las cosas que nunca tuvo, porque ella fue feliz a diferencia de ella y porque todos sus planes le salian de maravilla que es todo lo contrario a lo que Imperia realiza". Dijo Julia, explicando brevemente el origen de los dioses y el asesinato de Imperia sobre Zafina.

"Yo le enseñare a Imperia lo que es meterse con una amiga a quien queremos mucho. Me vengare por la muerte de Zafina y con esto, terminar esto de una vez por todas". Dije, enfurecido por saber que la astrologa partió a una mejor vida y esta decidido a ir por ella, pero yo lo detuve antes de que saliera de la casa.

"¡No, por favor! ¡No te enfrentes contra Imperia! Te lo suplico, Lars, no sacrifiques tu vida al pelear por tu cuenta. Si te derrotan, todo será en vano, además… la venganza no conduce a nada. Ten en cuenta que, si vamos a morir, lo haremos juntos como equipo y luchando en batalla". Dijo Alisa, mientras lloraba a mares.

"De acuerdo, lo prometo, Alisa… Sin embargo, tengo algo pendiente que debo solucionar por mi cuenta ahora mismo con los dioses. Nos vemos después". Dije y con eso, emprendo mi marcha hacia la fortaleza para hablar con los dioses y confesar mi verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Luego de crear un portal que me llevaría a la fortaleza de los dioses, por mis pensamientos pasaban una serie de cosas, pero era consciente de que confesaría mi verdad sobre lo que realmente soy: un humano hecho maquina. Gracias a las sugerencias de mis amigas, podre hablar con sinceridad sin ningún tipo de presión.

"Dioses, vine aquí por mi cuenta porque hay cosas que ustedes tendrán que saber de primera mano". Dije sorprendiendo a los tres por mi visita.

"¿Sucedió algo malo, Lars? Algo me dice, por tu rostro, que no son alentadoras las noticias que nos vienes a dar". Dijo la diosa del aire.

"Si, es verdad. Lo primero es que Imperia asesino a Zafina con un puñal y eso fue un golpe muy fuerte para nosotros porque todo sirvió como parte de su venganza que, desde siempre, vino planeando. Ahora, solo falta que sepa que hemos activado la "Espada de la Eternidad" usando las gemas que buscamos alrededor del mundo y allí, explotara de rabia". Dije, especulando lo que pasaría más adelante.

"Lamentamos la perdida de Zafina, era muy pronto para que ella se fuera. Sin embargo, tu viniste por algo que es mucho mas que una simple noticia de muerte y sientes que deberías contarlo de una vez antes que te enfrentes a Imperia". Dijo el dios del fuego queriendo enterarse de todo lo que les tenía para contar.

"Cierto, y mi verdad que tengo para confesarles… es la que me carcome por dentro y que no me deja en paz; si lo digo a tiempo, me quitare un gran peso de encima y al fin, puedo estar tranquilo antes de la batalla final contra Imperia". Dije, convencido de que no dará marcha atrás.

"Si es algo urgente e importante que no te deja vivir en paz y que lo necesitas decir ahora mismo, pues… te escuchamos, entonces". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Bien. Debo decirles en presencia de ustedes que… lo que ven soy yo, pero ya no soy el mismo ser humano de antes; me convirtieron en un androide con sentimientos que cualquier persona tiene tras el accidente que sufrí hace pocos días y en el que casi acaba con mi vida. Tengo una fuerza superdotada que otros envidiarían ya que el interior de mi cuerpo está hecho de metal; ahora me volví alguien más fuerte capaz de todo por vencer a Imperia con tal de salvar el planeta". Confesaba.

"Fuiste muy valiente en explicar la razón por la cual no vivías tranquilo en estos últimos días; además, admiro tu fortaleza de venir hasta aquí y hacerlo todo por tu cuenta antes de un evento que podría decidir el destino del planeta. Y así como tus amigas te aceptaron tal como eres, nosotros también haremos lo mismo porque eres parte de nuestra vida y además, eres el único que guiaras los destinos de las millones de personas que habitan el planeta y que siguen viviendo amenazadas por la maldad de Imperia". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Muchas gracias, compañeros. Alisa tenía razón, ustedes si son de confianza". Dije, al mismo tiempo que invente otro portal para volver a la casa.

"Creo que él hizo bien en decirnos la verdad; busco el momento adecuado para contárnoslo y aprovecho uno de los tantos buenos momentos que tiene, al igual que aquellos que tiene con sus amigas, para confesárselo sin tenerle miedo a las consecuencias que ameritarían si no nos decía a tiempo. Eso si que fue un riesgo muy grande que Lars lo supo tomar muy bien y eso es admirable de su parte". Dijo el dios del trueno que aplaudió la actitud que tuve hacia ellos.

"La honestidad es lo que más cuenta, trueno". Dijo el dios del fuego.

Liberado de un problema pendiente, vuelvo a mi casa junto con las chicas preparándome para la gran batalla que podría definir el destino de nuestro planeta. Sin embargo, Imperia viene entonada por haber asesinado a Zafina y empezar su venganza que podría terminar con nosotros y todo el resto de la población aunque la pregunta del millón es: ¿Qué pasaría si se entera que usamos las gemas activando "La Espada de la Eternidad", la mas mortífera de las armas para acabar con ella?


	22. Preambulo a Una Contienda Definitoria

**Capitulo 22: Preambulos a una Contienda Definitoria**

En medio del luto que guardan y la cólera que Julia y Melinda sienten por la muerte de Zafina en manos de Imperia, ellas pensaron que una debía ir a nuestra casa para contarle la mala noticia y otra debía quedarse allí y llamar a la ambulancia para llevar el cadáver a la morgue en vez de permanecer dentro de su hogar pudriéndose luego de tantos días dentro de su cama. Fue así que Julia fue a darnos el anuncio de su muerte, pero nada fue tan dramático que ver a Alisa hacer sus desgarradoras escenas de dolor tras saber, junto con Lili, sobre la partida pronta de nuestra amiga y le reclamo a Julia sobre esto. La rubia le pidió que se tranquilizara y le pregunto cómo pasó este lamentable incidente y como oyó la charla de hermanas con lujo de detalles, pero yo estaba enfurecido por lo que la reina de la oscuridad le hizo que tenia deseos de ir a enfrentármela por mi cuenta sin importar las consecuencias del caso. Sin embargo, Alisa me detuvo tras escuchar que iría solo a pelear contra Imperia, porque podría morir en mi intento de vengarme de ella y que todo el sacrificio que hicimos en encontrar las gemas alrededor del mundo habrá sido en vano; entonces, le prometí que no haría nada porque si vamos al enfrentamiento, lo haremos para morir juntos como equipo que somos; y para poder estar listo para la gran confrontación final, tomaría la sugerencia que Alisa me dio y confesar a los dioses lo que verdaderamente soy y por eso, me tome el atrevimiento de de crear un portal que me lleve a la fortaleza de hielo para contar la noticia de la muerte de Zafina y decirles a los dioses, el secreto por el que me tuvo atormentado desde que sufrí un accidente que me cambio la vida por completo. Luego de enterarse de eso, los dioses aplaudieron mi iniciativa y supieron que fui valiente al tratar de no quedarme callado y decir las cosas como son; por eso, me di cuenta que ellos si son de confianza como dijo Alisa, pero… por más que este liberado de mis problemas internos, Imperia sigue tratando de completar su venganza contra todo aquel quien la hizo daño en la tierra y por eso, cuando sepa que nosotros usamos las gemas para llevar a cabo la activación de "La Espada de la Eternidad", el arma mítica mas poderosa jamás utilizada, explotara en una rabia que no tendrá limite.

Esa misma tarde, mientras estaba por volver de la fortaleza de hielo y Julia conversaba con las chicas, Melinda llamo a la ambulancia para que se llevara el cadáver de Zafina a la morgue para que le chequeen su cuerpo sin vida y que la lleven en un ataúd para la preparación de su funeral.

"¿Ustedes creen que pueden llevarse su cuerpo a la morgue, revisar su cuerpo y ponerla en un ataúd para que realicen un funeral?". Pregunto Melinda, mientras conversaba por teléfono con un medico para que trasladen su cuerpo a la morgue.

"Por supuesto, el hospital pagara todos los gastos para realizar el velorio de la señorita que en paz descanse. Solo necesitare su dirección y en cuestión de minutos, iremos por el cadáver". Dijo el medio que le pidió a Melinda la dirección de la casa para que vayan a recoger el cuerpo de Zafina.

"Muchas gracias, señor. Enseguida lo espero, hasta luego". Dijo Melinda que sintió un hedor horrible debido a que el cadáver está empezando a pudrirse.

Una vez que llego el camión de ambulancia, llevaron en una camilla el cuerpo de Zafina que comenzaba a omitir olores fuertes debido a su putrefacción y con eso, el mismo vehículo enrumbo hacia la morgue donde realizaran un análisis completo. Cuando se quedo sola, Melinda tuvo la idea de vender la casa, tomar todas las cosas y las de Julia para que vayan a vivir en nuestra casa; estas cosas, las transmitió vía un mensaje de texto que ella lo atendió por su celular.

"Disculpen, muchachos… Melinda me pidió que vaya de vuelta a la casa de Zafina porque tiene algo urgente que tratar conmigo". Dijo Julia.

"Bueno, cualquier dia puedes venir a visitarnos ya que esta tu casa y las puertas estarán abiertas para ti. Dale mis saludos a Melinda también". Dijo Alisa.

"Muchas gracias y se lo diré a Melinda cuando llegue". Dijo Julia, mientras Alisa le acompaña hasta la puerta para que se pueda ir tranquila; cuando retorno de despachar a su amiga, vio un portal que se abrió y que me hizo llegar hasta aquí para encontrarme con ella por pura casualidad.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas. ¿Cómo te fue con los dioses?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Muy bien, me siento más liberado luego de confesar mi secreto a los dioses que, siéndote sincero, estoy totalmente en confianza. Con esto, puedo decir que estamos más que listos para enfrentarnos contra Imperia y sus secuaces en una batalla que definirá el destino del planeta… Ah, por lo que veo, Lili se fue a dormir temprano y Julia se fue; ¿hubo algún problema que hizo que se fuera?". Pregunte.

"Si, Melinda le pidió que se regresara a la casa porque tienen que tratar unas cosas personales y en cuanto a Lili… ella estuvo aburrida, tanto que se retiro a dormir. Hablando de dormir, creo que nosotros también vamos a descansar porque, de repente, los dioses nos avisaran de un posible nuevo ataque de Imperia a la ciudad y debemos estar alertas ante cualquier emergencia". Dijo Alisa, mientras ambos nos fuimos a dormir.

En el cuartel de Imperia, las cosas están por ponerse más feas que nunca ya que Nitara acaba de enterarse que usamos todo el poder de las gemas activando "La Espada de la Eternidad" para acabar con ella de una vez. Entonces, ella no lo pensó dos veces y fue a decirle a su reina sobre esto.

"Imperia, vengo aquí porque debe saber algo que es muy importante. Se trata de las gemas que siempre quiso juntar para que, una vez acumuladas todas, cree una de las criaturas que los príncipes jamás enfrentaron en sus vidas. Todas están en posesión de ellos y que, con el poder que guardan, activaron el arma más poderosa de todas y ahora están dispuestos a vencerte y salvar el planeta". Dijo Nitara.

"¿Qué? Se supone que las gemas serian mías, como lo dije cuando converse con Zafina antes de su muerte, pero ella tenía razón; sus elegidos ya tienen las siete gemas de colores y pretenderían hacer algo que terminarían conmigo. Ahora que ya lo ostentan, debo jugarme mi última carta con tal de que la balanza, al final de la pelea, culmine a mi favor". Dijo Imperia que se pone de pie y sale de su trono con destino al sótano, acompañada por Nitara.

"¿Por qué le estoy siguiendo hasta este lugar? ¿Qué pretende hacer ahora que estamos en el sótano?". Pregunto Nitara con linterna en mano iluminando el lugar.

"Porque… pensé en usar el as que tengo bajo la manga y que podría cambiar las cosas previo a nuestro enfrentamiento con los príncipes y esos dioses a quienes tienen ellos como aliados y que decidirá el destino del planeta. Tengo en mis manos "El Licor Amargo de la Oscuridad"; dentro de esta sustancia existe un poder proveniente del inframundo que, si lo consumo, me convierto en un monstruo poderoso capaz de destruirlos y también con todo lo que hay a su paso. Lo que me queda por hacer es tomármelo todo y que el liquido produzca su efecto en mi". Dijo Imperia que bebe el envase y lo tira al suelo, rompiéndolo, mientras Nitara observa asustada como su reina se convierte en una mariposa negra.

"Céfiro, Tanya, vengan rápido porque la señora Imperia empieza a sentirse mal". Grito Nitara, mientras sus compañeros llegaron justo en el momento exacto en el que Imperia se convertía en una mariposa, los gestos en sus rostros eran de impacto y sorpresa. Una vez que su transformación fuera completada, la mirada de la emperatriz hacia sus ayudantes era el de la maldad pura e ilimitada.

"Llego el momento de enseñarles a esos príncipes quien manda en realidad. La batalla final por el destino de la tierra está por comenzar y esta vez… seré invencible y con este lugar al borde de la decadencia, les aseguro que ya nada podrá detenerme". Dijo Imperia confiada en que podrá ganar la batalla.

"Esta vez, ellos morderán el polvo de la derrota y la tierra caerá en desgracia". Dijo Céfiro.

Al día siguiente, la nave que lleva a la reina de la oscuridad y a sus aliados aterriza en la tierra y provoca un caos enorme en la gran ciudad que hace que la gente huya despavorida de la calle para evitar ser atacada. Los dioses, ni bien se enteraron de la noticia, se comunicaron con nosotros para evitar que nuestros enemigos sigan destruyendo la tierra y acaben con la vida de gente inocente que habita allí.

"Chicos, Imperia y sus aliados llegaron a la tierra y están destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad; aparentemente, ellos arribaron con el único propósito de completar su venganza contra ustedes y por eso, se desquita con la gente. Vayan de inmediato, enfréntenla por última vez y salven la tierra antes de que caigan en desgracia; ah, no se olviden que Lars tiene que usar "La Espada de la Eternidad" sabiamente". Dijo el dios del trueno, mientras hablaba por medio de nuestros morfos.

"Muy bien, Alisa, es ahora o nunca. Tenemos una cuenta pendiente que saldar con Imperia por lo que hizo contra Zafina". Dije, convencido de que podemos ir con todas nuestras armas al encuentro de la reina de la oscuridad y sus aliados antes de que sigan causando más pánico de la que ya ocasiono.

"Y, ¿Qué haremos con Lili? ¿Se quedara sola en la casa y no nos apoyara?". Pregunto Alisa, pero alguien toco el timbre y yo fui para ver quién era.

"No lo sé, primero voy a ver quien toca… ¿Julia, que haces aquí justo cuando vamos tener una cita con el destino que le puede deparar a la tierra?". Pregunte, después de abrirle la puerta a Julia que traía todas sus cosas de la casa de Zafina, envueltas en dos maletas, y dispuesta a mudarse a esta casa con Melinda.

"Es una historia larga, pero debes saber que Melinda y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para que alquilemoss la casa de Zafina y que nos mudemos a este hogar. Yo me adelante con la mudanza, tu prima lo hara despues, pero creo que este es un mal dia para hacerlo ya que la tierra viene siendo atacada". Dijo Julia.

"Perfecto, hiciste bien que se muden aqui, pero tenemos que esperar a que pase la tempestad que Imperia está ocasionando para que venga y se refugie co nosotros. Por cierto, lo que dijiste es verdad; ustedes eligieron un mal día para mudarse aquí, pero eso es otra historia que me lo contaras en otra ocasion; por lo pronto, desempaca tus maletas y quedate con Lili, mientras que nosotros saldremos a evitar que la tierra caiga en las garras del enemigo". Dije, antes de que salieramos a la gran ciudad para precaver cualquier en medio de la hecatombe que Imperia esta causando.

"Perfecto, me quedare con Lili y cualquier cosa que necesiten, nos mantendremos en contacto. Tal vez, esta pelea que sostendrán será de las más difíciles que sostendrán, pero estoy segura que saldrán vivos de esto porque la tierra nuevamente dependerá de lo que hagan. Denme un abrazo". Dijo Julia que nos abrazo con mucha fuerza antes de que nos fuéramos a enfrentarnos contra Imperia y sus secuaces en la gran ciudad.

Ya en la ciudad, vemos que Imperia, convertida en una gran mariposa negra, acompañada por sus soldados y por el ejercito de buitres zombis y de personas inocentes que, gracias a las semillas de la maldad, fueron lavadas de cerebro y transformadas en nuevos sirvientes de su escuadrón, siguen despedazando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sin embargo, su diversión no le duraría mucho ya que Alisa y yo aparecimos para aguarle la fiesta.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin aparecen, príncipes. Llegan justo en el instante en el que mi renovado ejército y mis soldados están causando el mayor desastre que jamás hicieron desde que se unieron a mi y que la tierra nunca había soportado. Ustedes se preguntaran porque me ven así, pues… les diré que me transforme en una mariposa negra, una criatura voraz que siente muchas ganas de completar su venganza contra ustedes que me hicieron mucho mas de la que me imagine recibir". Dijo Imperia.

"Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para que pongas tu mirada hacia nosotros. Tú te lo buscaste por todas las maldades que cometiste contra tu hermana y contra la tierra.. Mas bien, nosotros venimos con ganas de derrotarte y honrar la memoria de Zafina a quien la asesinaste sin compasión ayer y de eso, no te lo perdonaremos nunca a pesar de que vengarnos de ti no conducira a nada". Dijo Alisa, preparando su pose de pelea.

"Claro, no me perdonaran lo que hice con mi hermana, pero yo no les perdonare por lo que hicieron con las gemas. Se supone que serian mías desde un principio y con ellas, haría lo que me plazca para conquistar la tierra, pero ustedes se lo robaron primero y ahora que no me pertenecen, tendré que destruirla a como dé lugar". Dijo Imperia que no quiere dar marcha atrás y pretende comenzar la lucha.

"Adelante, si te quieres vengar de nosotros, hazlo. Si quieres que la tierra ya no exista, tendrás que pasar por nosotros para que cumplas con tu venganza que tanto anhelaste conseguir, pero de nuestro planeta no saldrás con las manos llenas". Dije, mientras tomaba mi morfo y me preparaba para comenzar con la transformación.

"Es la hora, Lars, ¿estás listo para la batalla final?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Totalmente listo, esto es por el destino de la tierra". Dije, mientras estaba convencido de que podríamos ganar usando sabiamente "La Espada de la Eternidad".

"Céfiro, tu y Tanya estaran con la manada de los buitres zombis y se enfrentaran al príncipe, mientras que Nitara y el ejercito de humanos manipulados por las semillas de la maldad deberán enfrentarse a la princesa. Por mi parte, yo seguiré destruyendo todo lo que está a mi alcance dentro de la ciudad para despues, mudarnos a un punto lejano de aqui". Dijo Imperia que prepara otra estrategia pretendiendo comenzar la batalla y no parar hasta destruirnos.

"¡Por el Poder del Corazón Eterno!". Gritamos la frase al unísono para comenzar con la transformación a príncipes y así, dar comienzo a la confrontación final contra Imperia que podría cambiar el destino de la tierra y muchas cosas más si ganamos, pero habrían consecuencias terribles si nos derrotan.

"¿Y donde esta Imperia? Creí que sería capaz de enfrentarnos por última vez, pero de nuevo se está haciendo la cobarde y no quiere pelear con nosotros". Dijo Alisa que ve que la reina de la oscuridad desapareció sin tener un poco de consideración con nosotros y una vez más muestra un acto de cobardía.

Nitara, Céfiro y su sarta de títeres que forman parte del escuadrón oscuro no se pronuncio al respecto por la tontería que Imperia nuevamente hace con nosotros. ¿No se da cuenta que está involucrada en una batalla que definiría más que el destino de nuestro planeta? Bueno, ese es su problema; sin embargo, antes de que nos ocupemos de Imperia, debemos deshacernos de sus tiránicos sirvientes que están ansiosos por luchar; a pesar de que estemos en desventaja, gracias a la armada del mal, esto servirá como preámbulo a lo que será una emocionante lucha de titanes, en la que nosotros trataremos de salvar o, en todo caso, destruir nuestro planeta.


	23. Se Perdera Una Batalla, No Una Guerra

**Capitulo 23: Se Perdera Una Batalla, No Una Guerra**

Después de que Julia le dijera a Melinda que debía llamar a la ambulancia para llevarse el cuerpo sin vida de Zafina a la morgue, la chica nacida en Suecia tuvo la idea de poner el cadáver dentro de un ataúd y hacer un funeral en su honor. Cuando se comunico con los médicos, ella coordino de inmediato con los expertos en salud para analizar el cuerpo inerte y como preparar todo para el velatorio; después le mando un mensaje a su celular para que venga a la casa y se entere, de primera mano, todo lo que hizo. Justo cuando la despache hacia su casa, Lars regreso mediante el portal que creó para irse a la fortaleza de hielo y hablamos de lo que había pasado con su prima y con nuestra amiga y luego, nos fuimos a dormir con la convicción de estar pendientes ante cualquier ataque que Imperia puede hacer hacia la ciudad y seguramente, los dioses nos confirmaran si esto sucede. Precisamente, en su cuartel general, la antagónica de la historia se entera, por medio de Nitara, que las gemas ya fueron usadas y que con ellas, se activo "La Espada de la Eternidad", el arma que podría acabar con su vida; por eso, su cólera por no obtener su propósito era incontrolable e inevitable ya que no pudo realizar su objetivo que tanto anhelo de conquistar la tierra; fue asi que, en medio de la explosión de su rabia, sorprende a la vampiresa acompañándola hacia el sótano donde bebe el envase de un liquido químico que, al surgir su efecto, se transforma en una temible mariposa negra de un colosal poder que nos supera por mucho y que esta dispuesta a completar su venganza de una vez por todas. Al dia siguiente, la nave, con ella al volante, sus soldados a bordo y un ejercito de buitres zombis y de personas inocentes manipuladas a su antojo por el poder de las semillas de la maldad, aterrizo en la tierra y comenzaba a atacar toda una gran parte de la ciudad; los dioses nos dieron el aviso mediante una comunicación con nosotros, pero antes de que saliéramos, apareció Julia para contarnos que hablo con Melinda y se puso de acuerdo con ella para mudarse a nuestra casa, cosa que lo hicieron en un mal momento ya que la ciudad está en emergencia debido a los constantes ataques hechos por el escuadrón de la oscuridad; Lars permitió que Julia se quede aquí con Lili con sus maletas desempacadas y que ambas esperen hasta que pase la barbarie para que Melinda se mude a la casa y se sienta más refugiada. Llegamos al encuentro con Imperia y nos dimos con la sorpresa de su cambio radical, esto es debido a que consumió el licor que provenía del inframundo y que la transformo en una mariposa negra, una criatura voraz con ganas de enfrentarse a nosotros por las tantas veces que les hicimos daño y del que no nos perdonara como también no perdonaremos el momento en que asesino a Zafina y que, por su honor, nos enfrentaremos a Imperia por el destino de la tierra, pero sin usar la venganza ya que esta no conduce a nada. Sin embargo, Imperia ordeno a su ejército y a sus soldados que nos ataquen, mientras que ella seguirá atacando la gran ciudad como muestra de un acto de cobardía hacia nosotros y que no se lo podemos permitir porque esta es una batalla que podría cambiar muchas cosas y villanos como los que tenemos en frente no deben darse el privilegio de huir en un momento crucial.

"Alisa, nuevamente tenemos que empezar esta batalla sin la presencia de Imperia que, como era de esperarse, se mofa de nosotros. Déjame decirte que, cuando estuvimos recorriendo el mundo en busca de las gemas, yo tuve el privilegio de encontrármela junto con Céfiro y he peleado con ambos sin que la reina tuviera que acobardarse; o sea, estuve en desventaja". Dijo Lars, pero esa historia me lo contó anteriormente, pero que había que comparar algo por lo sospechoso que era.

"Me contaste sobre la pelea en la que terminaste muy golpeado por culpa de ambos, pero así como Imperia tuvo la desfachatez de pelear contigo, debería hacerlo con nosotros porque es una falta de respeto que se vaya cuando hay una confrontación importante que enfrenta al bien y al mal y que se tiene que afrontar como sea". Dije, quejándome de la actitud poco valiente que Imperia tiene con nosotros y que nos lleva a pensar que no nos respeta por lo que somos.

"Muchachos, ¿van a pelear o se la pasaran todo el bendito día cuchicheando entre ustedes? ¿No se dan cuenta que la reina Imperia sigue destruyendo la ciudad y terminara con el planeta entero al borde de la inexistencia? Bueno, si no quieren pelear, pues… nosotros estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso con ustedes en lugar de cooperar con la reina para destruir la tierra. ¿O quieren que nosotros les demos una golpiza que les permitirá reaccionarlos y así podrán pelear en serio?". Pregunto Nitara que nos vio conversando en lugar de luchar.

"Siento mucho este pequeño entremés que ambos tuvimos antes de comenzar esta contienda. Ahora que calentamos motores y que estamos listos para entrar en acción, permíteme decir que no les tendremos piedad de ustedes y de toda la manada que tienen como su ejército porque los seres humanos a quienes lo manipularon, podrán liberarse de las semillas de la maldad que se alojaron dentro de su cuerpo una vez que los derrotemos". Dijo Lars queriendo provocarlos.

"Sigue soñando una y mil veces porque no lo conseguirán". Dijo Nitara que se acerco a el para empezar con el enfrentamiento junto con el grupo de manipulados.

La pelea fue tan pareja y tan intensa que, por momentos, las energías de los soldados de Imperia y de su ejército nos superaban en cantidad, pero no fue una excusa para eliminarlos a todos y sacar las semillas que se habitaron dentro de cualquier parte de su cuerpo para que vuelvan a la normalidad. Con el doble ataque que combinamos ambos ha sido suficiente para desterrar de la tierra a Tanya y Nitara, pero Céfiro logro escapar de nuestro embate para irse con Imperia; seguramente, el tiene algo planeado que no quiere contarlo por lo golpeado que se encuentra y prefiere que nosotros nos enteremos cuando su plan entre en marcha.

"Céfiro, que bueno que me acompañas, tengo un plan que ambos debemos realizar y que nuestros príncipes tienen que saberlo cuanto antes; primero, usare mi magia oscura para transportarnos a todos a otra dimensión y que, si ellos son tan sabios, podrán escapar de allí". Dijo Imperia que pronuncio una frase extraña invocando a los espíritus del inframundo para enviarnos a un lugar fuera de nuestro mundo, pero todavía no sabíamos de su plan que tiene con Céfiro.

"¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo nos mandaste hasta aquí?". Pregunto Lars, mientras que el lugar donde nos envió Imperia estaba oscuro y requeríamos un poco de luz.

"Se podría decir que estamos en mi mundo donde predomina la oscuridad y es ahí donde aprovechare para tomar mi ventaja y hacerles la vida imposible ya que ustedes no ven absolutamente nada. Bueno, Céfiro, es hora de realizar el plan maestro que teníamos en mente y así terminar la pelea de una vez por todas". Dijo la reina que pretende hacer otra de sus tantas maldades, pero esta vez, en complicidad con Céfiro, su soldado que se convirtió en el más leal tras el destierro definitivo de Tanya y Nitara.

Ni siquiera nos dijo cual es su plan que tiene en mente hacer con Céfiro, pero Imperia tenía más ganas de pelear que nunca a pesar de que, al principio y gracias a su cobardía, se negaba hacerlo. Sin embargo, para nuestra mala suerte, Imperia nos superaba en poder gracias a que se convirtió en una mariposa negra temible y que Céfiro poseía tanta energía que podría igualarse a las que la reina ostenta y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, podremos decir que nos ganan en batalla a pesar de que estamos dando todo por intentar salvar el planeta aunque ellos no saben que tenemos algo escondido que lo usaremos para terminar con esto de una vez.

Por otro lado, los dioses sintieron que la energía de Imperia era más fuerte que la nuestra y comenzaron a preocuparse de nosotros. Y mas era su angustia porque todos desaparecimos de la tierra sin dejar rastro… tanto fue este tormento que intuían que nuestro final está cada vez más cerca.

"Dioses, me preocupan mucho lo que hacen Lars y Alisa. Están metidos en un gran problema que Imperia les introdujo y del que no logran escapar por sus propios medios y si no hacen algo a tiempo, me temo que la destrucción de la tierra será inminente". Dijo la diosa del aire que se encuentra de brazos cruzados.

"No sé qué cosa esta tratando de hacer Imperia con ellos, pero de lo que si te puedo asegurar es que varios de sus soldados fueron desterrados de este mundo para siempre; así que, existe una posibilidad de que puedan vencer a los enemigos que queden en pie si usan "La Espada de la Eternidad" sabiamente y salvar el planeta de que caiga en decadencia… Así que, no hay de qué preocuparse". Dijo el dios del trueno, seguro de que podemos revertir el resultado negativo.

Sin embargo, las palabras dichas por el dios del trueno no fueron tan ciertas ya que Imperia pretende hacer algo que nunca lo veíamos venir.

"Céfiro, creo que ambos están débiles que ya ni siquiera pueden hacer nada para defenderse. Yo les pregunto algo: ¿aun así quieren ser los héroes que la población requiere para acabar con nosotros y cumplir con su propósito de salvar este planeta a costa de todo el sacrificio y empeño que tienen para lograrlo? Pues, en verdad cuanto me decepcionan, me da pena combatir con dos personas que casi no tienen nada para demostrar de que están hechos". Dijo Imperia, lamentándose de lo poco que tenemos en cuanto a nuestras habilidades para pelear. Sin embargo, nosotros deberíamos sentir lástima por ella porque se negó a batallar una vez más tal como sucedió la primera vez que la conocimos.

"Ahora que estas por vencerlos, ¿Qué pretendes hacer para darles el golpe final a estos dos?". Pregunto Céfiro, entusiasmado y curioso por saber su plan maestro.

"Ya lo veras. Solo presta mucha atención porque también harás lo mismo con la princesa". Dijo Imperia que se acerco a Lars para robarse toda su energía usando el poder de su magia negra; todo lo traspasado para ella lo hace regresar a la normalidad y sus gritos de terror lo debilitan mas y mas.

"Muy bien, Céfiro, ya le quite todo su poder al príncipe, o debería decir, a un debilucho ser humano como Lars. Ahora es tu turno para que dejes sin poder a la princesa que dejara ser esa para convertirse en una simplona como siempre Alisa lo fue. Recuerda todo lo que aprendiste cuando lo practicamos desde la primera vez que trabajas para mí; esta vez, no debes fallarme". Dijo Imperia que ordeno a Céfiro que me arrebatara toda la energía que poseía, mientras se acerco a mi y me levanto del suelo cuando me sentía bastante adolorida por los golpes que ellos nos propinaron a los dos. Así como sucedió con mi compañero, yo también volví a hacer normal, pero me sentía más débil que antes.

"Pobres príncipes. A pesar de que estuvieron en desventaja, no pudieron vencerme debido al gran poder que ahora poseo. Luego de que les robamos su energía, los dos han vuelto a ser dos insignificantes seres humanos incapaces de defenderse; de verdad que se sintieron totalmente humillados al ver el inmenso poder que obtengo. Lo que me compete ahora es volver a seguir destruyendo la tierra hasta que se encuentre al borde de la extinción y cumplir con la venganza que me prometí hacerlo. Vámonos, Céfiro". Dijo Imperia que, junto con Céfiro, escapo del portal de la oscuridad que creo con destino a la tierra para seguir con sus artimañas.

Hemos vuelto a ser humanos comunes y corrientes gracias a que Imperia y Céfiro tramaron el plan maestro de quitarnos nuestros poderes y nuestro rango de príncipes. Ahora que nos vencieron en batalla por primera vez en su territorio oscuro, la reina se puede dar el máximo privilegio de completar la venganza que tanto había planeado desde que piso la tierra. Nos sentimos decepcionados porque no damos lo mejor de nosotros ni tampoco hemos usado "La Espada de la Eternidad" sabiamente tal como los dioses habían previsto desde que le dieron a Lars una responsabilidad enorme para salvar la tierra y eso fue porque nunca nos lo permitieron. Entonces, nos preguntamos: ¿Con que cara les diremos a los dioses que hemos fracasado en nuestro único intento de proteger nuestro planeta? Siento en mi corazón que se avecina una tormenta fuerte que pondrá en peligro a la población entera y terminara destruyendo con todo lo que vendrá a su paso si no evitamos a tiempo que se lleve a cabo una hecatombe mundial.


	24. Una Luz Brillante que Renace sus Vidas

**Capitulo 24: Una Luz Brillante que Renace sus Vidas**

**Advertencia: Cora es OC creada por mi; es un resplandor de voz femenina que ayuda a los principes a volver al ruedo.**

Cuando Imperia se entero de que habíamos tenido las gemas para activar "La Espada de la Eternidad", la furia se apodero por completo de ella, tanto que se bebió el envase de una sustancia química oscura y se convirtió en una horripilante mariposa negra llena de maldad y ambición; tras su llegada a la tierra, ella dispuesta a todo por cumplir con su venganza contra nosotros y destruir nuestro planeta. Sin embargo, nosotros debíamos hacerle frente a ella, sus soldados y su ejército de títeres (buitres zombis y personas que, gracias a las semillas de la maldad, les quitaron su energía y les lavaron el cerebro para que puedan servir a la reina. La estrategia de Imperia era que Nitara y su manada de manipulados se enfrentasen a mí, mientras que Tanya y Céfiro junto con los pajarracos negros estuvieran batallando contra Alisa, dejando a la emperatriz del inframundo saqueando toda gran parte de la ciudad. La primera parte de la contienda tuvo como resultado el destierro de las féminas aliadas del planeta de por vida y mientras íbamos en búsqueda de la monarca y de su fiel escudero, ambos tenían un plan bajo el brazo que lo harían en presencia de nosotros. Con su magia tenebrosa, nos trasladaron hacia un portal donde predomino la oscuridad y por la que tomo ventaja gracias a una tremenda paliza que ambos nos dieron y de la que tuvimos que soportar a pesar de que tratamos de atacarla, pero que, en ningún momento, nos permitieron hacerlo; ante esto, la idea pendiente que ambos tenían por hacer era de quitar nuestros poderes de príncipes, la energía que poseíamos y el nivel de pelea que ostentábamos se nos fue al tacho ya que volvimos a ser esos jóvenes comunes y corrientes que carecíamos de defensa al pelear con dos enemigos que estuvieron muy por encima de nosotros y que colmaron las expectativas en una batalla que pudo decidir el destino de la tierra. Y ya que aceptamos nuestra humillante derrota, podemos decir que… a nuestro planeta le podría esperar un final devastador, un final que muy pocos se atreverían a predestinar. Ahora que nos abatieron, nos preguntamos dos cosas: ¿Qué pensaran los dioses cuando sepan que no use en ningún instante "La Espada de la Eternidad"? ¿Qué dirá Zafina desde el cielo después de que hemos decepcionado ante ella y ante los demás en pleno enfrentamiento contra Imperia?

Atrapados en el portal de la oscuridad, nos despertamos tras la golpiza que casi nos deja inconscientes. En un lugar lleno de penumbras, necesitaríamos un poco de luz; felizmente, hubo un resplandor grande que ilumino este tenebroso ambiente y en el que una voz femenina se dejo escuchar sorprendentemente.

"Príncipes, ¿me escuchan claramente? A ver si se pueden detener para que me oigan hablar, por favor". Dijo esa extraña voz de mujer en el resplandor.

"Mis sensores me indican que hay una voz que quiere hablar con nosotros, está localizado a pocos metros cerca de donde estamos". Dijo Alisa que dio con la ubicación exacta de aquel destello luminoso que se encuentra en este portal y por la que quiere dirigirse a nosotros.

"Aquí es, ven. Este es el resplandor que, misteriosamente, apareció para iluminar el lugar en medio de toda la oscuridad que existe aquí y me parece que hablara de nuevo; escuchémosla, entonces, así sabremos de que trata todo esto". Dije mirando como este rayo de luz quiere conversar seriamente sobre nuestra batalla por el destino de la tierra que afrontamos contra Imperia.

"Gracias por venir y por acudir a mi llamado, príncipes. Sé que ustedes no me conocen ya que estoy dentro de un resplandor parlante o porque nunca nos vimos anteriormente, pero la verdad es que los conozco como la palma de mi mano, y eso es porque me hablaron muchas cosas maravillosas de ustedes. Hace años, salvaron la tierra de un posible ataque proveniente de la oscuridad y ahora, están volviendo al ruedo tratando de proteger su hogar de una amenaza superior a la que se enfrentaron anteriormente, pero lo que tienen frente es más difícil de lo que pensaron enfrentarse". Dijo ese resplandor misterioso.

"Si, en eso tienes razón, amiga. Nos resulta tan complicado enfrentarnos a este enemigo que tenemos enfrente porque ya nos venció en batalla una vez debido a que nosotros no peleamos con el verdadero poder que poseemos ni tampoco usamos a tiempo un arma mística que terminaría por desterrarla de este mundo; felizmente, sobrevivimos a la paliza más grande que pudo acabar con nuestras vidas, pero debemos sacar la espina que llevamos dentro después de la derrota que sufrimos". Dije, convencido de que podemos recuperarnos en nuestro encuentro de revancha contra Imperia y Céfiro.

"Así se habla, muchachos, sáquense la espina que la tienen clavada dentro de su ser y enfréntense a su enemigo con la mejor de las actitudes. Ustedes se complementan a la perfección: Alisa, tú como princesa le pones esa ternura y astucia, mientras que tu, Lars, como príncipe, le das el ímpetu y entusiasmo a todo lo que haces. Esas son algunas de las tantas virtudes que ostentan y que deberán sacarlo a la luz cuando confronten a sus rivales una vez mas ya que la tierra está en manos de ustedes". Dijo el resplandor.

"Lo sabemos, pero no creo que podamos salvar de nuevo nuestro hogar ya que demostramos que no somos los héroes que la población terrestre necesita con la poca actitud y el casi escaso poder que tuvimos frente a ellos en nuestro primero enfrentamiento. Si los dioses supieran que no usamos "La Espada de la Eternidad", nos despojaran de nuestro cargo y nunca más cargaremos con la responsabilidad de proteger la tierra, pero… esta vez, es tiempo de usar la espada mítica para acabar con Imperia y honrar la memoria de Zafina, que en paz descanse". Dije, pero el resplandor tiene una sorpresa que nos tiene guardada para nosotros.

"Esa espada que tanto lo mencionas, príncipe; yo tengo la clave para que todo el poder salga dentro de dicha arma y para que conviertan de nuevo en héroes. Cierren sus ojos y invoquen el poder de las gemas que se encuentran en la misma espada; esto hará que les devuelva sus poderes y con eso, regresaran a la tierra como nuevos y con sus broches repotenciados, podrán transformarse de nuevo declamando la siguiente frase: "Eterno Corazón Legendario"; con eso, ya estarán listos para la pelea más importante de sus vidas". Dijo el resplandor, indicándonos paso a paso como usar "La Espada de la Eternidad" con bastante sabiduría, como los dioses nos lo dijeron cuando la vimos por primera vez después de juntar las siete gemas de colores alrededor del mundo.

"Muchas gracias, resplandor, seguiremos al pie de la letra tus indicaciones y así, nos tomaremos la revancha contra Imperia y la memoria de Zafina será honrada. Lo que nunca nos dijo quien eres. Durante toda la conversación que tuvimos, nunca supimos de tu verdadera identidad; por favor, di cómo te llamas". Dijo Alisa.

"Yo soy Cora, creadora del cielo donde los dioses se cobijan; ellos son como mis hijos, los he criado con tanto cariño y ahora, los cuidan de ustedes en reemplazo de Zafina que, por cuestiones de salud, no pudo hacerlos, y los guía por el buen camino. Espero que, cuando la maldad desaparezca para siempre de la tierra, mis dioses vuelvan conmigo guardando todo lo bueno que compartieron con ustedes. Los dejo y, en verdad, les deseo mucha buena suerte a pesar de que no los conozco mucho, pero la suerte estará de su lado. Adiós". Dijo el resplandor que desapareció luego de dejarnos sus buenas vibras antes de enfrentarnos contra Imperia de nuevo.

"Muy bien, ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, según como nos aseguro nuestra nueva amiga Cora. Tengo la espada en mi poder y debemos invocar su poder que se oculta dentro del mismo armamento; así que, cerremos nuestros ojos, mientras escuchare tus palabras de invocación". Dijo Alisa, mientras concentramos todo nuestro cuerpo, nuestra mente y nuestro espíritu para invocar el poder de la espada para recuperar el poder que habíamos perdido.

"Espada Eterna, danos la fuerza que necesitamos para poder vencer a Imperia, danos el poder que nos hace falta para derrotar a esas fuerzas oscuras que afectan a toda la población terrestre, queremos que, en nuestro hogar, reine la paz y la tranquilidad, que predomine lo bueno sobre lo malo y que nunca más vuelva a aparecerse la maldad aquí". Dije, mientras las gemas que estaban dentro de la espada sacaron su poder y empiezan a surgir su efecto sobre nosotros.

"Siento como todo el poder que nos brinda las gemas atraviesan por todo mi cuerpo y como que me quieren dar escalofríos. ¿No sientes lo mismo tu también, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa, mientras todo el poder regresa a nosotros después de invocar el poder de las gemas que están dentro de la espada.

"No siento escalofrío alguno, pero toda la energía que atraviesa mi cuerpo se debe al efecto de las gemas que están en la espada y que nosotros lo sentimos por completo, justo como nos dijo Cora después de que nos pidiera que invocáramos su poder. Tal parece que ella tuvo razón cuando nos dijo que hiciéramos las cosas al pie de la letra; ahora, nos falta lo más importante, volver a la tierra dispuestos a cobrarnos la revancha de lo que nos hizo antes". Dije, pero de repente… apareció un portal extraño cerca a nosotros y que, posiblemente, será quien nos lleve de vuelta a casa para enfrentarnos nuevamente a Imperia en una batalla con sabor a revancha y que el destino de la tierra está en nuestras manos.

"¿Por qué apareció un portal frente a nosotros?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Porque ese será quien nos lleve de vuelta a la tierra; seguramente, los dioses usaron todo su poder para crear este portal acordándose de nosotros después de que supiéramos que habíamos perdido esta pelea. Vamos… crucemos el portal y regresemos al planeta de una vez para enfrentar a Imperia y hacerla saber de que estamos hechos". Dije, mientras pasamos la línea que separa el mundo de la oscuridad de nuestra realidad.

Cuando regresamos del mundo oscuro, atrapamos a Imperia y Céfiro con las manos en la masa, destruyendo todo lo que ven a su paso; es como un huracán que arrasa con todo por completo. En eso, se nos vino a la mente una cosa: ayudar a toda la población que se vio perjudicada por los ataques de la reina de la oscuridad y de su más fiel aliado que tiene; además, formaremos una cadena con las personas que quieran unirse a esta campaña de solidaridad a beneficio de la gente que lo perdió todo; esto lo podemos hacer después de que desterremos a nuestros villanos para siempre con estos nuevos poderes con los que regresamos renovados.

"¡Imperia! ¡Céfiro! Así los queríamos descubrir, atacando la isla, convirtiéndolo en un lugar lleno de polvo; si no viniéramos aquí, la ciudad entera quedaría al borde de la extinción. ¿Hasta cuando seguirás con esa obsesión de saquear las pertenencias de la gente que lo perdió todo y dejarlos al borde la quiebra?". Pregunto Alisa que detuvo el ataque de los malos y se acerco para llamarlos la atención.

"Este ataque continuara hasta que me canse o hasta que complete mi venganza hacia ustedes y que la tierra ya no exista. Al parecer no les gusto la humillante paliza que les dimos antes de que los dejáramos en mi mundo oscuro, pero ya que reaparecieron totalmente recuperados, supongo que quieren tener una revancha luego de que nos decepcionaran en nuestro enfrentamiento anterior por no pelear con el máximo de sus poderes que tenían, ¿no es así?". Pregunto Imperia, queriendo jugar a provocarnos.

"Si, queremos una pelea de revancha porque debemos sacarnos la espina que tenemos dentro de nuestro corazón después de tantos golpes recibidos y si aceptan, pelearemos con mucha más fuerza y en serio porque esta vez, ganaremos la batalla y salvaremos el planeta; supongo que, en esta oportunidad, ya no te acobardaras, ¿verdad?". Dije.

"Por supuesto que aceptamos su revancha y estoy totalmente segura de que, una vez más, nos llevaremos sus energías porque, con las anteriores que tuvieron y que ahora me pertenecen, soy mucho más fuerte que ustedes; ah, no fingiré ser la cobarde a la hora de pelear, ganare y destruiré su hogar". Dijo Imperia confiando en que nos vencerá de nuevo, pero el exceso de confianza le jugara en su contra.

"No estés tan segura que lo harás de nuevo porque nosotros tenemos un as bajo la manga y que nos encantaría mucho que lo sepas de primera mano: hemos recibido la protección de un resplandor que nos entrego la energía para volver a recuperar los poderes que perdimos anteriormente. Ahora, ustedes van a conocer nuestra nueva transformación, por lo cual, pedimos que nos presten atención porque nuestros poderes que poseeremos superaran largamente a los de ustedes". Dije, mientras sostuve mi nuevo broche y nos pusimos en posición de pelea para comenzar con la tercera transformación.

"Hemos esperado el momento para que les demos una sorpresa a estos dos y este, por fin, llego. ¿Estás listo para comenzar con la acción?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Totalmente listo, comencemos". Dije, listo para declamar la frase de batalla.

"¡Eterno Corazón Legendario!". Fue nuestro grito que hicimos al unísono.

"¿Qué es esto, Céfiro? Este poder no tiene comparación con lo que poseemos, creo que nos estamos a punto de meternos en problemas". Dijo Imperia.

"Te noto sorprendida. ¿Tienes estrategias para vencerlos en su propio juego? Porque, como te conozco, se que guardas algún as bajo la manga y que piensas usarlo en el momento más conveniente, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Céfiro, pero por primera vez, ambos no tenían idea de lo que sabían hacer después de vernos completamente transformados.

"Te soy sincera, por primera vez me quede sin palabras porque me sorprendi por la increible transformacion que sufrieron y tampoco tengo algún plan estratégico que nos haga revertir el resultado a nuestro favor; la razon es porque la energía que estos príncipes poseen nos supera largamente a los nuestros. Sin importar lo que suceda en la batalla, tenemos que pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias porque no daremos tregua". Dijo Imperia.

"No vamos a tenerles piedad después de tantas cosas malas que, tanto nosotros como la gente que habita la tierra, ha sufrido durante todo este tiempo. Por la memoria de las personas que perecieron por culpa de sus ataques y por Zafina, por el que honraremos a su memoria y dedicamos esta batalla, saldremos triunfantes de esta guerra… por el destino de la tierra". Dije, antes de comenzar la lucha.

Imperia y Céfiro no supieron que hacer ante tal cambio que sufrimos luego de la transformación a Príncipes Legendarios; hemos resurgido como el ave fénix, después de encontrarnos atrapados en la oscuridad, gracias a un resplandor que nos hizo entrar en razón. Ahora que nos topamos cara a cara con el destino, nos vemos en la obligación de tomarnos la revancha en una confrontación que podrá cambiar muchas cosas; si vencemos a los tiranos y los expulsamos para siempre de nuestro mundo, la tierra ya no tendrá una devastadora conclusión, al contrario, tendrá un final feliz, eso es lo que todos queremos.


	25. El Desenlace de la Confrontacion Final

**Capitulo 25: El Desenlace de la Confrontación Final**

Después de sobrevivir a una cruel golpiza por parte de Imperia y Céfiro y de decepcionarnos por no mostrar nuestro poder al máximo, Lars y yo nos despertamos atrapados dentro de este mundo oscuro que la reina había creado, careciendo de la energía que nos robo y que nos debilito convirtiéndonos en humanos comunes y corrientes. Sin embargo, la voz de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos y debíamos saber quién era la que nos hablaba; tremenda fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos un resplandor de luz brillante que sabía mucho de nosotros aunque desconocíamos de donde apareció el destello. Esa luz, de nombre Cora, hizo una comparación de lo que hicimos antes y de lo que hacemos ahora solo que esta misión es más complicada de lo que imaginamos afrontar con una némesis más poderosa que el anterior; nosotros le contamos sobre los motivos de nuestra vergonzosa derrota a manos de Imperia y la razones por la que queremos un enfrentamiento de revancha que seria crucial por el destino de la tierra. Cora resalto alguna de nuestras cualidades como la astucia, el ímpetu, entre otras que deberíamos sacarlo a relucir, pero con la baja autoestima y el poco optimismo que tenemos, será inútil vencerlo. Cuando el resplandor femenino supo que no usamos "La Espada de la Eternidad", ella nos dio las indicaciones para seguirlas paso a paso y alistarnos para lo que será la pelea más importante de nuestras vidas. Antes de despedirse de nosotros, nos revelo que ella conoce a los dioses y los considera como sus hijos porque los cuida muy por encima de lo que ellos hacen con nosotros y anhela que, una vez terminado nuestro desafío, vuelvan con ella guardando todo lo que ellos compartieron con nosotros desde que nos conocieron por primera vez. Luego de dejarnos solos, invocamos el poder de las gemas que se encuentran en "La Espada de la Eternidad", como nos dijo ella, para recuperar las energías que nos la arrebataron; de repente, yo sentía escalofríos que paso por todo mi cuerpo, esto se debe a que las gemas hacían su efecto y nos darían mas que la fuerza necesaria para ser los príncipes de siempre. Después, un portal apareció para servir llevarnos de vuelta a la tierra. Cuando Imperia y Céfiro pensaron que seguirían destruyendo una isla cerca a la gran ciudad e imaginaron que una simple paliza no nos dolería en absoluto, nosotros aparecimos para sorprenderlos y exigir una pelea de revancha; ellos aceptaron con la única condición de que no fingirán ser cobardes aunque estén confiados en robarse nuestros nuevos poderes, pero lo que no esperaban era que teníamos una nueva transformación que nos convirtió en "Los Príncipes Legendarios del Corazón Eterno" y cuyos poderes superaban a los de ellos que, por primera vez, no sabían que decir ante tamaño poder que poseíamos aunque tenían la certeza de que pelearan hasta las últimas consecuencias sin importar que carecen de un plan estratégico para revertir el resultado. Con este nuevo cambio, estamos listos para un enfrentamiento determinante en nuestra cruzada para salvar el planeta, sería una contienda que lo cambiaria todo y que debíamos ganarla a toda costa.

"Esta vez, nos corresponde a nosotros el poder ganar, no nos queda otra salida más que optar por el triunfo y la salvación de nuestro planeta; todo se resume a esto y si lo cumplimos, nuestra gente nos lo agradecerá por haber confiado en nosotros una vez más". Dije, lista para entregarlo todo en la batalla contra los tiranos.

"Todos esperan ahora que este sea un resultado justo y limpio en vez de uno que sea a base de trampas. Debemos demostrar de qué estamos hechos ahora que "La Espada de la Eternidad", esa arma mítica que es más poderosa que cualquier otra espada común, nos pertenece. El destino dependerá de nosotros y de la forma como sabremos usar este instrumento; así que, será mejor que Imperia y Céfiro se preparen porque el destino, después de esta pelea, les dará su merecido". Dijo Lars, convencido de que esta será una guerra de vida o muerte.

"Basta de tanto parloteo estratégico, este no es el momento para perder el tiempo haciendo tonterías, es tiempo de pelear en serio". Dijo Imperia que dio su golpe inicial que distrajo a Lars e iniciaba este último enfrentamiento entre ambos.

Por mucha fue la diferencia entre nosotros e Imperia y Céfiro en lo que va de la riña, pero fuimos nosotros quienes tomamos la ventaja y controlamos la mayor parte del enfrentamiento. Con unos enemigos debilitados, debíamos pensar en una manera para usar "La Espada de la Eternidad" antes de que vuelvan a recuperar la energía y nos den una paliza similar a la que sufrimos en nuestra pelea anterior para así, recobrar sus energías.

"No… ni sueñen que van a usar esa espada. Sería una locura si me mataran en un instante de un solo golpe con esa arma". Dijo Imperia, viendo como sosteníamos la espada que, por cierto, estaba tan pesada como intentar cargar una piedra enorme. Todo se resume a esto y no debíamos fallar en ningún instante.

"Tal vez no sea una locura, pero esto será más que suficiente para impedir que la tierra sea destruida masivamente gracias a tus trucos sucios que nos perjudicaron y nos llevaron a una humillación que pudo costarnos caro si fuera por nuestra fuerza de voluntad que nos hizo levantar y resurgir de las cenizas para terminar lo que comenzamos". Dije, mientras me acerque con mi espada que chocaba con la de Imperia comparando nuestros poderes.

"Además, esta espada es la única, por encima de cualquiera, que es capaz de destruirte por completo y así evitar que la tierra sea devastada completamente gracias a tus oscuras y psicóticas maniobras. Felizmente, hemos liberado de la maldad a todas las personas que estaban bajo tu hechizo para regresar a ser personas comunes refugiándose en sus casas para no ser atacados en esta hecatombe". Dijo Lars, sosteniendo la espada para usarla en su debido momento.

"¿Refugiándose? Ha, este lugar ya no será un refugio para nadie. Mejor dejemos de tantas palabrerías porque venimos dispuestos a vencerlos a pesar de no tener una estrategia fija y cuando hayamos terminado con ustedes, se armara una hecatombe del que no escaparan jamás". Dijo Imperia que no quiere dar su brazo a torcer.

"¿Qué esperas, reina mía? Derrótalos de una vez, no hay tiempo". Dijo Céfiro.

"Solo hay una manera de saber quien ganara y cuál es el destino que la tierra debe afrontar: el de su destrucción o el de su salvación. Por eso, para que las cosas sean más complicadas, voy a formar un hoyo en la pista que interrumpirá el transito y el primero que caerá al agujero será quien muera quemado en el fuego. Las reglas son bien simples, pero tienen que cumplirlas a como dé lugar". Dijo Imperia.

"De acuerdo, aceptamos este reto, pero derrotarlos bastara tan solo unos minutos porque un descuido podría ser fatal". Dijo Lars que reinicia la batalla.

Los cuatro debíamos tratábamos de ser cuidadosos ya que si damos un paso cerca al agujero, nuestras vidas correrían un grave peligro y es mejor estar precavidos y preparados para no cometer dicho error. La lucha se volvió más encarnizada ya que ninguno de los cuatro se rendiría a pesar de los duros golpes que todos reciben.

"¿Qué vamos hacer con esto? Sin tener algún tipo de estrategia, Imperia parece recobrar la ventaja que lo tuvo perdida desde que la atacamos. Y eso que aun no usamos la "Espada de la Eternidad", tenemos que pensar en algo que hará que las cosas se reviertan a nuestro favor". Dije.

"Alisa, me diste una idea que, de repente, servirá de algo y quiero realizarlo ahora mismo; para eso, sugiero que me prestes atención: plantas, animales, mares, vientos, hombres, mujeres, niños, entréguennos un poco de su energía para que formemos una gran bola con todo lo recaudado; esto será más que suficiente para vencer a Imperia y Céfiro; se los pedimos, por favor". Dijo Lars, mientras que toda la población nos obsequia la energía y con ella, nace una bola colosal de poder.

"Funciona, está funcionando, ya está formándose la bola con todo el poder acumulado gracias a la valiente ayuda de todos los seres vivos. Sostengamos la espada con mucha fuerza para invocar su poder y así, con el doble ataque, enviar a Imperia y a Céfiro a lo más profundo del agujero". Dije, mientras tomaba una parte de la espada y veía que la pelota crecía a medida que toda la población nos apoyaba.

"Esta energía que los seres vivos nos dieron nos servirá de mucho para que combinemos los dos ataques: el poder de la espada que saldrá luego de nuestra invocación y la gran pelota mortal proveniente de las energías que se acumularon gracias a la valiente cooperación de todos los seres vivos; esta fue mi idea que lo planee al instante que hará Imperia y Céfiro caigan al agujero y no regresen para ver la luz del sol. Llamemos el poder de la espada". Dijo Lars tomando las cosas demasiado en serio y alistándonos para que hagamos expulsar su poder.

"¡Espada de la Eternidad, explota todo tu poder!". Gritamos al unísono, mientras que unos rayos salían del arma y se movía por si solo para ponerse frente a Lars, el único portador del mencionado que tiene en sus manos el poder de vencer a Imperia y Céfiro para salvar el planeta después de todo el sacrificio que hicimos y los riesgos que tomamos por intentar que la gente viva en paz de nuevo.

"Después de que la tierra soporte tanto sufrimiento gracias a ustedes, por fin… les llego el momento de que nuestros ataques combinados terminen por desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra y que pongamos punto final a esta angustia que la población está aguantando. Alisa, tu encárgate de la bola de energía y yo me hare cargo de la espada; cuando de la orden, atacaremos juntos al mismo tiempo". Ordeno Lars, mientras Imperia y Céfiro también preparaba la única estrategia que tendrían pensado hacer antes de concluir esta pelea colosal.

"Debemos cubrir los ataques de los príncipes, no nos queda de otra". Dijo Céfiro.

"¿Acaso eres estúpido, Céfiro? La gran bola tenebrosa que estoy haciendo les enviara al otro mundo haciendo que nosotros terminemos de pie y con ellos vencidos para siempre, empezaremos con la gran hecatombe que destruirá todo el lugar y mi venganza será completada; no hay más que decir". Dijo Imperia.

Imperia y Céfiro no quieren quedarse de brazos cruzados y ahora pretenden armar otra bola que choque con nuestro ataque doble, pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era que su movida especial no superaría en fuerza a nuestro gran embate y que haría que su estancia en la tierra tengan los minutos contados.

"¡Sientan el poder de mi gran bola tenebrosa!". Grito Imperia luego de formar uno de sus últimos ataques que pretende lanzarnos.

"¡Remolino de pétalos negros!". Declamo Céfiro que tenía un ataque sorpresa entre manos para reforzar la que Imperia lanza hacia nosotros.

"No permitiremos que ellos se adelantan en planear una estrategia para vencernos. ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Alisa, lancemos los ataques de inmediato! ¡Espada Eterna de Fénix!". Grito Lars, mientras me decía que era tiempo de atacar a Imperia y Céfiro antes que seamos derrotados y expulsados de la tierra para siempre.

"¡Gran Bola Legendaria!…". Dije, mientras tiraba la bola de energía hacia ellos que también atacaban con la enorme bola oscura de Imperia reforzada con los pétalos mortales de Céfiro, pero dichos movimientos no sirvieron de mucho y tras el embate, la reina y su fiel aliado cayeron al hoyo que los mismos crearon quemándose dentro del suelo, terminando con su amenaza de poner a nuestro planeta al borde la inexistencia. Al fin habíamos cumplido con nuestra misión.

Cuando el humo que salió del agujero, salió a la superficie, toda la gente corría despavorida del lugar, pensando que surgiría un incendio y trataban de escapar y, al mismo tiempo, aguantaban la respiración; sin embargo, algunos no pudieron soportarlo mucho y se desplomaron al suelo muriendo de asfixia en el acto.

"¡Dios mío! Este humo es demasiado potente que ya está matando a la mayoría de la población y debemos detenerlo cuanto antes; yo me encargare de eliminar esa polvareda de fuego, mientras que tu, Lars, ve a rescatar a las personas evitando que mueran por falta de oxigeno. Sus vidas están en juego; así que, nos encontraremos aquí en una hora con todo prácticamente controlado". Dije, mientras nos alejamos de aquí para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones.

Con mis poderes legendarios que también combinan los elementos de aire, fuego agua y tierra pude controlar el humo que se propagaba por toda la ciudad evitando que la gente fallezca asfixiada, mientras que Lars salvaba aquellas que estaban a punto de ingresar a la parte siniestrada y los junto a todos en un centro médico para que sean evacuados y evaluados e intervenidas, en el caso de algunas personas que fueron afectadas por aspirar el humo.

"Listo, pude salvar a casi un centenar personas que se cruzaron en mi camino y gracias a varios camiones de ambulancia que se contactaron conmigo se llevaran a los hospitales para que sean intervenidos de emergencia". Dijo Lars luego de haber cumplido con la parte de su misión.

"Bien hecho, Lars. Yo, en mi caso, use ladrillos, un poco de cemento y mis poderes legendarios de tierra para tapar el agujero, de modo que los carros podrán pasar con tranquilidad evitando que causen accidentes. Mira, esta es una prueba que demuestra que los automóviles circulen con normalidad". Dije confiando en que nada le pasara a los transeúntes cuando crucen el hoyo.

"Y por supuesto que nada les pasara, muchachos. Felicidades por haber derrotado a Imperia y Céfiro, por evitar que el terror siga apoderándose de la tierra y por haberla salvado después de tantos sacrificios que hicieron durante la instancia de esa reina oscura en este hogar". Dijo el dios del trueno que se apareció por casualidad junto con sus compañeros para felicitarnos por cumplir con esta dura misión de proteger nuestro planeta a costa de todo.

"Muchas gracias, dioses. Su madre eterna, Cora, nos dio la clave para poder vencerlos en su propio juego y, a pesar de que ellos tomaron ventaja al inicio de nuestra batalla de revancha, nosotros supimos revertirla usando sabiamente "La Espada de la Eternidad" y pidiendo a la gente que nos colabore entregándonos un poco de su energía". Dijo Lars, estrechando la mano del dios del trueno.

"La tierra estará muy agradecida con ustedes por todo lo que hicieron para salvarlos. Sin embargo, nuestra misión de protegerlos llego a su fin y debemos volver al reino de los cielos como nuestra madre Cora nos dijo; así que, tendremos que mantener esta promesa y cumplirla". Dijo la diosa del aire.

Salvamos nuestro planeta por segunda vez que nos sentimos tan aliviados y satisfechos en haber logrado dicho objetivo, pero cuando los dioses nos dijeron que se regresan a donde pertenecen, nos sentíamos tristes porque les decimos adiós a quienes nos guiaron por la senda del bien y será difícil olvidar todo lo que vivimos… la vida continua y nosotros tenemos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.


	26. Un Amor Correspondido Para Siempre

**Capitulo 26: Un Amor Correspondido Para Siempre**

La batalla final por el destino de la tierra seguía su curso, pero planear alguna que otra estrategia no siempre es fácil y menos aun cuando Imperia y Cefiro estan frente a nosotros esperando que nos distraigamos para ser atacados; sin embargo, logramos debilitarlos con nuestros nuevos poderes legendarios y ahora, teníamos la chance de vencerlos usando "La Espada de la Eternidad" sabiamente antes de que recobren sus energias por mas que piensen que usarlo seria una locura porque es el único armamento capaz de acabar con su ambicion de destruir el planeta. Imperia, queriendo complicar mas las cosas, formo un hoyo en medio de la pista e inventando una regla para determinar al ganador de la pelea: el perdedor de la contienda será aquel quien caiga y arda en el fuego; asi que, aceptamos el reto con la condición de ser cuidadosos cuando nos acerquemos al agujero porque un paso en falso seria fatal. La reina y su complice nos ataco sin piedad retomando la ventaja que, en un comienzo, la tenían perdida, pero Alisa me dio una gran idea; primero, invocamos a los seres vivos (hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, plantas, animales) para que nos apoyen, entregandonos un poco de su energía y formar la gran bola legendaria y después, la combinamos con el poder oculto de la espada que fue despertado. Imperia y Cefiro, por su lado, no quieren dar tregua ni tampoco darse por vencidos y ahora pretenden armar otro plan más; esta consiste en armar su otra gran bola de energía repotenciada con un remolino de petalos negros, hecha por el mas fiel de sus aliados. Ambos ataques fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, pero fue la gran bola legendaria y el poder de la espada que mando a nuestros enemigos al hoyo para que se quemen terminando asi con la oscuridad que amenazo con perturbar la paz en nuestro hogar, pero el potente humo del agujero salió a la superficie asfixiando y matando a la gente que transita por la gran ciudad. Alisa y yo tuvimos que llevar a un centenar de personas en varios camiones de ambulancia hacia los hospitales para que sean intervenidos, mientras que el agujero se cubrio con ladrillos, cementos y poderes mágicamente legendarios para hacer que los carros que pasan por la avenida principal crucen con normalidad evitando accidentes. De repente, los dioses aparecieron felicitándonos por haber derrotado a Imperia y Cefiro y asi impedir que una catástrofe invada nuestro planeta, pero a pesar de que la tierra nos agradezca por todo lo que hicimos, ellos debían regresar al reino de los cielos para cumplir la promesa que Cora, su madre eterna, les hizo; de este modo, la misión de protegernos y de guiarnos llego a su final, tristemente.

"¿Deben volver al reino de los cielos? ¿Por qué tan rapido?". Pregunte.

"Porque asi son las cosas. Ustedes salvaron el planeta de los constantes ataques hechos por la reina Imperia y su ejercito que no necesitan de nuestra ayuda; por eso, tenemos que volver al reino de los cielos junto con nuestra madre Cora porque, como dijimos, la misión de todos llego a su fin". Dijo el dios del trueno.

"Sin embargo, no queremos que esten tristes. Mas bien, queremos que se pongan alegres porque les queremos invitar a nuestro reino para que conozcan un mundo divino, celestial y totalmente diferente al que ustedes tienen. Si no tienen una respuesta fija, tómense su tiempo para que se pongan de acuerdo y luego, sabremos si aceptan o si rechazan nuestra invitación". Dijo la diosa del aire invitándonos a conocer el cielo, pero nosotros no estamos listos para irnos de aquí; asi que, nos pusimos de acuerdo para tomar una rápida decision y hacérselo saber a los dioses.

"Dioses, apreciamos el hecho de que nos quieran invitar a Lars y a mi al reino de los cielos, pero… nos pusimos de acuerdo y, lamentablemente, no estamos listos para acompañarlos a su mundo porque este es nuestro hogar y aquí nos acostumbramos a permanecer hasta el final de nuestras vidas". Dijo Alisa.

"Muy bien. Si esta decision la tomaron juntos, entonces… la tendremos que respetar sin protesta alguna, no queda otra salida. De todas maneras, cumpliremos la promesa que Cora nos hizo en acompañarla arriba, pero estamos agradecidos por todo lo que hicieron por la tierra y de seguro, Zafina, que Dios la tenga en su gloria, también estará en deuda con ustedes por siempre". Dijo el dios del fuego recordando la vida de quien fuera nuestra amiga astrologa.

"Es cierto. Las cosas para nosotros no volvieron a ser las mismas desde que Zafina partió a la eternidad, pero tuvimos que sacar nuestra fuerza de voluntad para salir adelante y hacer que la tierra regrese a la normalidad; qué bueno que ustedes se pusieron en su lugar y se encargaron de protegernos como si fueramos sus hijos, pero todo inicio tiene su final y tal parece que nos llego este momento". Dije a medida de que la despedida estaba mucho mas cerca.

"Asi es, volveremos al reino de los cielos, pero les agradecemos cada una de las cosas que vivimos con ustedes durante el tiempo que permanecimos en la tierra, pero recuerden: siempre tendrán a un héroe interno en sus corazones". Dijo el dios del trueno, despidiéndose de nosotros y desapareciéndose de la faz del planeta.

"Como han pasado las cosas asi de rapidas, Lars. Vencimos a nuestros enemigos, los dioses volvieron a su mundo y nosotros seguimos aquí… contentos por el simple hecho de que salvamos el planeta una vez mas, pero tenemos algo mas que nos quedo pendiente por hacer". Dijo Alisa que me tomo de la mano.

"Hicimos todo, pero… ¿aun falta algo pendiente por hacer?". Pregunte.

"Asi es, nos falta ver que haremos con nuestras vidas porque lo dejamos de lado y todo por andar muy ocupados tratando de salvar nuestro planeta. Tenemos que pensar todo el camino en eso, además, hay tanto que celebrar y no hay mejor cosa que hacerlo que en nuestra propia casa y con nuestras amigas". Dijo Alisa que tomo un taxi para que nos lleve de regreso a la casa.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar, casi al caer la noche, Lili, Julia y Melinda aguardaban nuestro arribo, enteradas de que todo volvió a su cauce.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí en casa?". Pregunto Alisa, pero las chicas desaparecieron porque tenían una sorpresa que, en cualquier momento, nos revelarian.

"¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenidos, chicos!". Dijeron las tres muchachas al unisono, mientras nos sorprendían con serpentina, matraca, gorritos de fiesta, pica pica y varias cosas mas. Luego se acercaron para abrazarnos fuertemente como nunca nos hicieron, algo que nos emociono hasta las lagrimas.

"Ay, muchachos, ¿Por qué lloran? Se supone que deberían estar contentos porque cumplieron con la misión de salvar el planeta por segunda vez consecutiva. Lars, nunca te vi llorar de esa forma y menos cuando les sorprendimos; ni nosotras hacemos eso cuando nos podemos sensibles". Dijo Julia, mientras todos nos reímos cuando me veian llorar.

"Sin ofender, pero la emoción del momento me invadió completamente, pero muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacernos esta sorpresa que, la verdad, no lo esperábamos. Una pregunta, ¿Cómo se enteraron de que salvamos el planeta?". Pregunte luego de que me consolaran y de que me secara mis lagrimas.

"Vimos las noticias por la televisión y nos pusimos tan alegres por su triunfo que se nos ocurrió preparar esta pequeña sorpresa". Dijo Melinda.

"Melinda, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí con tus maletas repletas de cosas?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Porque ayer Julia me dijo que viniera aquí con todas mis cosas ya que la pista estaba despejada y tenia la seguridad de que podría pasar con total normalidad. Asi que, tome mis valijas, las empaque y me mude a la casa para vivir con ustedes; luego me contaron de la misión que estaban haciendo y estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría con ustedes, pero felizmente que volvieron a salvo". Dijo Melinda, enterada de todo lo que paso en estos últimos dos días.

"Melinda, quiero saber algo: ¿Cómo haremos para preparar el funeral de Zafina y luego enterrarla en un cementerio?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Ay, me hiciste acordar de eso; tengo que hablar con Julia primero porque antes, coordine con los médicos del hospital que, previamente, llevaron el cadáver a la morgue dentro de un ataúd y luego harian todo lo posible por pagar para hacer el velorio y hasta ahora no hicimos nada". Dijo Melinda que se retiro de la charla.

El cuerpo inerte de Zafina estaba dentro de un ataúd desde hace varios dias en la morgue esperando a que hagamos los tramites para realizar el velorio y dentro de varios días, trasladarla a un cementerio para enterrarla; era una de las dos cosas pendientes que Alisa tenia en mente por hacer, pero que nunca lo hablo conmigo. Luego de tres días, el funeral se realizo sin contratiempo alguno y en estricto privado; al dia siguiente, temprano, realizamos una ceremonia intima con motivo de su entierro y nos despedimos de ella por ultima vez. Al fin, nuestra amiga puede descansar en paz.

"Chicos, hemos pensado en ir mañana al cementerio para visitar la tumba de Zafina y hablar con ella ya que no lo hicimos desde que fue asesinada". Dijo Alisa.

"Claro, buena idea. Si quieren, yo los puedo acompañar porque hace casi un mes que no converso con la astrologa y quiero hacerlo porque hay tantas cosas que quiero agradecerle y no tuve la chance de logarlo. Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué fueron de esos dioses? ¿Qué pasado con ellos luego de que ustedes salvaran el planeta?". Pregunto Lili con la curiosidad que la mataba por dentro.

"Bueno, los dioses volvieron al reino de los cielos porque su madre eterna llamada Cora les hizo la promesa de regresar a su mundo ni bien terminaran con la misión de protegernos y nosotros, con el objetivo de de salvar el planeta. Incluso, antes de irse, nos invitaron a su reino celestial, pero como no estamos listos para dejar la tierra, nos pusimos de acuerdo y rechazamos la propuesta". Dijo Alisa.

"Ay, que pena que no me acerque a ellos porque queria agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mi después de tener una pequeña intervención como "El Angel Blanco" y lo que es peor es que nunca mas tendre un contacto similar como el que tuve con ellos que fueron como… mis mentores. Que lastima". Dijo Lili.

"No te preocupes, lo bueno es que hiciste lo suficiente para apoyarnos en nuestra lucha por salvar la tierra, la cual concluimos con éxito; asi que, no te puedes quejar por esta breve experiencia que tuviste y de la que no te arrepentiras, ¿verdad?". Dije después de que Lili se lamentara por ver a los dioses por ultima vez.

"Por supuesto que no, no me arrepiento de ser una heroína como ustedes aunque sea por poco tiempo; me siento feliz de haberlos apoyado y aun mucho mas feliz por saber que ustedes hicieron el trabajo completo. Ahora, volveremos a ser personas comunes y llevando consigo una vida normal y tranquila". Dijo Lili.

Al dia siguiente, Lili nos acompaño a Alisa y a mí al cementerio para visitar la tumba de Zafina para decir cosas que no pudimos decírselo cuando ella estuvo en vida.

"Zafina, muchas gracias por acompañarnos durante gran parte de nuestras vidas. Gracias por reconciliar a mis amigos y volver a ser los amantes de siempre, gracias por permitir formar parte de esta cruzada y apoyarlos en su lucha por salvar el planeta y por guiarlos por la senda del bien. Gracias por quedarte con nosotros aunque sea como un alma que ronda por todos lados, estaremos eternamente agradecidos por tu compañía y por muchas cosas que ni siquiera podemos expresarlo. Gracias por todo y no te preocupes porque nosotros saldremos adelante con nuestras vidas aun a pesar de que las cosas no han sido las mismas sin ti desde que partiste a una mejor vida. Adiós". Dijo Lili que tuvo la oportunidad de expresar todo lo que siente frente a su tumba.

"Lili, se lo que se siente el no poder hablar con Zafina en persona y decirle aquellas cosas que nunca pudiste hacerlo, pero no tienes porque llorar… mira, tu no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros que somos tus mejores amigos y siempre estaremos juntos en las buenas y malas". Dije, mientras derramo lagrimas de sus ojos.

Esa misma noche, Alisa vestia un vestido azul escotado muy sexy, se puso un collar en su cuello, dos pulseras y fue a la terraza a mirar las estrellas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, la sorprendi por detrás, la abrace y la bese ya que me quede impactado por su delicada sensualidad que se veía a flor de piel.

"Estas hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que pensé. Me di cuenta que creciste, no eres la misma androide que conoci, con el aspecto de una niña tierna y dulce, eres toda una mujer, sensual, atrevida, apasionada y me fascina verte asi". Dije quedándome excitado al verla mas deslumbrante que nunca.

"Gracias, Lars, agradezco que hagas ese cumplido. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había una cosa pendiente que hacer? Pues, bien, ese era la cosa que nos faltaba y para hacerlo, se me ocurrió pasar la noche en la terraza contigo para que me hagas compañía". Dijo Alisa que seguía abrazandome.

"De verdad te esmeraste por lograr que esta velada a solas sea inolvidable y me alegro por eso. ¿Sabes? Quiero que esta relación sentimental que estamos teniendo debería ir a paso lento sin pensar en casarnos; no esta dentro de nuestras probabilidades porque no estamos listos para una temprana boda. ¿Tu que dices? ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso, Alisa?". Pregunte porque todavía era muy pronto para el matrimonio y no queremos que, en plena luna de miel, rompamos abruptamente por mas que las cosas vayan bien entre nosotros.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso; es mas, no necesitamos celebrar una gran boda para saber cuanto nos queremos mutuamente. Nuestro amor siempre será correspondido a pesar de que ciertos obstáculos que se interpusieron en el camino, querían separarnos, pero al final no lo hicieron porque el amor triunfo de nuevo". Dijo Alisa.

"Tu lo has dicho, el amor supero a la adversidad y ahora somos mas felices que nunca. Te amo, Alisa, te amo tanto que estoy absolutamente convencido de que ya nada ni nadie podrán separarnos de nuevo". Dije, mientras la bese sin que imaginar que Melinda, Julia y Lili vieron las escenas desde la ventana y sonreían.

"Yo también estoy segura de eso y si en un futuro, habran mas obstáculos en nuestro camino que tratan de separarnos, nosotros defendemos lo que nos pertenece con todo lo que tengamos a la mano porque nos correspondemos siempre. Te amo mas que a mi vida, Lars, te amo". Dijo Alisa que me siguió besando.

Este amor que Alisa y yo nos tenemos se debe a la sinceridad que nos tenemos; el destino nos unió desde la primera vez que nos reencontrarnos y a partir de ahí, tratamos de mantenernos asi por mas que traten de separarnos. No habrá gran boda, pero siempre seremos correspondidos porque el amor ha vencido todos los obstáculos y la felicidad es mas grande que todos los problemas. **Fin.**


End file.
